Legenda i człowiek Cz IV: Zatrute piękno
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro -  Niebezpieczeństwo czasem kryje się tam, gdzie nikt się go nie spodziewa... Czwarta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

Od autora: Podziękowania dla Arianki. Już ona wie, za co.

To jest czwarta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii. Jak zaznaczałam wcześniej – jest to alternatywa, która nie bierze pod uwagę pewnych faktów z serialu New World Zorro, z sezonu I i II. Za to wprowadza inne fakty.

Przyjemnej lektury!

.

.

**Zatrute piękno.**

.

**Rozdział 1**

.

Woda była żółta.

Kilka dni wcześniej zachodni wiatr przygnał znad oceanu wysoko wypiętrzone chmury. Ulewa, jaką ze sobą przyniosły, zmieniła piach drogi w lepkie błocko, a każde zagłębienie w jeziorko. Nadmiar wody zaś spływał teraz z powrotem do oceanu znanymi od lat szlakami. Wąskie wąwozy, _arroyo_, wymyte przez wcześniejsze oberwania chmury, przemieniły się w głębokie i rwące strumienie, które swym wartkim nurtem, żółtym od niesionego piachu, porywały wszystko, co przez czas suszy się w nich znalazło. Na falach i w wirach kołysały się uschłe krzewy, kłęby trawy czy wysuszone truchła zwierząt.

Pod naporem wody kołysał się także dyliżans wbity w krawędź _arroyo_, a obecnie strumienia, zaś uczepiona jego dachu dziewczyna nie krzyczała przy każdym drgnięciu pojazdu tylko dlatego, że obawiała się, iż głośniejszy krzyk czy ruch zakłóci niepewną równowagę, w jakiej się znajdowała. Próba sforsowania zagłębienia na skrócie z Monterey była przeprowadzona w najgorszym z możliwych momentów. Akurat gdy dyliżans znajdował się w najniższym miejscu, koła ugrzęzły w piachu i konie go ciągnące mozoliły się nad wdrapaniem na skarpę, błocko na dnie zaczęło gwałtownie zmieniać się w potoczek, strumyk, a na końcu w porywisty potok. Niewielką szansę wydostania się z pułapki zaprzepaścił niedoświadczony woźnica. Podjął, pozornie rozsądną, próbę wydostania się z wąwozu przez jechanie zgodnie z jego biegiem, lecz gdy wreszcie udało mu się na chwilę wjechać na stok, woda była już tak wysoko, a jej nurt był tak silny, że powóz sam zaczął zsuwać się w dół, z prądem. Panika powożącego udzieliła się ciągnącym dyliżans koniom, a gdy szarpiące się zwierzęta złamały orczyk, stało się jasne, że nic nie uchroni podróżnych przed katastrofą. Konie wyrwały się na brzeg, także dwu pasażerów zdołało wydostać się na stały ląd, jednak z podróżujących z nimi kobiet, tylko jedna zdążyła przeskoczyć na krawędź wąwozu, nim kolejna fala wody nie porwała powozu. A chociaż wkrótce pojazd zaczepił się o krawędź _arroyo_ i znów zatrzymał, jego dach wydawał zbyt chwiejny, by ostatnia z pasażerek, przestraszona, spróbowała opuścić go i przenieść się na bezpieczny grunt. Trzymała się jedynie kurczowo linek na dachu i pojękiwała przy każdym drgnięciu oparcia.

Z tego otępienia wyrwał ją męski głos.

– Czy mnie słyszysz, _señorita_?

Zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś nawoływał ją od dłuższej chwili. Oderwała spojrzenie od wody. Na brzegu zobaczyła jeźdźca. Czarny koń z zainteresowaniem rozdymał chrapy, obserwując nurt, jego pan przechylał się w siodle, też uważnie śledząc płynącą wodę.

– _Señor_… – odezwała się dziewczyna. Bała się obcego, ale znacznie bardziej obawiała się tego, że za chwilę powóz znów zostanie porwany w dół strumienia.

– A więc słyszysz mnie, _señorita_ – ucieszył się przybysz. – Posłuchaj zatem. Przesuń się nieco w moją stronę, a zdołam cię zdjąć na brzeg.

Przesunąć? Dziewczyna w nagłym przypływie paniki pokręciła przecząco głową i zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na linkach. Zamknęła oczy, więc ani nie widziała zrezygnowanej miny jeźdźca, ani nie słyszała jego westchnienia, kiedy zsiadł z konia i ostrożnie wszedł w nurt, asekurując się linką zaczepioną do końskiego siodła. Krok, dwa.. nagle stracił grunt pod nogami, ale już miał dyliżans na wyciągnięcie ręki i nim nurt go zniósł, uczepił się jego dachu.

Dziewczyna piskliwie krzyknęła, czując, że jej podpora chwieje się mocniej i drży. Za moment znów pisnęła, gdy mokre męskie ramię otoczyło ją w pasie.

– Spokojnie, _señorita_ – usłyszała nad uchem.

– _Señor_… – wykrztusiła.

– Spokojnie, _señorita_ – powtórzył przybysz. – Jeszcze chwila i będziesz bezpieczna. Wypuść tylko te linki z dłoni.

– Ja, ja…

Dyliżans znów zadygotał. Obcy już bez słowa sięgnął i przeciął linki, których tak kurczowo trzymała się dziewczyna. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna ściągnął ją w wodę.

Krzyknęła i zakrztusiła się. Chciała się szarpnąć, ale w tej samej chwili woda oblała jej twarz, więc kolejny krzyk zamienił się w przerażone prychanie. Poddała się panice, ale mężczyzna już stał pewnie na gruncie i krok później postawił ją na brzegu. Wtuliła się mu w ramiona i zaszlochała.

Obcy dłuższą chwilę kołysał ją łagodnie, gładząc po włosach, aż wreszcie westchnęła i pociągnęła nosem.

– Przepraszam, _señor_.

– Nie ma za co, _señorita_.

– Donna – poprawiła. – Donna Dolores Escobedo. – Dygnęła niezgrabnie, na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej przemoczone fałdy sukni.

– Zorro – mężczyzna skłonił się lekko, z uśmiechem.

Wydawało się, że dopiero teraz dziewczyna zauważyła, że jej wybawca nosi maskę. Drgnęła i cofnęła się o krok.

– Nie obawiaj się, _señorita_ – ponownie ukłonił się Zorro. – Nic ci z mojej strony nie grozi.

– Wybaczcie, _señor_ Zorro. Słyszałam... wiele historii o was.

– Nie wątpię, że były nader barwne, ale zapewniam, że przynajmniej część z nich była zmyśleniem. Ale, ale, _señorita_. Wy drżycie. Powinniście się zaraz znaleźć pod dachem.

Dziewczyna rzeczywiście dygotała w przemoczonej sukni. Jednak wahała się. Jej wątpliwości, jakiekolwiek by nie były, rozwiały się, kiedy za jej plecami z głośnym trzaskiem woda uniosła resztki dyliżansu.

– Obawiam się, _señor_, że będę musiała zdać się na waszą łaskę – stwierdziła z rezygnacją. – Straciłam wszystkie moje kufry.

– Być może nie są jeszcze stracone – pocieszył ją Zorro. Pisnęła przestraszona, gdy podniósł ją niczym laleczkę i posadził w siodle.

– Jak to?

– Ten strumień za kilka mil zmienia się w rozlewisko. Wszystko, co zostało przez niego porwane, zatrzyma się tam i osiądzie na brzegach. Niewątpliwie w pueblu Los Angeles znajdziecie ludzi, którzy odszukają wasze kufry. Przy okazji – Zorro przynaglił konia – już niedługo będziemy w Los Angeles. Sądzę, że spotkacie tam waszych towarzyszy podróży.

Donna Dolores Escobedo, z początku sztywno wyprostowana i zdenerwowana, już po chwili oparła się o ramię Zorro. Jego peleryna, choć cienka, nieco chroniła ją przed wiatrem.

X X X

To nie był najlepszy dzień _señority_ Victorii Escalante. Wpierw okazało się, że ostatnie ulewy pozalewały i porozmywały drogi do Santa Barbara i Monterey. Grupa podróżnych musiała z tego powodu pozostać w Los Angeles. Ich niezadowolenie, spowodowane tą zwłoką, dało się odczuć w narzekaniu na jakość pokoi czy kapryszeniu przy posiłkach. Prócz tego w nocy wybuchła pomiędzy nimi kłótnia, która postawiła całą gospodę na nogi, a _señorita_ Escalante, jako właścicielka, musiała ją załagodzić, by reszta gości mogła pójść spać. Ponadto najmłodszy wnuk _señory_ Antonii dostał gorączki i choć doktor Hernandez zaręczał, że nie zagraża ona jego życiu, starsza kobieta zamartwiała się zdrowiem dziecka, co natychmiast odbiło się na jakości przygotowywanych przez nią potraw. Chcąc nie chcąc, a raczej chcąc uniknąć skarg na przesolone zupy czy niedosolone warzywa, _señorita_ Victoria musiała przejąć z powrotem rządy w kuchni. I, jako kucharce, było jej szczególnie ciężko, gdy rankiem w gospodzie pojawił się _alcalde_. Najwyraźniej poprawiał sobie winem z Monterey nastrój po deszczowych dniach i meldunkach o zalaniach, bo zjawił się na śniadanie wyjątkowo późno i był rozdrażniony niczym głodny grzechotnik. Drażniło go wszystko, od zapachów polewki po rozmowy gości i dawał temu wyraz w wyjątkowo cierpkich słowach. A że _señorita_ Escalante właśnie podała mu śniadanie, jego uwaga i kąśliwość skupiły się na niej, skutkiem czego była potężna awantura, która przepłoszyła z gospody prawie połowę bywalców, a samej Victorii przyniosła ból głowy i poczucie zmarnowanego czasu.

Toteż gdy na werandzie gospody wszczęło się zamieszanie, Victoria z furią trzepnęła o stół ścierką od naczyń i ruszyła sprawdzić, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Niemal na progu wpadła na sierżanta Mendozę i grupkę przemoczonych, zabłoconych ludzi, którzy przekrzykując się jeden przez drugiego usiłowali wymóc wysłanie żołnierzy na poszukiwanie porwanego przez wezbrany strumień dyliżansu. Sierżant był nawet i chętny na taką wyprawę, oczywiście nie sam, chciał raczej wysłać w drogę kaprala, ale _alcalde_ nie miał zamiaru trwonić czasu żołnierzy na takie błahostki. Odmowa ta spowodowała, że przybysze w pierwszej chwili zamilkli z oburzenia i zdumienia, ale niemal natychmiast zaczęli kłócić się z Luisem Ramone. Gwar podniesionych głosów wypełnił gospodę tak, że Victoria miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. I zaczęła krzyczeć, przyłączając się do nalegań, by z puebla wyruszył choć patrol na rozeznanie terenu. Nie tylko po to, by odszukać szczątki dyliżansu, ale też i po to, by rozpoznać, czy woda nadal przybiera, czy też możliwe będzie wyruszenie innych podróżnych.

_Alcalde_ jednak nie ustępował. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bez wahania zwrócił się przeciwko woźnicy. Zrzucając na niego odpowiedzialność za wypadek powozu i zwracając szczególną uwagę na jego nieudolność w powożeniu i brak doświadczenia z nierównymi drogami w okolicach Los Angeles, zażądał od sierżanta, by ten natychmiast odprowadził pechowego chłopaka do garnizonowego aresztu. W ten sposób zapewnił sobie odrobinę słabszy nacisk ze strony pozostałych przybyłych i nieco ciszy, bowiem razem z woźnicą z grupy wycofał się Mendoza, który wcześniej donośnym głosem domagał się od _alcalde_ zajęcia się sprawą, a przynajmniej zezwolenia, by on, Mendoza, wyznaczył ludzi na patrol. Chwilę później Ramone zagroził podobnym uwięzieniem reszcie przybyszy, za nieposzanowanie władzy _alcalde_, gdy jeden z nich, mimo wszystko, zaczął się domagać wszczęcia poszukiwań. Informacja, że w dyliżansie znajdowała się jeszcze dziewczyna, bratanica jednego z okolicznych hacjenderów, zrobiła na nim niewielkie wrażenie.

– Zapewne się już utopiła – Ramone skwitował sucho nalegania jedynej kobiety wśród przybyłych.

– Szybko oceniacie, kto przeżyje, _alcalde_ – skomentował te słowa ktoś z głębi sali.

– Zorro! – _alcalde_ podskoczył, odruchowo sięgając do boku, gdzie zazwyczaj nosił szpadę. Tym razem jednak przyszedł na śniadanie bez niej i widać było po jego rozczarowanej minie, że mocno żałuje swego niedopatrzenia.

Na dźwięk tego imienia kilku nowoprzybyłych _señores_ żachnęło się z niepokojem, a tęgawa dama pisnęła lękliwie i pospiesznie rozejrzała, jakby oceniając, gdzie i jak wypada jej zemdleć. Zorro nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi.

– Wasza zguba, _señores_ – delikatnie popchnął ku zgromadzonym dziewczynę. – Cała i zdrowa.

– Zorro, jak ty... – Victoria urwała w pół słowa. Ale wyglądało na to, że Zorro zrozumiał, co ma na myśli.

– Przejeżdżałem w pobliżu – wyjaśnił krótko. Nieznacznie uchylił w pozdrowieniu ronda kapelusza. – _Adios, señoritas, adios, señores_ – uśmiechnął się jeszcze i znikł za kuchenną zasłoną.

– Mendoza! – rozkrzyczał się _alcalde_, usiłując wyjść zza stołu.

– Dajcie spokój, _alcalde_ – wtrąciła się Victoria. – I tak go żołnierze nie dogonią.

– _Señorita_ Escalante! – Ramone sapnął wściekle, ale opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Victoria nie słuchała go dłużej. Przybyła dziewczyna była przemoczona do suchej nitki i trzęsła się z zimna i ze zmęczenia.

– Dosyć tego gadania! – zawołała _señorita_ Escalante. – Marisa! Przygotuj dla gości polewkę i wino z korzeniami. Juanita! Rozpal w głównym kominku, by goście mogli się osuszyć. A ty chodź ze mną – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Dokąd mamy iść, _señorita_? – wtrąciła się druga z pasażerek dyliżansu. Objęła właśnie opiekuńczo dziewczyną, patrząc na _alcalde_ i na Victorię tak, jakby mieli jej zaraz wyrządzić krzywdę.

– Do mojego pokoju. Jestem Victoria Escalante, właścicielka tej gospody. A wasza podopieczna – Victoria właściwie oceniła relacje pomiędzy damą i dziewczyną – potrzebuje suchej odzieży. Inaczej zapadnie na gorączkę.

Dama jęknęła na tak obcesowe postawienie sprawy, ale posłusznie poprowadziła słaniającą się na nogach dziewczynę za Victorią.

Mogło się wydawać, że gdy już pechowi podróżnicy z dyliżansu siedli przy parujących talerzach polewki i nad kubkami z grzanym winem, a _alcalde_ opuścił gospodę i udał się w zacisze swej kwatery, by leczyć się ze wspomnień ostatniego wieczoru, _señorita_ Victoria Escalante będzie w lepszym humorze. Niestety, tak się nie stało. _Alcalde_ co prawda wyszedł, ale wspomnienie jego obojętności, uporczywego oporu przed wysłaniem żołnierzy na poszukiwanie dyliżansu i grożenia aresztowaniem, podobnie jak uwięzienie pechowego woźnicy, nadal rozpalało emocje w podróżnych. Ogrzana izba, ciepły posiłek i korzenne wino wskórały jedynie tyle, że toczyli oni nader ożywioną dyskusję, a każdy ich wykrzyknik odbijał się echem pod stropem sali i... w obolałej głowie Victorii.

Równie nieprzyjemnymi były dla niej dyskusje pań. Starsza, _señora_ Chiara, jak słusznie odgadła _señorita_ Escalante, okazała się być damą do towarzystwa i opiekunką młodziutkiej donny Dolores Escobedo w jej podróży do stryja. Przestraszona początkowo wypadkiem i zmęczona marszem, teraz trzęsła się nad swoją podopieczną niczym kwoka nad jedynym kurczęciem. Jej starania, by zapewnić dziewczynie jak najlepsze warunki byłyby może i zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, iż _señora_ Chiara, urodzona i wychowana w Hiszpanii, miała niezbyt dobrą opinię o miejscu, do którego przybyły. Mogło mieć na to wpływ wiele rzeczy, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zdaniem _señory_, znalazły się, ona i donna Escobedo, na skraju świata, gdzie brak jest podstawowych cywilizowanych udogodnień, a miejscowa ludność niewiele różni się od pogańskich dzikusów. Toteż, gdy tylko ogrzała się trochę i posiliła, zaczęła odnosić się do Victorii z nieskrywaną wyższością, dając do zrozumienia, że uwłaczającym jest sam fakt, że bratanica i wnuczka _don_ Escobedo musi odpoczywać w gospodzie, ubrana w strój oberżystki.

Sama donna Dolores zdawała się na to nie zwracać uwagi. W milczeniu zjadła podany jej posiłek, wypiła wino, a na wszelkie uwagi i monologi _señory_ Chiary reagowała tylko mrukliwymi przytaknięciami. Victoria była skłonna zrzucić milczenie dziewczyny na przeżyty strach i wyczerpanie, gdyby nie... no właśnie, gdyby nie delikatny półuśmiech, jaki często pojawiał się na jej bladej twarzyczce. Donna Escobedo była nie tyle wyczerpana, co pogrążona we własnych myślach, a sądząc z jej miny, były to myśli bardziej niż przyjemne. Gdy Victoria dostrzegła, jak przez moment dziewczyna przesuwa z namysłem palcem po swoich wargach, zadrżała. Nagle bowiem zrozumiała, gdzie już widziała takie rozmarzone spojrzenie.

Jej podejrzenia co do marzeń dziewczyny zmieniły się w pewność, gdy na placu zaturkotały koła powozu i do gospody wtargnęły dwie dziewczyny, córki _don_ Hernando Escobedo i kuzynki donny Dolores, a sala wypełniła się okrzykami radości. Sam _don_ Hernando, po uprzejmym przywitaniu się z Victorią i wyrażeniu podziękowania za opiekę nad bratanicą wdał się w dyskusję z przybyłymi, zaś dziewczyny utworzyły małą, pełną okrzyków i chichotów grupkę, wymieniając wrażenia z podróży.

Oczywiście, szczęśliwe ocalenie donny Dolores było pierwszym tematem, który jednak niemal natychmiast zmienił się w dyskusję o jej wybawicielu. Dopiero teraz donna Escobedo dowiedziała się, kto tak naprawdę uratował ją z katastrofy i zrozumiała, jakie spotkało ją szczęście i zaszczyt, gdy ujrzała pełne zazdrości miny kuzynek. Zaczęła więc opowiadać, bardzo szczegółowo, o każdej chwili, jaką spędziła z Zorro, a każda jej wypowiedź była kwitowana westchnieniami zachwytu i żalu. Gdy zaczęła się rozwodzić nad tym, jak wprowadził ją do gospody i jak pożegnał się z nią ukłonem, Victoria nie wytrzymała.

– Powiedział _adios señoritas_ – zauważyła sucho, stawiając na stole kubki z sokiem.

Donna Escobedo spojrzała na nią. Zdumiona, że oberżystka odzywa się do niej takim tonem, a jednocześnie urażona, że przerwano jej tak emocjonującą opowieść, zachowała jednak pełne wyniosłości milczenie. Jej kuzynki nie były tak delikatne. Zanim Victoria doszła do zasłony w wejściu do kuchni, usłyszała za sobą.

– Nie martw się! Ona jest zazdrosna! A przecież sama dała mu kosza!

– Jak to?

Victoria zacisnęła zęby i znikła w kuchni, ale nie mogła się oprzeć nasłuchiwaniu rozmowy w głównej sali. Na jej nieszczęście dziewczyny siedziały dostatecznie blisko, by mogła usłyszeć każde słowo. Słuchała więc, jak kuzynki informowały donnę Dolores, nader obrazowo i obszernie, o tym, co było kiedyś pomiędzy właścicielką gospody a tajemniczym, wyjętym spod prawa jeźdźcem w masce, oraz o związku Victorii Escalante z _don_ Diego de la Vegą. Najwyraźniej też uznały, że wyglądało na to, iż Zorro doszedł do wniosku, że czas zakończyć samotność i znaleźć pocieszenie u innej. Każde zdanie powodowało, że Victoria czuła się gorzej i gorzej, szczególnie, że córki _don_ Escobedo już od dawna czuły do niej urazę za przyjęcie oświadczyn don Diego i teraz, korzystając z okazji, nie omieszkały odpowiednio przedstawić jej roli. Wreszcie usłyszała wypowiedziane zdumionym głosem słowa donny Dolores.

– Ależ ona jest o wiele starsza ode mnie! I taka brzydka i ciemna...

Tego nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać. Duma nie pozwalała jej ośmieszyć się wtargnięciem do sali i urządzeniem awantury dziewczętom, zwłaszcza, że właśnie _don_ Hernando skończył rozmawiać z pozostałymi podróżnymi i nakazał córkom i bratanicy wsiadać do powozu. Wyszła więc z kuchni i pożegnała się z gośćmi, na tyle uprzejmie, na ile pozwalała jej odczuwana złość na panienki, ale też będąc boleśnie świadomą, że jej chłód będzie szeroko komentowany przez rozchichotane dziewczęta. A potem zleciła Marisie nadzór nad kolacją dla pozostałych w gospodzie gości, osiodłała swojego wierzchowca i pognała do hacjendy de la Vegów.

X X X

Gdy Victoria wpadła do gabinetu, Diego pochylał się właśnie nad mapą Los Angeles i jego okolic z ołowianym rysikiem w dłoni.

– Wygląda na to, że mimo nawałnic system kanałów na południe od miasta jest wystarczający – oświadczył, gdy trzasnęła drzwiami.

– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to miało znaczyć? – spytała z furią.

– To ty? – Diego spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. – Byłem pewien, że to ojciec wrócił z objazdu. A chodziło mi o ten system irygacyjny, jaki wykopaliśmy dwa lata temu. Pamiętasz, to co mój ojciec zatwierdził plany. Do tej pory nie było aż takich deszczy, by można było go w pełni wykorzystać.

– Nie o to cię pytałam!

– A o co? – zdziwił się Diego.

– Skąd wziąłeś tę Dolores!

– Jaką Dolores? O kim ty mówisz? – zdumienie Diego było tak duże, że w innej sytuacji Victoria zapewne głośno by się roześmiała. Ale teraz nie było jej do śmiechu. Właśnie spędziła prawie dwie godziny wysłuchując zachwytów nad Zorro i kąśliwych komentarzy o swojej osobie, a Diego nie okazał się jej w najmniejszym stopniu pomocny. Zatem przelała na niego całe swoje zmęczenie i poirytowanie.

– O tę małą Escobedo, którą tak romantycznie przywiozłeś do mnie, do mojej gospody i z którą się tak czule żegnałeś przy wszystkich – zaczęła rozwścieczona, a potem krzyczała dalej. – Czy ja już się ci znudziłam? Tak? – Ruszyła do Diego i podkreślała każde pytanie puknięciem palca. – Zorro szuka innej _señority_? Młodszej? Lepiej urodzonej? Z ładniejszą buzią? A może bardziej ułożonej? Której można przynosić kwiaty? Albo śpiewać pod oknami? Nie mogłeś być wobec niej choć odrobinę mniej uprzejmy? Choć trochę okazać, że ci na mnie jeszcze zależy? Jak mogłeś? Wiesz, co one teraz opowiadają?

W trakcie tej tyrady Diego cofał się stopniowo od biurka. Wreszcie złapał Victorię za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany.

– Nie ma innej _señority_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Nikogo nigdy nie było prócz ciebie.

– Puść mnie! – prychnęła.

Odsunął się posłusznie. Strzepnęła jego dłoń z ramienia.

– Nie wierzę ci – oświadczyła. – Nie wierzę. Mówisz tak tylko, by mnie uspokoić.

– Vi... – wyciągnął rękę, chcąc ją znów przytrzymać, czy może przytulić.

– Zostaw mnie!

Odwróciła się i wypadła z gabinetu, mijając zaskoczonego _don_ Alejandro. Rozpłakała się dopiero wtedy, gdy zabudowania hacjendy znikły za drzewami.

_Don_ Alejandro zajrzał ostrożnie do pokoju. Diego stał przy oknie, zapewne obserwując odjazd Victorii i w zamyśleniu pocierał dłonią kark. Rozsypane na biurku rysiki i mapy świadczyły w czym mu tak gwałtownie przerwano.

– Diego?

– Tak, ojcze? – odwrócił się od okna.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Oczywiście, jeśli możesz – lekkim słowom _don_ Alejandro przeczył ton, jakim były wypowiedziane.

– Uraziłem Victorię – w głosie Diego można było wyczuć bezmierne zdumienie. – Uratowałem dziś z potoku dziewczynę, bratanicę Hernando Escobedo. Woda porwała dyliżans, którym jechała. Wyciągnąłem ją, przywiozłem do miasta… – Wciąż kręcił głową na poły z namysłem, na poły ze zdumieniem. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem…

– Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz – _don_ Alejandro oparł się o ścianę koło okna. – Wyciągnąłeś ją ty, czy Zorro?

– Zorro – Diego na moment oderwał wzrok od drzew zasłaniających drogę do Los Angeles. – Tornado potrzebuje ruchu, więc uznałem, że będzie lepiej, jak to Zorro pojedzie rozejrzeć się po okolicy.

_Don_ Alejandro przez chwilę miał ochotę się roześmiać z bezradnego zdumienia syna. Diego najwyraźniej zapomniał już, jak boleśnie przeżywał każde swoje niepowodzenie, gdy Victoria dawała mu do zrozumienia, że Zorro jest znacznie bardziej od niego atrakcyjny. A może po prostu uważał, że to, co było pomiędzy nim a _señoritą_ Escalante było jedyne i wyjątkowe? Czasem jego syn był rozbrajająco naiwny, gdy chodziło o relacje pomiędzy mężczyznami i kobietami. Ale nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć, jeszcze nie teraz. Toteż ograniczył się do krótkiej porady.

– Wiesz, synu? – powiedział. – Gdy twoja matka wpadała w złość, nieważne z jakiego powodu, miałem tylko jedno wyjście.

– Jakie?

– Przeprosić ją…

– Ale…

– Nie ma ale. Żadnych ale. Pojedziesz do Los Angeles i przeprosisz Victorię. Za to co zrobiłeś i co, być może, nie zrobiłeś. Tego ona od ciebie oczekuje.

X X X

Wieczór nadszedł szybko, ale i tak było to późno dla znękanej _señority_ Victorii. Wreszcie stali bywalcy opuścili gospodę, goście położyli się spać, a ona mogła udać się do swojego pokoju. Rozczesywała właśnie włosy, gdy usłyszała lekki szelest. Coś skrobało w okiennice. Obróciła się do okna. Wiedziała doskonale kto to i, przekornie, nie miała ochoty otwierać. Ktoś za oknem zaskrobał jeszcze raz, a po chwili, ku swemu zdumieniu, Victoria zobaczyła ostrze niewielkiego sztyletu, które gość wsunął w szczelinę i podważył rygiel okiennicy. Skrzywiła się i wstała.

– Witaj, Zorro – oświadczyła zimno, gdy okno się otworzyło. – Przyszedłeś się tłumaczyć?

– Nie – odparł Diego. – Przyszedłem cię przeprosić. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz teraz krzyczeć? – zapytał.

– Nie, nie będę.

Dopiero teraz, gdy wskoczył przez okno, zdała sobie sprawę, że przyszedł w stroju Diego, nie w masce. Uśmiechał się jednak do niej w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju sposób, w jaki uśmiechał się Zorro.

– Przyszedłem cię przeprosić. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem – powiedział. – Nie wiem, czego nie zrobiłem, ani też co takiego powiedziałem. Ale chcę, byś wiedziała, że nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiem też, co one, i jakie one opowiadały, ale daję ci moje słowo, i słowo Zorro, że nie ma nikogo innego niż ty. Jesteś tylko ty.

Victoria potrząsnęła głową. Cała jej złość na Diego jakoś rozmyła się w ciągu dnia. I, musiała to przyznać sama sobie, niepotrzebnie się na niego rozzłościła. Sprowokowało ją tylko to paplanie dziewczyn i rozmarzone oczy tamtej panienki. A to, że Diego wdrapał się do jej pokoju tak, jak zwykle robił to Zorro, miło ogrzało jej serce. Przez chwilę jeszcze się wahała, ale gdy Diego dotknął jej ramienia, uśmiechnęła się nagle i pocałowała go.

.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Wspomnienie wieczornej wizyty Diego poprawiało nastrój Viktorii następnego ranka, aż do południa. Było jej trudno złościć się na marudnych gości czy obrażonego _alcalde_, gdy wciąż miała w pamięci niepewną minę Diego, gdy starał się ją przeprosić „za wszystko co zrobił i czego nie zrobił", jak to ujął.

Jednak w południe przyjechał _don_ Escobedo z córkami i bratanicą. On zjawił się w Los Angeles, by złożyć wizytę _alcalde_ i dowiedzieć się, co Luis Ramone ma zamiar uczynić z pechowym woźnicą dyliżansu, a one chciały dowiedzieć się, czy odnaleziono może kufry donny Dolores i rozejrzeć za krawcową. Kilka kobiet w pueblo parało się dorywczo tym fachem, a choć zazwyczaj szyte przez nie stroje były bardziej praktyczne niż efektowne, zapewne mogły one poradzić sobie z bardziej wyszukaną garderobą. Niestety, całe życie towarzyskie Los Angeles koncentrowało się wokół gospody _señority_ Victorii Escalante, i choć chwilami bardzo tego żałowała, nie mogła zamknąć drzwi przed niektórymi gośćmi.

Tak było i tym razem. Dziewczęta przybyłe z _don _Escobedo, po wizycie u krawcowych, zasiadły w gospodzie przy kubkach cydru, by omówić poczynione ustalenia. Wkrótce ich rozmowa, z początkowego tematu fasonów, kolorów i krojów sukien noszonych przez damy w Monterey, Kadyksie czy Madrycie, przeszła na fascynujący panienki temat jeźdźca w czarnej masce, Zorro, a zaraz po tym na temat Victorii Escalante i ich wzajemnych powiązań. Temat ten był zawiły, wymagający starannego rozważenia i wzajemnej dyskusji. Niestety, donna Dolores, najwidoczniej pod wpływem _señory_ Chiary, nie miała najlepszego mniemania o mieszkańcach Los Angeles, szczególnie tych, którzy byli mieszanej krwi. Nie uważała też za stosowne nadmiernie ściszać głosu, toteż _señorita_ Victoria, pracując w kuchni, mogła dokładnie usłyszeć, co sądzi o niej młoda donna Escobedo. I niestety, nie były to zbyt pochlebne opinie.

Victoria dowiedziała się więc wiele o swych nazbyt wystających kościach policzkowych i tym, że czynią jej twarz zbyt płaską i szeroką, jak na twarz urodziwej dziewczyny. Dowiedziała się także o niezbyt zdrowym, a z pewnością nieeleganckim kolorze swojej skóry, nieprzyjemnie kontrastującym z białymi bluzkami, jakie tak chętnie nosiła i sugerującym, że jest ona osobą nisko urodzoną i pracująca fizycznie. O nadmiarze fizycznej pracy miały też świadczyć dłonie Victorii, zbyt szerokie i masywne, jak na dłonie kobiety, nie mówiąc już o dziewczynie. W rozmowie dziewcząt dominowało także przekonanie, że Victoria nie tylko jest już osobą u progu starości, lecz dodatkowo się postarza, nie chroniąc się przed słonecznym światłem, a dowodem tego są liczne już zmarszczki na jej twarzy. Także jej zachowanie i charakter, zdaniem donny Dolores pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, choć, jak się wyraziła, można było spodziewać się takich manier po kimś będącym wpół Indianką i prostą oberżystką. Ogólnie została zatem uznana za kogoś nieatrakcyjnego, kto z niewiadomych powodów przyciągnął do swojej osoby uwagę dwu najatrakcyjniejszych kawalerów w Los Angeles – Zorro i _don_ Diego de la Vegi, choć tego ostatniego tłumaczyło poniekąd ekscentryczne usposobienie i upodobanie do dziwactw.

Najgorszym w tej rozmowie był fakt, iż donna Escobedo okazała się całkowicie odporna na milczącą perswazję Victorii, a także na jej bardziej i mniej kąśliwe uwagi. Przyjmowała je jako dowód braku wychowania i niskiego urodzenia _señority_ Escalante. Pozostałe panny Escobedo, zwykle mniej lub bardziej życzliwe dla Victorii, pozostawały pod całkowitym wpływem donny Dolores i idąc za jej przykładem nagle zaczęły niepomiernie zadzierać nosa. Pokusa wyproszenia całego tego rozćwierkanego towarzystwa za drzwi gospody powoli stawała się nie do odparcia, ale sytuację uratowało pojawienie się _don_ Diego. Wkroczył do gospody, z roztargnieniem wymienił kilka pozdrowień ze znajomymi _caballeros_, i bezceremonialnie zabrał ze sobą Victorię, zapraszając ją na wspólną przejażdżkę. Po kilku milach galopu i dłuższej rozmowie, a zwłaszcza celnych i dowcipnych komentarzach Diego, mogła już śmiać się na wspomnienie wpół zdumionych, wpół oburzonych min dziewcząt, gdy zwróciła im raz i drugi uwagę, czy też gdy wtrąciła się do ich komentowania koloru jej skóry, a jeszcze bardziej bawiło Victorię wspomnienie zgorszonego syknięcia donny Dolores, gdy ona całowała się z Diego na powitanie. Ale gdzieś w jej pamięci pozostawały te kąśliwe uwagi panien i raz, i drugi, z niesmakiem przyjrzała się swoim dłoniom, zmęczonym i poznaczonym śladami po kroplach oleju czy przyprawach.

Niestety, panny Escobedo zaczęły pojawiać się codziennie, a spotkania z nimi były coraz bardziej i bardziej drażniące. Powódź zniosła kilka ogrodzeń w okolicy, parę stad bydła się rozproszyło, a niedaleko ruin starej kopalni osunęło się zbocze. Wszystko to sprawiało, że większość _caballeros_ i ich rodzin spędzała czas w swoich domach, a raczej na terenie posiadłości, starając się doprowadzić do porządku swoje włości, co za tym zaś idzie, życie towarzyskie Los Angeles prawie całkowicie zamarło. _Don_ Escobedo także miał sporo pracy, więc panienki stały się kłopotliwymi zawalidrogami, które nudziły się tak w hacjendzie, jak i w gospodzie. Wyglądało na to, że obmawianie Victorii stało się ich ulubioną rozrywką, a do takiej okrutnej, podszytej lekceważeniem zabawy _señorita_ Escalante nie była przyzwyczajona. Choć Diego robił co mógł i pojawiał się w gospodzie także codziennie, nawet zaniedbując swoje obowiązki w hacjendzie, by dać jej chwilę wytchnienia, niewiele to pomagało.

Raz tylko wyjątkowo dobrze odpoczęła na takim wypadzie. Diego zabrał ją wysoko w góry za pueblo, gdzie swego czasu znalazł niewielkie jeziorko. Słońce mocno już przygrzewało, więc Victoria, po chwili namysłu, zażądała, by się na trochę oddalił, a sama z przyjemnością zanurzyła się w wodzie. Cisza nad jeziorem, głosy ptaków, chłód wody i spokój pozwoliły jej wtedy wypocząć. Zerkając ku brzegowi była niemal pewna, że wypatrzy tam Diego ukrytego za krzewami, ale młody de la Vega chyba potraktował jej polecenie bardzo sumiennie, bo pojawił się dopiero gdy go zawołała, starannie unikając zerkania na te miejsca, gdzie woda skapująca jej z włosów przemoczyła materiał bluzki.

Wreszcie wezbrana woda w _arroyos_ opadła, a drogi stały się znów przejezdne. Jedni podróżni odjechali z Los Angeles, drudzy przybyli. Głównie handlarze, bo ulewy opóźniły o kilka dni zwyczajowy targ. O tyle wyszło to na dobre, że oczekując na przejazd w Monterey kupcy zebrali się w większą grupę i byli wśród nich tacy, którzy zwykle omijali malutkie pueblo. Tak więc rynek został bardziej niż zwykle wypełniony straganami, sprzedającymi i kupującymi.

Victoria szybko uzupełniła zapasy przypraw kuchennych, zamówiła dostawę wina i cydru i dokupiła kilka pięknych, polewanych garnków do gospody. Teraz mogła zająć się innymi, mniej praktycznymi zakupami.

Stoiska z materiałami były wprost oblężone. Victoria już z daleka słyszała podniesiony głos _señory_ Chiary, z oburzeniem perorującej na temat skandalicznie wysokich cen i kiepskiej jakości oferowanego towaru.

– To wprost oburzające! – wykrzykiwała. – Czy w tym dzikim kraju nie ma nikogo, kto by przywoził bardziej eleganckie materiały?

– _Señora_, to doskonały aksamit, wprost z wytwórni w San Francisco, gdzie nici na niego zostały przywiezione z samego Makao.

– To, co nazywacie aksamitem, człowieku, to powycierana szmata, w którą nie wytarłabym nawet butów, a za którą żądacie skandalicznie wysokiej ceny! Coś takiego powinno być karane przez _alcalde_! Grzywną i aresztem!

– _Señora_! Proszę mi nie grozić! – handlarz zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

_Señorita_ Victoria skorzystała z tego, że _señora_ Chiara przez moment zatchnęła się z oburzenia i zręcznie wsunęła się pomiędzy nią, a stragan.

– _Buenos dias, señor_ – przywitała handlarza.

– _Buenos dias, señorita_ Escalante – rozpromienił się. – Jak dobrze znów _señoritę_ zobaczyć!

– Przywieźliście? – Victoria nie traciła czasu. _Señora_ Chiara mogła w każdej chwili dojść do siebie i zaprotestować przeciw tak skandalicznemu, jej zdaniem, traktowaniu.

– Przywiozłem – handlarz uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaprosił Victorię za stół. Tam ostrożnie rozwinął jutowy zawój, do tej pory starannie ukryty pod blatem. – Proszę, _señorita_.

W zawoju był jedwab. Biały jedwab, cieniutki i delikatny, wydawał się promieniować własnym blaskiem. Gdy dotknęła go i przesunęła nim po dłoniach, miała wrażenie, że przez ręce przelewa się jej chłodna, źródlana woda. Był idealny.

– O, to już się do czegoś nadaje – usłyszała nagle za uchem i _señora_ Chiara sięgnęła przez stragan, by pomacać trzymany przez Victorię materiał. Odsunęła się szybko. Nie chciała pozwolić, by ta kobieta dotykała czegokolwiek z jej rzeczy. Handlarz wzniósł na moment oczy ku niebu, jakby prosząc je o litość.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – _señora_ Chiara prawidłowo odczytała gest. – Nie mogę sprawdzić, czy ta tkanina do czegokolwiek się nadaje? I dlaczego nie została wyłożona wśród innych towarów?

– Ta tkanina – handlarz odezwał się spokojnie – została sprowadzona na specjalne życzenie _señority_ Escalante. Została także już opłacona, _señora_.

– Płacę więcej!

– Niestety, _señora_, nie mogę. Mam umowę z _señoritą_ Escalante. Jeśli sobie życzycie, sprowadzę wam podobną tkaninę, już za trzy tygodnie.

– Trzy tygodnie! – wykrzyknęła _señora_ Chiara. – Wy chyba sobie żartujecie! Potrzebuję tkanin stosownych na suknie dla dobrze urodzonej panny już, teraz, a nie za trzy tygodnie!

– Niestety, nie mogę – upierał się handlarz. – _Señorita_ Escalante, jeśli zechcecie… – zwrócił się do Victorii.

– Nie, ona nie zechce! – _señora_ Chiara nachyliła się nad straganem. Handlarz w ostatniej chwili odsunął zwój jedwabiu sprzed jej rozczapierzonych palców.

– _Señora_ – odezwała się Victoria. Do tej pory starała się zachować spokój, ale już dłużej nie mogła wytrzymać. – _Señora_, proszę zostawić moją własność w spokoju. Ten materiał kupiłam na suknię.

– Na suknię? Na suknię? – oburzyła się _señora_ Chiara. – Od kiedy to karczemna ladacznica ubiera białą suknię!

Victorii przez moment pociemniało w oczach. Już brała zamach, by uderzyć w twarz i posłać tę obrzydliwą kobietę na ziemię, gdy nagle jej ramiona objęło męskie ramię.

– Mężczyzna za takie słowa o mojej narzeczonej zapłaciłby krwią, _señora_ – odezwał się Diego de la Vega lodowatym tonem. – Kobiety uderzyć nie mogę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mogę sprawić, że za to zapłacicie.

– Jak to!

– Uważajcie. _Alcald_e wprowadził zakaz. Ktokolwiek sprowokuje zwadę, czy bitkę, zapłaci grzywnę i spędzi noc w areszcie. Więc jeśli nie chcecie zapoznać się z urokami pryczy w garnizonie, uważajcie na słowa. Każde, jakie mówicie.

– Wy… wy…

– Uważajcie.

_Señora_ Chiara odetchnęła głęboko. Nagle wzruszyła ramionami i wyprostowała się.

– Porozmawiam z _don_ Escobedo – pogroziła. – A wy… wy powinniście bardziej uważać, kogo bierzecie za żonę!

Odwróciła się i odeszła, tylko jej staroświecka mantyla kołysała się nad tłumem. Victoria z trudem odetchnęła. Diego ujął ją za rękę i delikatnie rozgiął jej palce, zaciśnięte w pięść tak, że paznokcie wbiły się w ciało.

– Proszę… Nie pozwól, by jej głupota cię dotknęła… – odezwał się cicho.

– Diego… Wiem, ale…

– Postaram się znaleźć sposób, by ją jakoś uciszyć – obiecał. – Ale, ale… – odezwał się nagle weselszym tonem, starając się zmienić temat. – Usłyszałem coś o materiale na suknię. Mogę go zobaczyć?

– Nie! – Victoria wyrwała się z jego objęć i gwałtownie zasłoniła jutę. – Nie wolno! To przynosi pecha!

– Pecha? Chcesz powiedzieć Vi, że zamówiłaś…?

– Tak, zamówiłam – uśmiechnęła się, musiała się uśmiechnąć na widok oszołomienia i zachwytu malującego się na twarzy Diego.

– To wspaniale! Ale, ale… Czy mogę za to zapłacić?

– Nie, nie możesz – pokręciła głową. – To będzie moja suknia i ja za nią płacę.

– Victoria…

– Powiedziałam.

Diego westchnął.

– Widzicie, _señor_ – zwrócił się do sprzedawcy – z jak piękną i stanowczą kobietą przyjdzie mi iść przez życie. Victorio, zróbmy tak: wybierz prócz sukni wszystko inne, co będzie jeszcze do niej pasować, a ja za to zapłacę.

– Diego?

– Wiesz – Diego uśmiechnął się na poły łobuzersko, na poły przepraszająco – chcę iść do ślubu z tobą w pasującym ubraniu, a wypadałoby, by pan młody też za swoje płacił. Więc proszę, wybierz tkaniny, a rachunek ja zapłacę zaraz po południu. Będę krążył jeszcze trochę po placu. Względnie przyślijcie go do hacjendy de la Vegów, jeśli tak będzie dla was wygodniej.

Diego raz jeszcze delikatnie uścisnął ramię Victorii i oddalił się w stronę stołów zastawionych szkłem. Handlarz, ucieszony perspektywą zysku, zaczął otwierać przed Victorią kolejne pakunki. Do jedwabiu miała już wcześniej zamówiony batyst, także biały, ale teraz na ladzie znalazły się przed nią zwoje francuskich koronek klockowych i drugich, brabanckich, przypominających najkruchszą piankę, białą, srebrną i złocistą. Obok nich złożył zwoje jedwabnego aksamitu w kilkunastu odcieniach, płótna londyńskie i grubo tkane sznury na szamerowania, złote i srebrne, takie, jakimi ozdabiali swe stroje _caballeros_. Wybrała kilka rzeczy, tych podstawowych i tych, które chciała wykorzystać jako ozdoby. Na koniec, gdy już wybrane materiały były spakowane i Felipe, który zajrzał do nich z polecenia Diego, został odprawiony z zakupami do gospody, sprzedawca wyciągnął jeszcze jedną paczkę.

– Chowałem to na specjalną okazję – powiedział. – A że wkrótce będziecie panną młodą, jak zrozumiałem, wygląda mi na to, że powinno to pójść w wasze ręce.

Otworzył. W paczce było _rebozo_, szal z śnieżnobiałego jedwabiu i z tak cienkich nici, że wydawało się być niemal mgłą. Ta rzecz była warta fortunę, ale olśniewała.

– _Señor_… Ja…

– Pozwólcie, że _don_ de la Vega za to zapłaci – odezwał się sprzedawca. – Do pana młodego musi należeć zakupienie welonu. Obiecuję, że nie policzę mu za wiele, by przyniosło wam szczęście.

Victoria Escalante z niedowierzaniem wzięła w dłonie delikatny materiał. To był szal godzien nie _señority_ czy donny, ale księżniczki czy wręcz królowej, a ona miała go ubrać. Przesunęła go delikatnie w dłoniach. Nagły hałas wytrącił ją z zauroczenia. Ponad głowami kupujących, w niewielkiej odległości, kołysała się mantyla _señory_ Chiary. Kobieta najwyraźniej wracała. Victoria raz jeszcze przesunęła szal w dłoniach, nagle dostrzegając, jak silnie biel nici odcina się od smagłej skóry jej dłoni. W myślach ożyły wspomnienia kwaśnych komentarzy donny Dolores.

– Nie – powiedziała szybko. – Nie mogę. To jest zbyt wspaniałe.

Oddała szal, podziękowała i uciekła od stoiska. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że sprzedawca pewnie za chwilę zaprezentuje to śnieżne cudo _señorze_ Chiarze czy młodym panienkom Escobedo.

Nie miała ochoty już wracać do gospody i ryzykować, że natknie się tam na _señorę_ Chiarę czy rozchichotane kuzynki Escobedo. Wspomnienie słów kobiety, tego powątpiewania, czy przysługuje jej prawo do białej sukni, nadal bolało. Troska Diego tylko trochę je zagłuszyła, ale teraz widok tego cudnego _rebozo_ i to, że się nagle zlękła i zrezygnowała z zakupu, przywołało to w całej okazałości, podobnie jak wszystkie zasłyszane wcześniej słowa o jej niedostatkach urody. Krążyła bez celu pomiędzy straganami, aż jej uwagę przyciągnął stół zastawiony masą mniejszych i większych pudełeczek, naczyniek i koszyczkowych skrzyneczek.

– Piękna pani! Piękna pani! – zagaił sprzedawca. – Kup pani coś u mnie!

– A co sprzedajecie? – zapytała, niemal machinalnie.

– Leki różne, leki niezwykłe! Te dla kobiet, i te dla mężczyzn! Mogą śmierć odpędzić, chorobę odgonić, urodę przywrócić! Dodać pewności siebie! Mogą ze starca uczynić młodzieńca, a siwym włosom nadać znowu blask! Twarz wygładzą, zmarszczek ujmą, liczko rozjaśnią!

– Rozjaśnią? – ściągnęła brwi Victoria, nagle zainteresowana.

– Tak, rozjaśnią. Proszę, spróbujcie tej pomady. Nada każdej skórze, choćby nie wiem jak opalonej, białość alabastru i kości słoniowej. Najpiękniejsze donny na dworze królewskim jej używają, by ich twarze przypominały swą delikatnością różane płatki.

Wspomnienie drwiących słów donny Dolores ożyło w pamięci Victorii, podobnie jak obraz twarzyczki samej panienki – delikatnej cery, idealnego owalu twarzy, wielkich, szarych oczu za firankami gęstych rzęs. Dolores była niczym krucha rzeźba z porcelany czy kości słoniowej. Czyżby zawdzięczała to właśnie podobnym pomadom?

– Biorę pudełko – rzuciła szybko.

– Dopłaćcie trochę, a dam wam większe, takie co na długo wystarczy – zaproponował handlarz. – Nieprędko będę tędy przejeżdżał, nie w najbliższych miesiącach, a to trzeba stosować stale…

Dopłaciła i z nabożnym szacunkiem wzięła w dłonie spory słój z rudej, mocno wypalonej gliny, ozdobiony ornamentem z plecionki. Odchodząc od stoiska, zauważyła _alcalde_, przyglądającego się z namysłem także temu stołowi i usłyszała jeszcze, jak sprzedawca zaczyna swoją litanię.

– _Señor, o señor_! Niezwykłe są tu rzeczy! Leki różne, leki niezwykłe! Te dla kobiet, i te dla mężczyzn! Mogą śmierć odpędzić, chorobę odgonić, urodę przywrócić! Dodać pewności siebie! Umysł jasnym uczynić! Powodzenie przynieść w planach!

Skręciła pomiędzy stragany i gwar rozmów zatarł dalsze nawoływania handlarza. Nim jednak ruszyła w stronę gospody, zawróciła do stoiska z tkaninami. Było już znacznie uszczuplone, handlarz właśnie nadzorował ładowanie na niewielki wózek kolejnych paczek z materiałami. Ucieszył się jednak na jej widok.

– _Señorita_ Escalante! – zawołał.

– _Señor_?

– Tak sądziłem, że do mnie wrócicie – oświadczył czymś ucieszony. – Ale muszę wam coś powiedzieć.

– Tak? – Victorii ścisnęło się serce na myśl, że piękne _rebozo_ zostało już sprzedane.

– Właśnie chciałem odesłać _rebozo_ do _don_ Diego.

– Nie! – zaprotestowała Victoria, ucieszona, że szal nie znalazł jeszcze nabywcy. – Ja za nie zapłacę.

– Ależ _señorita_…

– Powiedziałam! Mam umowę z _don_ Diego, które z nas płaci za co i nie zamierzam jej zmieniać. Jednak – złagodziła ton – jestem wam wdzięczna, że nie sprzedaliście tego _rebozo_ komu innemu.

– To piękny szal, _señorita_, piękna robota. Wolałem oddać go komuś, kto doceni jego urodę – mina handlarza jasno wskazywała, kogo miał na myśli.

X X X

Wieczorem, w swoim pokoju, Victoria długo przypatrywała się wpierw rozłożonym na łóżku tkaninom, a potem odbiciu swojej twarzy w lustrze i temu, jak od jej włosów pięknie odcina się biel plecionki szala. Westchnęła, śledząc palcem delikatne rysy w kącikach oczu. Potem otworzyła słój i dość nieufnie powąchała jego zawartość. Zapach był… dziwny, ale nie nieprzyjemny, raczej znajomy. Kojarzył się jej z wełnianymi chustami. Ale to nie przeszkadzało, a sama pomada była delikatna w dotyku i lśniąco biała. Posmarowała więc nią twarz i szyję, ostrożnie i delikatnie, by nie nałożyć za wiele.

Rankiem czuła się, jakby przed pójściem spać ochlapała się ciastem i zapomniała zmyć je z policzków. Skóra zakrzepła w ściągniętą maskę. Jednak gdy się umyła, dostrzegła, że zmarszczki przy oczach nieznacznie zmalały. I była pewna, że jej skóra nabrała delikatności i rozjaśniła się w kolorze.

CDN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

.

Od autora: ABlape – thanks for review!

.

Mijające dni wypełniała mieszkańcom Los Angeles codzienna krzątanina. Ślady powodzi zostały usunięte, stada zapędzone na pastwiska porosłe świeżą trawą, a sady i ogrody wypełniały się warzywami. Prace gospodarskie wróciły więc do swego zwykłego rytmu, co oznaczało, że w gospodzie _señority_ Victorii Escalante wino lało się z dzbanów, a gwar rozmów nie cichł do późnej nocy.

Ku zadowoleniu samej _señority_, panny Escobedo prawie nie zaglądały do gospody. Widywała je, a jakże, gdy składały wizytę krawcowym, ale zwykle wpadały do pueblo i natychmiast znów wyjeżdżały. Victoria domyślała się, że póki nie zakończą przymiarek i dopasowywania stroju, nie pojawią się w gospodzie, ale nie martwiło jej to. Podobnie jak nie przejmowała się tym, że żadna ze szwaczek nie miała obecnie czasu na coś innego niż suknie donny Dolores i jej kuzynek. Jej suknia miała być jedyna w swoim rodzaju, dopracowana w każdym szczególe, mogła więc czekać i obmyślać ją bez pośpiechu.

Sprawą, jaka zaprzątała rozmówców w gospodzie, prócz oczekiwań na letnie upały i jesienne burze, była zmiana, jaka zaszła w ostatnich tygodniach w _alcalde_. Luis Ramone, zwykle na zmianę kąśliwy, wyniosły czy obrażony, stał się nieoczekiwanie otwarty i przyjazny. Chyba każdy mieszkaniec pueblo przeżywał szok, gdy słyszał z jego strony beztroskie powitanie, a z tego szoku rodziło się pytanie, co też takiego znów _alcalde_ wymyślił. Jak do tej pory dobry i przyjazny nastrój Ramone oznaczał jedynie, że właśnie wciela on w życie swój kolejny genialny plan, który kończył się dla niego wielkim „Z" wyciętym na ubraniu, a dla mieszkańców Los Angeles, po przejściowych niedogodnościach, pożywką do długich dyskusji nad kubkami wina i cydru. Choć więc na razie _alcalde_ niczego nie ogłaszał, zastanawiano się już, co też tym razem to będzie.

Jednak _alcalde_ pozostawał _alcalde_, niezmiennym niczym pory roku i chociaż dotychczas nic nie mówił o nowych podatkach, czy pomiarach gruntu, to sprowadził do Los Angeles oddziałek żołnierzy. Być może zrobił tak, by poprawić swoje samopoczucie po tym, jak _don_ Hernando wytknął mu w ostrych słowach brak patroli, które mogły ostrzec podróżnych przed zalanymi drogami. A może planował coś znacznie szerzej zakrojonego, do czego będzie mu potrzebna znacznie większa obsada garnizonu. Jak by nie było, obecnie więcej stołów w gospodzie zajmowali żołnierze. Pili najtańsze wino, zamawiali posiłki i plotkowali, niczym gromada starych bab. Victoria, jak i jej pomocnice, miała pełne ręce roboty.

Któregoś wieczoru, gdy nalewała wino, jeden z żołnierzy sięgnął ku niej. Już miała się odwrócić z ostrym słowem, bowiem przez ostatnie dni, z niewiadomych powodów była coraz bardziej rozdrażniona, gdy siedzący obok kapral Rojas ściągnął rękę kolegi na stół.

– Nie radzę – zauważył spokojnie.

– Czemu?

– Bo nikt nie zaczepia _señority_ Victorii, Juan. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach.

– A to dlaczego? – Juan najwidoczniej miał ochotę popytać, czy się poupierać.

– Dlatego – prychnął inny z siedzących przy stole żołnierzy, jeden z starej gwardii, jak się w żartach teraz określali.

– Rozejrzyj się dookoła, Checa – Rojas oparł się wygodnie o ścianę i pociągnął spory łyk wina. – Los Angeles to najmilsze miejsce pod słońcem na służbę. Mamy tu wygodną kwaterę, wina są i dobre, i tanie, tak samo jedzenie, a gdy nie masz już żołdu, zawsze dostaniesz coś niecoś na kreskę. Oczywiście, jeśli spłacasz swoje długi, będzie ci łatwiej. A jakby to cię nie przekonywało, to wiedz, że tutejsze _señoritas_ potrafią spojrzeć przyjaznym okiem na samotnego żołnierza.

– Więc czemu nie mogę porozmawiać trochę z tą jedną _señoritą_?

– Dlatego, Checa, że ten raj ma swoją cenę. Jeśli nie zgodzisz się jej zapłacić, zamieni się on dla ciebie w piekło. Chcesz ją znać?

– No, mów – Juan Checa także rozsiadł się wygodnie.

– Proszę bardzo, oto ta cena: Nie wchodź w drogę Zorro.

– Nie wchodź w drogę? A co to ma znaczyć? – zdziwił się Checa. – I czy przypadkiem na ścianach nie wiszą ogłoszenia z nagrodą za głowę tego… Zorro?

– A wiszą, wiszą – wzruszył ramionami Rojas. – A co to oznacza? Ano, choćby to, że nie zaczepia się _señority_, do której on uderzał w konkury.

– O!

– Tak, tak. To była jego pani, i nikt nie mógł złego słowa o niej powiedzieć. I nadal nie może, jeśli to cię interesuje. Ani nie powinien jej zaczepiać, bo będzie miał na głowie nie tylko Zorro, ale i jej obecnego narzeczonego, _don_ Diego.

– Widziałem go – prychnął Checa. – Nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia, że jest bardzo groźny…

– Wiesz Juan? _Don_ Diego może i nie wygląda groźnie, ale potrafił odbić Zorro _señoritę_. A to o czymś świadczy.

– _Don_ Diego całkiem dobrze radzi sobie ze szpadą – wtrącił się przechodzący właśnie obok stołu sierżant Mendoza. Nachylił się do żołnierzy i dodał poufnym tonem. – Uczy się, i to szybko. Ostatnio wytrzymał ze mną całe dwie minuty.

Juan Checa zakrztusił się winem. Kaszlał dłuższą chwilę, nim się opanował i odetchnął.

– To rzeczywiście sporo umie – stwierdził zdławionym głosem. – No dobrze, czyli mam nie umizgiwać się do _señority_ Escalante, bo jest czy też była narzeczoną Zorro.

– I dlatego też, że to ona tu gotuje, więc lepiej bądź dla niej uprzejmy, lub wrócisz do kuchni w garnizonie – zauważył Mendoza. Pozostali przytaknęli.

– No to i dlatego – zgodził się Checa. – A są jeszcze jakieś inne sytuacje, gdy nie należy wchodzić w drogę Zorro, co? Czy tylko kiedy on zajmuje się _señoritami_?

– Ech, Juan, jakby ci to powiedzieć… – westchnął Rojas. – No dobra, nachyl się tutaj i słuchaj. Nie wchodzić w drogę Zorro oznacza, że jak złożysz się z nim na szpady, to odpuszczasz po chwili, jak strzelasz, to dziurawisz powietrze, a jak gonisz… to nie popędzaj za bardzo konia. Jednym zdaniem: nie próbujesz go złapać.

– A to niby dlaczego? Nikt nie próbował zgarnąć tej nagrody?

– Po pierwsze – Rojas z determinacją wypił łyk wina – to nagrodę, jeśli będzie, zgarnie _alcalde_. Komu by się nie udało, to możesz być pewien, że pieniądze wylądują w skrzyni _alcalde_.

– Zaraz, zaraz… A jak była nagroda za tamtą bandę dezerterów, to czy nie dostaliście pieniędzy?

– Oczywiście, że dostaliśmy, tylko widzisz… _Alcalde_ wiózł sakwę z nimi tak, jakby jej nie było. Wszystko cicho i sza, nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wie, a przy siodle _alcalde_ jedna sakwa więcej, i to ciężka. I jak tu wróciliśmy, też się słowem nie zająknął, choć wygłosił wielce porywającą mowę o obronie Los Angeles. Potem _alcalde_ znika do garnizonu i nagle znów zjawia się na placu i znów wygłasza mowę. Tym razem do tego sypie groszem. Ale ja widziałem, jaką on miał krzywą przy tym minę… I nie jestem pewien, ale chyba mi Zorro mignął na dachu garnizonu. Było ciemno, więc nie podnosiłem alarmu, poza tym… to Zorro nas wszystkich zgonił wtedy do roboty i to on tak naprawdę rozwalił tę bandę. Wszyscy potem czekali, czy przyjdzie poświętować, ale się nie zjawił. Może nie chciał nam psuć zabawy, bo by nas _alcalde_ do łapania pogonił, a chyba nikt tego nie chciał. A może i Zorro się zjawił, tylko co innego załatwiał, bo tak sobie myślę, że to on przekonał _alcalde_, by nam oddał te pieniądze.

Checa przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył z namysłem na Rojasa.

– Twierdzisz, że to Zorro tak naprawdę pozbył się dezerterów? A ja słyszałem, że on okrada ludzi i przeszkadza przy zbieraniu podatków…

– Wiesz? – syknął cicho Rojas. – Jak masz za podatki zabrać ubogiej rodzinie jedyną krowę, to naprawdę nie masz ochoty bić się z kimś, kto ci w tej robocie przeszkadza. Raczej odpuścisz, pogonisz chwilę, gdy będzie zmykał, bo Zorro zawsze potem zmyka, a na koniec posłuchasz sobie cierpliwie, jak się _alcalde_ wydziera. Ale krowa zostanie przy rodzinie i ty będziesz miał spokojniejsze sny.

– Do licha, Rojas, wiem, że to paskudne! Moja rodzina też była farmerami i też mieliśmy jedną krowę, wiesz o tym. Ale prawo jest prawo, jak jest podatek, to muszą go zapłacić…

– Tak, tyle, że muszą płacić i ty musisz tę krowę zabierać, tylko dlatego, że _alcalde_ sobie uwidział ten podatek. Obudź się, Checa! _Alcalde_ traktuje tę mieścinę jak dojną krowę, skoro już o krowach mówimy, i każdy pomysł jest dla niego dobry, by coś z ludzi wyciągnąć. Póki Zorro się nie pojawił, paskudnie tu bywało. Teraz też słyszę, jak się ludzie zastanawiają, czemu Ramone was tu ściągnął i co nowego wymyśli. Nie wpadają w panikę tylko dlatego, że Zorro pewnie się w to zaangażuje.

– Więc twierdzisz, że ten Zorro tak naprawdę nie robi nic złego? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

– Im szybciej w to uwierzysz, tym lepiej dla ciebie – stwierdził Rojas.

– A jak nie posłucham twoich rad i spróbuję schwytać Zorro?

– To my sobie siądziemy i popatrzymy… Możesz spróbować, ale wierz mi, że będziemy mieli dobrą zabawę. Zorro może i nie zabija, ale jak mu kto wejdzie w drogę, to szybko ma ochotę umrzeć. Albo przynajmniej zapaść się pod ziemię, by go inni nie oglądali. Już Zorro o to zadba.

Checa jakby stracił zapał do rozmowy. Dopił swoje wino i wyszedł na werandę przed gospodą. Plac Los Angeles był pełen podążających za swoimi sprawami ludzi, przy fontannie kilka dziewcząt nabierało wody do dzbanów, zapewne na wczesną kolację. Kilka innych dziewcząt, elegancko ubranych i w towarzystwie równie eleganckich młodzieńców, przeszło przez rynek kierując się do gospody. Jedna z nich potknęła się na stopniach. Nim którykolwiek z elegantów zareagował, Checa postąpił krok do przodu i podtrzymał panienkę. Ta oparła się na nim, podziękowała z łagodnym uśmiechem i weszła z towarzyszami do gospody, a kapral Checa został na zewnątrz, nieoczekiwanie oszołomiony.

– A mówili, że w Los Angeles są piękne _señority_ – szepnął do siebie.

X X X

Dobry humor _alcalde_ nie trwał długo. Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni i Luis Ramone powrócił do swego zwykłego aroganckiego sposobu bycia. Parę osób było nawet gotowych przysiąc, że _alcalde_ zrobił się jeszcze bardziej arogancki i ignorujący mieszkańców puebla, ale póki za jego opryskliwością nie szły jakieś sankcje finansowe czy fizyczne, przyjmowano to z obojętnością. Ważniejsze były inne, codzienne sprawy.

W gospodzie _señority_ Escalante także było gwarno i wesoło. Panny Escobedo znów były stałymi gośćmi, ale teraz już nie zabawiały się dokuczaniem Victorii. Miały ciekawsze zajęcia. Wciąż otaczała je grupka miejscowych młodzieńców, synów _caballeros_, a także kilka panien, zafascynowanych opowieściami donny Dolores o hiszpańskiej modzie i madryckim dworze, które snuła, kiedy razem przesiadywali na werandzie gospody, nad dzbankami cydru i wina. Sama _señorita_ Escalante miała jednak wątpliwości, czy spoglądać na tych gości łaskawszym okiem, bo choć z jednej strony widziała, jaki przynoszą obrót jej gospodzie, to z drugiej wciąż ją drażniła wyniosłość, z jaką odnosiła się do niej donna Dolores, a za nią reszta towarzystwa, nawet te panny, które wcześniej były całkiem serdeczne w swych relacjach z Victorią. Być może właśnie to powodowało, że Victoria coraz częściej czuła się źle, rozbita i rozdrażniona.

Koło panien Escobedo zadziwiająco często też zdarzało się ujrzeć jednego z nowoprzybyłych żołnierzy. Kapral Juan Checa wciąż pojawiał się w gospodzie, gdy tam przybywały i choć nie ośmielał się zbytnio zbliżyć do wesołego towarzystwa, widać było, że nie spuszcza oka z donny Dolores. Tak było aż do czasu pewnego wydarzenia.

Zły nastrój Luisa Ramone powoli narastał. Coraz częściej zza bramy garnizonu można było usłyszeć połajanki i ruganie, jakimi częstował żołnierzy, wszystkich bez wyjątku, nie tylko pechowego sierżanta Mendozę. Coraz częściej także zdarzały się Ramone starcia z innymi mieszkańcami puebla, głownie z _señoritą_ Escalante, przy posiłkach. Żądał bowiem bycia obsługiwanym jako pierwszy, poza kolejnością, i coraz częściej zgłaszał zastrzeżenia co do jakości potraw, a że _señorita_ ostatnimi czasy też bywała w nienajlepszym humorze, prowadziło to do kolejnych potyczek, które _señorita_ Victoria przegrywała nie tyle dlatego, że nie miała racji, a raczej dlatego, że ustępowała coraz bardziej rozzłoszczonemu _alcalde_.

Zdarzyło się więc pewnego dnia, że _alcalde_ opuścił gospodę wprawdzie najedzony, ale też w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym nastroju. Dzień był pochmurny, a noc deszczowa i na rynku pozostały liczne kałuże i błocko, od świtu rozjechane przez liczne wózki czy końskie kopyta. Trudno więc było się dziwić, że kiedy śpieszący się _alcalde_ wpadł z całym impetem na przechodzącego właśnie przez plac _caballero_, ten zareagował oburzonym okrzykiem. Reakcja _alcalde_ była równie gwałtowna i pełna oburzenia. W jednej chwili wezwał do siebie przechodzących żołnierzy i nakazał im zamknąć pechowego _caballero_ w areszcie. Zwolnił go co prawda po kilku godzinach, ale całe pueblo już wrzało, zaniepokojone taką demonstracją siły.

Plotki i oburzenie mieszkańców skrupiły się między innymi na kapralu Checa. Gdy zjawił się w gospodzie, by swoim zwyczajem wypić kubeczek wina i pośledzić będące właśnie z wizytą panny Escobedo, zamiast swojego cichego siedziska w kącie gospody stanął oko w oko z donną Dolores, która nie przebierając zbytnio w słowach powiedziała mu, co sądzi o takim traktowaniu ludzi, jakie zaprezentował tego dnia _alcalde_. Checa nie miał zbyt wiele na swoją obronę, zwłaszcza że to on dowodził tym nieszczęsnym patrolem, który zabrał _caballero_ do aresztu, ale też nie próbował się zbytnio bronić. Raczej czerwienił się i bladł na przemian, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na rozzłoszczoną panienkę. A ta, gdy już skończyła wykrzykiwać swoje oburzenie, nagle zmieniła front. Słodkim niczym ulepek głosem zaprosiła kaprala, by usiadł nie na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, a przy stole, razem z resztą jej towarzyszy. Postronnym obserwatorom trudno było powiedzieć, co było cięższą próbą dla kaprala, czy gniew donny, czy też raczej jej nieoczekiwana łaska. Tak czy inaczej, gdy donna Escobedo zdecydowała, że pora już wracać do domu, kapral Juan Checa był już poważnie spóźniony na odprawę w garnizonie i, ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, nie dbał o to.

Od tamtej pory kapral Checa stał się stałym towarzyszem donny Escobedo. Oczywiście, nigdy nie przebywała z nim sama, ale gdy zjawiała się w gospodzie, wraz z towarzystwem, nie wahała się go zaprosić, by zasiadł przy ich stole i włączał się do rozmowy. To, że kapral był dość utalentowany w szpadzie, oraz to, że w swej służbie przemierzył już spory szmat meksykańskich kolonii, sprawiało, że coraz częściej to on miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Zwykle jednak donna Dolores nie pozwalała mu na zbyt obszerne opowiadanie i szybko sprowadzała rozmowę na właściwsze, jej zdaniem, tory.

X X X

Przypadek z błockiem i pechowym _caballero_ był pierwszym sygnałem, że Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, zaczyna znów snuć swoje marzenia o znaczeniu i potędze. Wkrótce potem, zapewne zainspirowany wspomnieniem pretensji _don_ Escobedo, jakie ten miał do niego po wypadku dyliżansu, Ramone umyślił sobie budowę mostów nad _arroyo_, którymi po nawałnicach spływała woda. Sam pomysł nie był niczym złym, spora część mieszkańców puebla ucieszyła się, gdy im to oznajmił. Ostatnimi czasy _alcalde_ nabrał bowiem zwyczaju wygłaszania mów na środku puebla. Nikt z tego powodu nie protestował, bo choć co prawda przypominało to wszystkim o jego co bardziej szalonych pomysłach, jak nałożenie opłat na jedyną sprawną studnię, to zarazem było przypomnieniem, jak się takie pomysły kończyły. Trudno było zachować pełną powagę, gdy wspominało się, jak _alcalde_ umykał przez plac, z wielką literą „Z" wyciętą na odzieży tam, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę.

Tak więc oznajmienie przez _alcalde_ nowiny, że zostaną wybudowane przeprawy na drodze do Monterey i Santa Barbara, zostały przywitane oklaskami. Brawa jednak zamarły, gdy w dalszej części mowy Luis Ramone oświadczył, że do budowy ich skierowani zostaną ci, którzy zalegają ze spłacaniem podatków. Ludzie zaczęli się gorączkowo zastanawiać, kiedy i jakie podatki płacili, by mieć pewność, czy to ich dotyczy najnowsze zarządzenie _alcalde_.

Niestety, okazało się, że _alcalde_ nie ma na myśli realnych podatków. Już w dwa dni później kilkanaście gospodarstw w okolicach Los Angeles zostało odwiedzonych przez konny patrol, którego dowódca oznajmiał zaskoczonym i przestraszonym mieszkańcom, że według rejestrów są oni winni znaczne kwoty i ich obowiązkiem jest zgłoszenie się do pracy przy budowie. W ciągu jednego dnia niewielka szopa w garnizonie zapełniła się zmartwionymi, zaniepokojonymi ludźmi.

Jak jednak spodziewała się większość mieszkańców, taka sytuacja nie mogła potrwać długo. Ledwie zapadł wieczór, a żołnierze garnizonu zaciągnęli warty, na plac wjechał Zorro. Tym razem otwarcie wezwał _alcalde_ do uwolnienia ludzi, zatrzymanych w ciągu dnia. Jak można było przewidzieć, Ramone odpowiedział na to otwarciem ognia. Zorro jedynie obrócił się w miejscu i pogalopował w noc. Ta ucieczka była tak niespodziewana, że Ramone, niewiele myśląc, wysłał w pogoń za nim patrol żołnierzy. Ci jednak wrócili szybko, aż za szybko. Zorro po prostu zniknął.

Drugi raz pojawił się, gdy zapadła już ciemność, tylko mur garnizonu był jasno oświetlony pochodniami. Ramone uczył się na swoich wcześniejszych błędach. Mógł się spodziewać, że Zorro pojawi się, by uwolnić zatrzymanych, zatem postawił pod bronią całą obsadę garnizonu. Oświetlił także mur i budynki, by nie dać jeźdźcowi w czarnej masce sposobności do prześlizgnięcia się pod osłoną mroku, gdyż było jasne, że Zorro spróbuje albo wyprowadzić więźniów, albo też zaatakuje samego _alcalde_, by wymusić na nim ich zwolnienie. W jednym i w drugim przypadku alarm w garnizonie i oświetlenie miały mu w tym przeszkodzić.

A jednak Zorro nie próbował podjechać do muru. Tym razem znów ustawił się przed bramą i znów wezwał Ramone, by ten uwolnił więźniów. Reakcja żołnierzy była do przewidzenia. Kolejna salwa wstrząsnęła pueblo.

I tym razem salwa odniosła skutek. Zorro zachwiał się nagle i pochylił w siodle. Obserwujący to ludzie jęknęli. Tornado postąpił niepewnie kilka kroków, jakby zaskoczony tym, że jego pan zachowuje się tak dziwnie, a Zorro osunął się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, wręcz kładąc się na szyi konia. Teraz trzymało go tylko wysokie siodło. Widać było, że jedna ręka kołysze się mu bezwładnie.

Na taki widok _alcalde_ nie mógł nie zareagować. Za murem garnizonu rozległy się krzyki i za chwilę zaskrzypiała otwierana brama. Wtedy jednak Tornado zastrzygł niepewnie uszami i potruchtał w stronę wyjazdu z pueblo, z jeźdźcem wciąż wiszącym bezwładnie w siodle. Chwilę później za nim pognała pogoń – praktycznie wszyscy żołnierze z garnizonu, z samym _alcalde_ na czele. Przy bramie pozostało jedynie dwu żołnierzy, pełniących bardziej symboliczną niż faktyczną wartę.

Tętent koni oddziału ucichł już w nocy. Obaj wartownicy nie ruszali się ze swoich miejsc, nasłuchując, czy nie usłyszą jakiś odgłosów świadczących o tym, że pościg został zakończony sukcesem. Cała ich uwaga była na tym skupiona, toteż uczucie chłodu na karku jednego z nich potrzebowało kilku chwil, by się przebić do świadomości.

– Wybaczcie, _señores_ – usłyszeli za sobą i pierwszy, który się odwrócił, zetknął się z pięścią w czarnej rękawicy. Drugi, widząc tuż przy swojej twarzy ostrze szpady, wolał sam usiąść grzecznie za skrzydłem bramy i dać się spętać i zakneblować.

Zgromadzeni dookoła fontanny zaniepokojeni losem Zorro mieszkańcy pueblo, ku swemu niepomiernemu zdumieniu, ujrzeli aresztantów wymykających się zza bramy garnizonu. Gdy wyszedł już ostatni z nich, ktoś pociągnął skrzydło bramy do środka, a łoskot, jaki temu towarzyszył, świadczył, że zostały założone także sztaby. Kto to zrobił, okazało się za chwilę, gdy na murze pojawiła się doskonale wszystkim znana czarno odziana postać.

Zorro zręcznie zeskoczył na ziemię i zagwizdał donośnie. Odpowiedziało mu rżenie i Tornado, wciąż obarczony sylwetką w pelerynie, wpadł na rynek. Jego pan czule pogłaskał konia po nozdrzach, odpiął z siodła lalkę i usadził ją na cembrowinie fontanny, czemu towarzyszyły coraz głośniejsze śmieszki widzów. Sam Zorro wskoczył na siodło i powoli odjechał w cień zalegający pobliską uliczkę, podczas gdy narastający hałas świadczył o tym, że pogoń powraca.

_Alcalde_ wpadł na plac jako pierwszy i spiął konia prawie w miejscu, gdy zobaczył czarno odzianą postać siedzącą przy fontannie tak, jakby na niego oczekiwała.

– Poddaj się, Zorro! – oznajmił, podjeżdżając. Nieruchomość przeciwnika chyba jednak go zaniepokoiła, bo zamiast dalej się zbliżać, machnął ręką na Checę i Rojasa, którzy nadjechali zaraz za nim. – Obstawić plac! Nie pozwolić, by uciekł!

Zorro jednak nie uciekał. Siedział dalej, jakby zrezygnowany.

– Poddajesz się, Zorro? – spytał Ramone.

Nadal nie było odpowiedzi.

– Może on już nie żyje, _alcalde_… – odezwał się nieśmiało Mendoza. On jeden zauważył tłumek ludzi stojących dookoła placu i przypatrujących się w napięciu rozwojowi wydarzeń. Ramone na to stwierdzenie wzruszył ramionami i zeskoczył z siodła.

– Jesteś aresztowany, Zorro – oznajmił i złapał czarną postać za ramię. Ta osunęła się nagle na ziemię. Mendoza jęknął, a Ramone odruchowo podtrzymał padającego, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na wypleciony z łyka koszyk, będący głową manekina.

Dookoła zerwał się huraganowy ryk śmiechu. Rozwścieczony _alcalde_ poderwał się na równe nogi i kopnął lalkę, a potem ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę bramy garnizonu. Ta jednak okazała się zamknięta.

– Otwierać! – krzyknął Ramone. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

– Munoz, Gomez! Otwierajcie! – zawtórował mu Mendoza. Tym razem odpowiedziały mu kolejne wybuchy śmiechu mieszkańców. Teraz już _alcalde_ zorientował się, że coś jest z bramą nie tak.

– Sierżancie Mendoza – rozkazał. – Otwórzcie bramę.

– Ależ _alcalde_…

– To rozkaz!

Gdy wyznaczeni przez sierżanta żołnierze z trudem wdrapywali się na mur, towarzyszyły im coraz głośniejsze śmiechy i komentarze mieszkańców. Przypominały one już prawie huragan, gdy jeden z żołnierzy stracił równowagę, oparł się na pobliskim daszku i w deszczu dachówek zjechał z powrotem na ziemię. Drugi miał więcej szczęścia. Udało mu się przeskoczyć na drugą stronę muru i już po chwili brama zaczęła się powoli otwierać.

Większość żołnierzy była już w środku, gdy Zorro po raz trzeci wjechał na plac. Mendoza akurat się obejrzał.

– Zorro! – ogłosił.

_Alcalde_ wypadł zza bramy w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Zorro otrzepuje z piasku swoją pelerynę i kapelusz.

– Nie obeszliście się z nimi najlepiej – zauważył Zorro.

– Ty…

– _Alcalde_, raz już próbowaliście zabrać ludzi do prac przymusowych – Zorro wycelował w pierś Ramone ostrze szpady. – Nie próbujcie tego ponownie!

Nim żołnierze wypadli z powrotem z garnizonu, pierś _alcalde_ ozdobiło piękne „Z", a sam Zorro po raz trzeci odjechał w ciemność.

CDN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Wydawać się mogło, że uwolnienie robotników podziałało na _alcalde_ otrzeźwiająco. Przez kilka następnych dni, ani nie wysłał kolejnego patrolu, by sprowadził nowych pracowników, ani też nie pokazywał się za bardzo wśród mieszkańców, tylko Mendoza zjawiał się w gospodzie z prośbą o kolejne posiłki. Powściągliwość Luisa Ramone w spotkaniach z ludźmi była jednak bardziej niż zrozumiała, bo główny temat dyskusji toczonych nad kubkami wina czy cydru stanowiła kolejna sztuczka Zorro. Gdyby _alcalde_ się zjawił, mógłby usłyszeć sporo mało pochlebnych opinii na swój temat, nikt się wiec zatem nie dziwił, że będąc tak wrażliwym na punkcie własnej osoby, woli unikać słuchania tego, co nie sprawia mu przyjemności.

Jednak bywalcy gospody toczyli nie tylko takie rozmowy. Piękną donnę Dolores zmęczyła, czy też znudziła pełna uwielbienia adoracja ze strony kaprala Juana Cheki, albo też to, że miał czasem więcej do powiedzenia niż co poniektórzy jej adoratorzy, i panna w kilku krótkich, wręcz żołnierskich słowach, zażyczyła sobie, by od tej pory się do niej nie zbliżał. Więcej, by nawet nie próbował przebywać w gospodzie w tym samym czasie co ona. Tak ostre postawienie sprawy spotkało się z ponurą, lecz i posłuszną zgodą samego kaprala oraz z pełnymi niedowierzania spojrzeniami ze strony innych obecnych w tamtej chwili gości gospody, a to w szybkim czasie nakręciło miejscowe ploteczki.

Żal było patrzeć na kaprala. Posłusznie wybywał z gospody, gdy wkraczało tam wesołe towarzystwo panien Escobedo, ale też w każdej innej, wolnej od służby chwili, starał się tam pocieszyć kubkiem wina, stawianym mu przez kolegów. Czasem nawet _señorita_ Escalante podsuwała mu coś smaczniejszego na talerzu czy lepszego do picia, w nadziei, że tak poprawi jego paskudny nastrój.

Gdy kolejny raz starał się utopić swoje smutki w winie, siadł koło niego sierżant Mendoza.

– Nie wolno tak desperować, kapralu Checa – zauważył.

Nie było odpowiedzi. Ale też Mendoza jej nie oczekiwał. Usiadł wygodniej i zaczął długą, powikłaną opowieść o swoich własnych przypadkach, gdy kobiety obeszły się z nim podobnie okrutnie. W pewnej chwili przerwał.

– Macie na to ochotę, kapralu? – zapytał wskazując na talerz _burritos_, jaki nieco wcześniej postawiła przed Juanem Juanita.

Juan tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wstyd wam, sierżancie? – rzuciła przechodząca akurat obok stołu _señorita_ Escalante.

– Ale, ale…

– Nie dość, że zawracacie koledze głowę, to jeszcze zjadacie jego kolację. Trzeba było przyjść do mnie, dałabym wam osobną porcję…

– Nie bardzo mam pieniądze, _señorita_… Żołd mi się kończy, a _alcalde_ nic nie mówi, kiedy będzie następny…

– Coś takiego! – zdziwiła się _señorita_ Escalante. – Znów zapomina, że ma wam wypłacić? Okropność! Zamiast wymyślać kolejne szalone plany powinien bardziej skupić się na obowiązkach. Ale, ale, sierżancie, nie martwcie się. Dostaniecie kolację na kredyt.

Mendoza rozpromienił się i ruszył w stronę baru. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił z talerzem kopiasto nałożonym naleśników. Victoria podeszła zaraz za nim.

– Kapralu… – nachyliła się nad stołem.

– Tak?

– Nie popadajcie w rozpacz. Pannie Dolores znudziło się tylko wasze towarzystwo. Być może za jakiś czas znów zacznie go szukać.

– Myślicie serio? – Juan wyprostował się gwałtownie.

– Myślę, kapralu, że powinniście wybić sobie z głowy tę dziewczynę – powiedziała spokojnie _señorita_ Escalante. – Nie sądzę, by ona widziała w was coś więcej niż towarzystwo i rozrywkę. Nie oczekujcie od niej niczego więcej.

– _Señorita_ Victoria! – zaprotestował sierżant. – Jak możecie tak mówić o donnie Dolores.

– Mogę – prychnęła Victoria. – I mówię.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę kuchni.

– A jednak ona chyba ma trochę racji… – zauważył Munoz, który całą tę dyskusję przesiedział milcząco w rogu stołu.

– Ech, one dwie sobie nie przypadły do gustu już od początku… – zbagatelizował sierżant.

– Ale jednak _señorita_ Victoria może mieć rację… – upierał się Munoz. – Checa, chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że kapral może mieć jakieś szanse na względy bratanicy _caballero_?

– Uwierzyłem – Juan Checa mruknął to nad kubkiem.

– Toś oszalał.

– Może… Ale jeszcze dokonam czegoś, by zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

– Czego na ten przykład?

– Złapię Zorro – Juan uniósł dumnie głowę. Munoz zakrztusił się swoim winem, a Mendoza zamarł z kolejnym _burrito_ w połowie drogi do ust.

– Złapiesz… złapiesz… Zorro? – wycharczał Munoz pomiędzy jednym atakiem kaszlu, a drugim. – Oszalałeś, człowieku?

– Nie.

– No to powodzenia, kapralu Checa – Munoz przestał się krztusić i otarł łzy z oczu. – Uprzedź nas tylko, kiedy zaczniesz, byśmy nie wchodzili ci w drogę.

X X X

Na pierwszą próbę schwytania Zorro kapral Juan Checa nie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

_Don_ Esteban Oliveira był jednym z najmłodszych posiadaczy ziemskich w okolicach Los Angeles. Niedawno przejął majątek po swoim ojcu, bardzo niewielki majątek. Powszechnie mówiono, że _don_ Ernesto stracił większość swojej posiadłości wskutek pecha, jakiego miał przy kolejnych transakcjach i pomysłach na rozwinięcie swojej hacjendy, a tylko niektórzy dorzucali, całkiem cicho ze względu na szacunek wobec zmarłego, że ten pech prześladował go nie tyle przy zawieraniu transakcji, co potem, gdy przychodziło do wspólnych wieczorów przy winie i kartach. Jak by jednak nie było, _don_ Ernesto umarł i pozostawił jedynemu synowi niewielki skrawek urodzajnej ziemi, kilkunastu dzierżawców, i spory teren nieużytków. Oraz, oczywiście, samą hacjendę, niewiele różniącą się od ruiny po pożarze, jaki tam miał miejsce.

Jednak _don_ Esteban nie załamywał rąk, ani nie czyniła też tego jego żona. Była córką jednego z dzierżawców i co bardziej nieżyczliwi mówili, że ten właśnie ślub załamał starego _don_ Ernesto, jako ostateczny dowód, że ród Oliveira popadł w całkowitą ruinę. Ale, zrujnowany czy nie, _don_ Oliveira ciężko pracował. Razem z żoną zabrali się do powolnego przywracania do użytku samego budynku hacjendy. Niewielkie stado bydła zamienił na owce, które znacznie lepiej radziły sobie na tym ugorze, który mu pozostał. Prócz owiec zaczął też prowadzić hodowlę koni, osobiście trenując źrebaki pod siodło i szybko się okazało, że konie z ręki _don_ Estebana cieszą się w okolicy zasłużonym powodzeniem.

Jednak i konie, i owce muszą pić, a jedyne źródło, z którego mógł korzystać, znajdowało się na terenach oficjalnie podległych miastu.

_Alcalde_, zapewne zniechęcony uwolnieniem robotników przez Zorro, po dłuższym namyśle poszukał innego sposobu, by budowa mostów nie była obciążeniem dla kasy pueblo, a właściwie to jego własnej kiesy. Skoro zatem nie można było zmusić ludzi do pracy, należało znaleźć kogoś, kto im zapłaci.

I tak, któregoś pięknego dnia, przed ruinami hacjendy _don_ Oliveira, pojawił się patrol pół tuzina żołnierzy, dowodzony przez sierżanta Mendozę, w skład którego wchodził także i kapral Checa.

– Z rozkazu Luisa Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles – odczytywał Mendoza – nakłada się na _don_ Estebana Oliveira kontrybucję z przyczyny nieopłacania prawa użytkowania źródła miejskiego, zagradzania drogi do tegoż źródła, zakłócania porządku na drodze, złamania prawa budowlanego oraz pozostawiania zagrożenia budowlanego.

– Chwileczkę – odezwał się _don_ Esteban. – Jakie zagrożenie, jakie prawo budowlane, jakie zagradzanie drogi? A prawo do korzystania ze źródła opłaciłem, jak co roku…

– Wybaczcie, _señor_, ale nie ma tego w rejestrach. _Alcalde_ stwierdził, że przepędzając owce w pobliżu źródła tarasujecie i tarasowaliście dojazd do tego miejsca. A budowlą jest wasza hacjenda… Ona jest niebezpieczna…

_Don_ Oliveira obejrzał się za siebie. Większość zabudowań hacjendy była niezadaszona, na części ścian było też znać ślady pozostałe po pożarze, który kilka lat temu zmienił ją w okopcone mury. Tylko jedno skrzydło zostało, jak na razie, przykryte dachówką. Owce i konie zaczęły już przynosić zyski, ale na razie tak niewielkie, że nie mógł zainwestować w odbudowę rodzinnego domu, zaś duma nie pozwalała mu się zapożyczać u innych _caballeros_. Obawiał się zresztą, że prośba o pożyczkę nie spotkałaby się z ich strony ze zrozumieniem – w końcu popełnił mezalians, poślubiając Margaritę.

– Mój dom nie zagraża nikomu – stwierdził wreszcie.

– Wybaczcie, _señor_ – powtórzył Mendoza – ale mam rozkaz od _alcalde_, by pobrać od was zaległe należności i kary.

– Te kary są bezprawne!

– Te kary są nałożone przez _alcalde_, _señor_, i muszę was ostrzec, żebyście nie stawiali oporu. _Alcalde_ sprecyzował, że mam przyjąć od was gotówkę, a także, jeśli nie spłacicie całości kwoty, mam zająć część waszej stajni.

– To szaleństwo! – _dona_ Margarita wybiegła przed budynek. – Czy _alcalde_ całkowicie oszalał?

– Takie mam rozkazy – powtórzył sztywno Mendoza, ale widać było po jego nieszczęśliwej minie, że najchętniej by zrezygnował z ich wykonania. – Prowadźcie mnie do domu – polecił.

Trzeba było jednak kaprala i dwu żołnierzy z gotową do użycia bronią, by _don_ Oliveira w końcu uległ i poprowadził ich do tych pomieszczeń, które nazywał domem. Kiedy Mendoza przeliczał skromne zasoby z szkatuły _don_ Estebana i wystawiał pokwitowanie, a żołnierze pilnowali, by rozwścieczona _dona_ Margerita nie wydrapała mu oczu, na zewnątrz niosły się niespokojne rżenia, gdy pozostali wypędzali konie ze stajni.

W pewnym momencie jednak w rżenie i kwiki przestraszonych koni wmieszały się okrzyki żołnierzy. Mendoza przechylił głowę, nasłuchując i nagle poderwał się zza stołu.

– Zorro! – sapnął, biegnąc do drzwi.

Rzeczywiście, był to Zorro. Gdy sierżant z kapralem i dwaj żołnierze przepchnęli się wreszcie przez niskie drzwi, ich towarzysze właśnie rezygnowali ze stawiania oporu. Trudno im się zresztą walczyło, gdy z jednej strony mieli przeciw sobie bicz Zorro, a z drugiej przestraszone konie. Panika, jaka ogarnęła stado _don_ Oliveiry, udzieliła się najwidoczniej wierzchowcom żołnierzy, bo już trzy z nich pozbyły się swoich jeźdźców i biegały luzem, razem z tymi _don_ Estebana i tymi, które pozostawili sierżant i kapral.

Sierżant Mendoza nie miał wątpliwości, co należy zrobić najpierw.

– Łapać konie! – krzyknął. – Łapcie konie i Zorro!

– Zdecydujcie się, sierżancie – Zorro z uśmiechem uniósł dłoń do kapelusza – co jest dla was ważniejsze.

– Zorro!

– Rozumiem, że ja. A więc? Spróbujecie mnie złapać?

Schwytanie Zorro jednak nie było priorytetem żołnierzy, gdyż, by go złapać, musieli najpierw mieć wierzchowce, a te biegały po podwórzu. Tylko temu, że ruiny hacjendy były ogrodzone, zawdzięczali, że wszystkie konie nie rozpierzchły się na cztery wiatry. Wejście pomiędzy spłoszone, kręcące się nerwowo zwierzęta było ponad siły żołnierzy. Jeden Juan Checa, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany w swoim postanowieniu pochwycenia Zorro, zaryzykował, prześlizgnął się pomiędzy belkami i po chwili walczył o utrzymanie się w siodle. Zanim jednak kapral zdołał opanować wystraszonego wierzchowca, Zorro zręcznie wyłuskał z ręki sierżanta rozkazy i pokwitowania, a potem niespiesznie oddalił się ku najbliższemu wzgórzu. Przyspieszył dopiero, gdy już wszyscy żołnierze połapali swoje konie i, z Mendozą na czele, rzucili się w pościg. Bezskuteczny, jak zwykle.

X X X

_Alcalde_ nie przyjął najlepiej niepowodzenia żołnierzy z wymuszeniem kontrybucji od _don_ Oliveiry, a jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła go wiadomość, kto im przeszkodził i kto zabrał rozkazy. Kapral Checa, tak jak i inni uczestnicy tego pechowego patrolu, musiał długo wysłuchiwać opinii na temat swojej nieudolności. Gdy wreszcie Ramone skończył swą tyradę, nałożył na nich areszt – zakaz opuszczania terenu garnizonu.

Do siedzącego pod ścianą koszar Juana podszedł Rojas.

– No i co? – spytał. – Przekonałeś się już, jak to jest z łapaniem Zorro?

– On się nami wcale nie przejmował – burknął Checa. – Po prostu zabrał sierżantowi rozkazy i czekał, aż zaczniemy go gonić.

– Bo zjawił się tam, byście nie mogli zabrać tych koni. Tylko na tym mu zależało.

– Słuchaj… – Checa odwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Czy _alcalde_ często chce byśmy ściągali takie podatki?

– Co jakiś czas coś mu się przypomina – Rojas w skupieniu dłubał kawałkiem patyka w pyle. – Ale tak, tak to zwykle wygląda. Co, masz wątpliwości?

– Nie, nie… – zaprzeczył Checa. – Jednak…

– Tak?

– Jednak ta hacjenda przypominała mi nasz dom… Wiesz, miałem rodzeństwo. Jak tacie zaczęło być naprawdę ciężko, to musieli kogoś oddać i tak padło na mnie…

– To tak, jak moi… – zadumał się Rojas, a po chwili ocknął się. – To jak? Nadal chcesz złapać Zorro?

– Muszę – odparł ponuro Juan. – Nie widzę innego sposobu.

X X X

Mogło się wydawać, że po kolejnej porażce Luis Ramone zrezygnuje ze swych planów zbudowania mostów bez najmniejszego wysiłku czy nakładów ze swej strony. Tak przynajmniej sądzili bywalcy gospody _señority_ Escalante, którzy przy kubkach wina komentowali ostatnie wydarzenia. To, że Ramone w ostatnich dniach zrezygnował z wygłaszania mów czy nawet przychodzenia na posiłki, świadczyło, ich zdaniem, że wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy i zacznie uczciwie zajmować się swoimi zadaniami.

Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, jak bardzo się mylili.

CDN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

To był piękny, słoneczny poranek, zapowiadający równie słoneczny, a wręcz upalny dzień. W hacjendzie de la Vegów siadano właśnie do śniadania, _don_ Alejandro, Diego i Victoria, która przyjechała tam poprzedniego popołudnia i na zaproszenie _don_ Alejandro zdecydowała się spędzić u nich noc. Nim jednak wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, na zewnątrz rozległ się tętent kopyt, a za chwilę przed drzwiami usłyszeli żołnierzy.

Sierżant Mendoza wszedł do salonu z mocno niepewną miną.

– _Señor_ de la Vega… – zaczął, a jego ton już zwiastował, że ma do powiedzenia coś bardzo niemiłego, co najchętniej by albo przemilczał, albo się z tym nie zgadza.

– Tak sierżancie? – odparł _don_ Alejandro.

– Z rozkazu _alcalde_ mam postawić straże w hacjendzie, byście ani wy, ani _don_ Diego, ani _señorita_ Victoria jej nie opuszczali.

– A to dlaczego? – zainteresował się _don_ Alejandro. – Czemu _alcalde_ chce nas zamknąć w areszcie domowym?

– Oj, _señor_ de la Vega… – jęknął sierżant. Najwidoczniej znał powód i nie bardzo miał ochotę go ujawniać.

– Ojcze, nie nalegajmy – Diego wyszedł zza stołu i przyjaźnie otoczył barki sierżanta ramieniem. – Sierżancie, rozumiem, że dostaliście taki rozkaz od _alcalde_, prawda?

– Tak, _don_ Diego – jęknął Mendoza. Wyglądało na to, że sierżant czuje się paskudnie. – Alcalde rozkazał, byście przez dwa najbliższe dni nie opuszczali hacjendy, a ja mam tego dopilnować.

– Ale czemu? – nalegał _don _Alejandro. – Co chce przez to osiągnąć?

– Chwileczkę, ojcze. Może najpierw pozwolimy sierżantowi rozstawić posterunki i porozmawiamy o tym później, przy kieliszku wina…

Perspektywa wina okazała się bardzo stymulująca dla sierżanta. Minęło ledwie kilka minut, a już się zjawił, tym razem sam, z czako w dłoni. Ku zdumieniu zarówno _don_ Alejandro, jak i Diego i Victorii, Mendoza odmówił jednak poczęstunku.

– Jest niedobrze, _don_ Diego – powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Jest bardzo niedobrze.

– Jak to?

– Wczoraj wieczorem _alcalde_ uznał, że ludzie spotykający się w gospodzie _señority_ Escalante łamią prawo i spiskują tam, by go obalić.

– Co? – krzyknęła Victoria niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy Diego się żachnął.

– To jakiś absurd!

– Wiem, _don_ Diego – westchnął sierżant. – Ale przez ten absurd _alcalde_ chce powiesić dziesięć osób… w tym _don_ Estebana. Egzekucja ma być dziś w południe. Szafot już stawiają…

– To obłęd. On oszalał – stwierdził sucho _don_ Alejandro. – Ale czemu kazał nas uwięzić? Chce czegoś od Victorii?

– Nie… – Mendoza rozejrzał się pospiesznie na boki, jakby obawiając, że któryś z żołnierzy za oknem go usłyszy i wyszeptał. – On nie chce, by któreś z was powiadomiło Zorro…

– Mogłem się tego spodziewać – mruknął Diego. – Trzeba przyznać, że w swym szaleństwie _alcalde_ wciąż myśli logicznie. Mimo wszystko, dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, sierżancie.

– _Don_ Diego… – Mendoza prawie płakał. – Ja nie mogłem nie postawić posterunku w stajni…

– W porządku, sierżancie – Diego spokojnie przyjął tą nowinę do wiadomości. – Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli obejrzy pan teraz posterunki. Skoro _alcalde_ jest tak przeczulony na punkcie dyscypliny, lepiej nie dawać mu pretekstów do podejrzeń.

– To całkowite szaleństwo – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro, gdy Mendoza wyszedł. – Skazać na śmierć ludzi tylko dlatego, że przebywali w gospodzie? Ramone całkowicie postradał zmysły! Diego… – zwrócił się do syna, ale zobaczył, że Diego odwrócił się do stojącego spokojnie w kącie Felipe. Przez chwilę młodszy de la Vega nachylał się nad chłopakiem i coś szeptał, aż ponura twarz Felipe rozjaśniła się w psotnym uśmiechu. Wybiegł z pokoju.

– Co planujesz, Diego? – zapytała Victoria. – Bo widzę, że masz jakiś plan.

– No cóż… – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – O czym mówiłeś, ojcze?

– Nieważne. Widzę, że ty już zacząłeś działać.

– Muszę.

– Mogą spostrzec, że cię nie ma, mimo że nie wychodziłeś z domu – zauważył _don_ Alejandro uchylając firanki. – Z tego co widzę, stoją tak, że nie można wymknąć się przez okno.

– Dlatego muszę ich stamtąd usunąć, możliwie szybko. O, jest już Felipe.

Chłopak wbiegł do salonu i wcisnął coś w dłoń Diego. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dobrze, że nie siedliśmy jeszcze do śniadania – powiedział. – Będę musiał cię o coś prosić, Vi…

– Tak, Diego?

– Porozmawiaj z Marią, by podała całą naszą śniadaniową polewkę żołnierzom. I dopilnuj, by w ich garnku znalazła się zawartość tego – pokazał, co podał mu Felipe: niewielką fiolkę z mętnego szkła. – A ja zaproszę sierżanta Mendozę, by zjadł z nami późne śniadanie.

– Diego, coś ty wymyślił?

Uśmiech Diego stał się jeszcze bardziej psotny.

– Żołnierze po tym śniadaniu będą bardzo, naprawdę bardzo zainteresowani pilnowaniem nie nas, ale kolejności do wygódki – powiedział. – Nie sądzę, by do wieczora zainteresowało ich coś innego.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się równie szeroko i z szumem spódnicy wybiegła z pokoju. _Don_ Alejandro pozostał jednak zamyślony.

– To oznacza, że _alcalde_ będzie wiedzieć, kto powiadomił Zorro – stwierdził.

– Wiem, ale musimy podjąć to ryzyko. Inaczej…

– Tak, _don _Esteban i inni…

– Nie martwiłbym się tym jednak tak bardzo, ojcze – mówił dalej w zamyśleniu Diego. – Sądząc z tego, co powiedział sierżant Mendoza, to fakt, kto powiadomił Zorro nie ma już większego znaczenia. _Alcalde_ kieruje się teraz tylko swoimi urojeniami…

Diego umilkł i zapatrzył się w okno. _Don_ Alejandro znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że myśl, jaka właśnie przyszła jego synowi do głowy nie należała do przyjemnych.

– Zastanawiam się… – powiedział powoli Diego. – Zastanawiam się, czy będę w stanie go zabić.

X X X

Południowe słońce prażyło rynek w Los Angeles. W jego blasku deski świeżo wybudowanej szubienicy przybierały złowrogą barwę starych kości. Niebo było koloru dymu, ściany domów jarzyły się bielą, piach pod stopami parzył i oślepiał. W spłowiałym świecie jedynymi plamami barw były czerwone i niebieskie mundury żołnierzy, rozstawionych w bocznych uliczkach, bo wygnani na plac mieszkańcy pueblo, jakby w proteście, ubrali się na czarno.

Luis Ramone wszedł na skrzynię ustawioną koło fontanny.

– Mieszkańcy Los Angeles! – zaczął. – Mieszkańcy naszego pueblo! Z ogromnym smutkiem muszę was powiadomić, że zaraza rewolucji znalazła swe gniazdo w naszym domu! Oto zaczęto spiskować, by obalić nadaną przez króla władzę, ostoję porządku i sprawiedliwości, jedyną siłę, jaka chroni was przed chaosem i barbarzyństwem. Ale oto ci ludzie nie docenili starań! Oto zapragnęli pogrążyć nasze spokojne, szczęśliwe pueblo w rozlewie krwi i pożodze! Oto stali się… Spiskowcami! – ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał na całe gardło.

Na ten sygnał otwarto bramę garnizonu i więźniowie zostali wyprowadzeni w długim szeregu. Pierwszy szedł _don_ Esteban Oliveira. Gdy zobaczył rusztowanie szafotu, stanął jak wryty i dopiero popchnięty przez żołnierza ruszył dalej. Wyglądało na to, że do ostatniej chwili nie wierzył, że _alcalde_ posunie się aż do tego.

Tłum zaszemrał. Ludzie poruszyli się niespokojnie, jakby chcieli ruszyć na plac i przeszkodzić w egzekucji.

– Stać! – krzyknął Ramone. – Oddział, gotuj broń!

Żołnierze bez słowa ściągnęli muszkiety z ramion. Tłum zamarł.

– Nie brońcie buntowników, jeśli nie chcecie zostać uznani sami za przynależnych buntowi! – wykrzyczał Ramone. Zeskoczył ze skrzyni i pomaszerował na szafot. Wdrapał się tam pierwszy, z szyderczym gestem zapraszając więźniów, by podążyli jego śladami. Nim jednak weszli na pierwszy stopień, z tłumu wyrwała się kobieta, _dona_ Margerita.

– _Señor_ _alcalde_! – krzyknęła. – Mój mąż jest niewinny! Okażcie mu łaskę!

– Nie można okazywać ni współczucia, ni łaski tym, którzy dla swej niskiej korzyści chcą pogrążać w zamęcie i niedoli innych! – odparł pompatycznie Ramone.

– Jak wy, _alcalde_? – zapytał Zorro.

Wszczął się szum. Zorro zjawił się jak zwykle, niepostrzeżenie dla wszystkich. Teraz stał spokojnie, z pewną niedbałością, w bramie garnizonu. Szpadę miał ukrytą, bicz w lewej ręce poruszał się leniwie, wzbijając końcówką niewielkie obłoczki pyłu.

– Zorro! – wrzasnął _alcalde_. – Nareszcie! Ta szubienica pomieści i ciebie, arcyzdrajco! Brać go!

Na placu zakłębiło się od ludzi i żołnierzy. Ci drudzy pognali, zgodnie z rozkazem Ramone, by pochwycić Zorro, ci pierwsi, korzystając z okazji, zajęli się skazańcami. Pierwsza _dona_ Margerita wyciągnęła niewielki nóż z rękawa i zabrała się za rozcinanie więzów mężowi. Nim jeszcze skończyła, dwaj peoni ciągnęli już ich oboje w stronę bezpiecznego schronienia w zaułku. Jakkolwiek miało się zakończyć starcie Zorro z żołnierzami, wiadomym już było, że egzekucji nie będzie.

Tymczasem stało się jasne, że żołnierze są po przegrywającej stronie. Pierwsi, którzy pobiegli w stronę Zorro, spotkali się wpierw z bolesnymi razami bicza, a zaraz potem z oślepiającym oczy pyłem, jaki uniósł się z puszki rozbitej przez Zorro pod ich nogami. Nim skończyli wycierać łzy i kaszleć, Zorro był już za nimi, gwiżdżąc przenikliwie. Na ten sygnał na plac wpadł Tornado i planowane pochwycenie Zorro zamieniło się w szaloną pogoń dookoła placu, fontanny i szubienicy. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles odskakiwali na boki i schodzili z drogi, a Zorro cofał się, uskakiwał, wpychał pod nogi goniących kolejne przeszkody, pozwalając, by zbliżali się do niego tylko po to, by kolejno posyłać ich w bok, z czako wbitymi na nosy czy pociętymi mundurami. A żołnierze gonili za nim coraz mniej chętnie i coraz bardziej oglądali się do tyłu, bo całą pogoń zamykał właśnie Tornado i szybko się okazało, że mają skromny wybór – albo dać się pobić przez Zorro, albo zrezygnować z pościgu i zostać stratowanym przez rozzłoszczonego ogiera. Jeden czy dwu odważniejszych spróbowało swego szczęścia z koniem, ale prawie natychmiast zrozumieli, że to był zły wybór. Tornado jednak kopał mocniej, niż Zorro bił.

Wreszcie na placu boju pozostali tylko _alcalde_, wciąż stojący z pełną niedowierzania miną na szafocie, i kapral Juan Checa, który zwinnie uskoczył przed kolejną szarżą Tornado i stanął z wyciągniętą szpadą naprzeciw Zorro. Starli się raz, krótko, i to Zorro pierwszy zerwał kontakt i odskoczył. Sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Zasalutował kapralowi. Checa obejrzał się w stronę werandy, gdzie schronienie znalazł _don_ Escobedo z córkami i donna Dolores. Dziewczęta stały przy barierce, wpatrując się w widowisko na placu szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– A więc, kapralu? – odezwał się Zorro.

Zaczął się pojedynek. Jeśli ktoś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, to po dłuższej chwili obserwacji musiał się ich pozbyć – Checa umiał posługiwać się szpadą. Zorro nie rozbroił go w pierwszej chwili, ani za minutę, ani też po tym, jak już okrążyli rynek. To jeden się cofał, to drugi, ale umiejętności obu wydawały się być wyrównane. Checa był silniejszy, uderzał mocno i pewnie, chętniej nacierał, a Zorro bronił się unikami i fintami, przeciwstawiając mu swoją zwinność i szybkość. Ludzie dookoła przycichli, nawet _alcalde_ stał w milczeniu, trzymając się barierki przy schodkach.

Jednak w końcu Checa stał się chyba zbyt pewny siebie. Nacisnął na Zorro i podszedł bliżej, jakby chcąc go schwycić i unieruchomić. W tej samej chwili jednak Zorro złapał go mocno za ramię i jednym ciosem rękojeści szpady obalił na ziemię. Nim kapral się podniósł, Zorro poderwał go i popchnął tak, że Juan przeleciał kilka metrów desperacko wymachując rękoma i wylądował w korycie z wodą do pojenia koni.

Teraz Zorro zwrócił się w stronę _alcalde_, znów salutując w wymownym geście zaproszenia do walki. Luis Ramone zbiegł po schodkach, szarpiąc się ze szpadą. Wyciągnął ją w końcu i ruszył do ataku, jednak nie w pozycji szermierza, a po prostu pognał w stronę Zorro, wrzeszcząc cos niezrozumiałego. Zorro zatem jedynie zszedł mu z drogi, pozwalając, by _alcalde_ zatrzymał się na cembrowinie fontanny. Obrócił się tam i znów ruszył do ataku, z wykrzywioną twarzą, nadal coś bełkocząc. Nie dobiegł jednak, tylko opuścił szpadę i zaczął się kręcić w kółko, jakby otoczony. Wreszcie osunął się na ziemię, a tam zaczął skręcać się w konwulsjach.

Zorro ukląkł przy Ramone. Jednym szarpnięciem oderwał rękaw jego eleganckiego surduta i korzystając z głośniejszego wrzasku wcisnął mu zwitek materiału w usta. Uczynił to w samą porę, bo chwilę później _alcalde_ wstrząsnęły kolejne konwulsje i tym razem zacisnął on zęby tak mocno, że gdyby nie sukno, zostałyby one połamane.

– Wezwijcie doktora! – krzyknął Zorro, gdy Ramone znów zaczął się miotać.

X X X

– I co, doktorze? – zapytał _don_ Alejandro.

Stali w gabinecie Ramone. _Don_ Alejandro, _señorita_ Victoria, sierżant Mendoza i kilku innych _caballeros_, którzy przyszli zobaczyć, co się dzieje z _alcalde_.

– Nie jest dobrze – westchnął doktor Hernandez. Wyszedł właśnie z sypialni Luisa Ramone i teraz zmywał starannie z dłoni krew, sączącą się z posiniałej rany u nadgarstka. Przez moment nie zachował ostrożności przy badaniu chorego i to wystarczyło, by zęby _alcalde_ zacisnęły się na jego ręce dość silnie, by zranić.

– Co mu dolega?

– Trudno powiedzieć. Właściwie to nie umiem nawet powiedzieć, co może mu dolegać. – Lekarz przez chwilę z niesmakiem oglądał swoje skaleczenie. – Przyznaję, że nie znam choroby, która dawałaby takie objawy. No, może poza obłędem, ale ten pojawia się z wcześniejszymi sygnałami.

– A czy zarządzenie egzekucji dziesięciu ludzi, których jedyną winą było to, że byli w gospodzie, nie jest przejawem obłędu? – zapytał z goryczą _don_ Alejandro.

– Nie, jeśli to część większego planu, _don_ Alejandro – wtrącił się Zorro. Do tej pory siedział w kącie gabinetu, obserwując całe zamieszanie.

– Planu?

– Na przykład, by mnie pojmać – Zorro uśmiechnął się lekko i dotknął kapelusza w ukłonie. – Przypomnijcie sobie, proszę, choćby sprawę tamtego niby-morderstwa, gdzie ofiarą był dobry znajomy naszego _alcalde_ i kogo wtedy skazano na szubienicę.

_Don_ Alejandro zagryzł wargi, a Victoria aż sapnęła. Pamiętała to, doskonale pamiętała, bo to ona była skazaną na śmierć za zbrodnię, której nie popełniła i której, tak naprawdę, nie było. Cała sprawa była pułapką na Zorro, jedną z wielu, jakie zakładał _alcalde_.

– Obawiam się jednak, że tym razem to nie wy byliście celem, _señor_ Zorro – zauważył ostrożnie sierżant Mendoza. – On kazał mi dopilnować, by nikt was o tym nie powiadomił…

– Wiem. Nie możemy tylko odrzucić takiej możliwości.

– Nie, Zorro ma rację – powiedział doktor Hernandez. – Ostatnimi czasy _alcalde_ zachowywał się dziwnie, to prawda, ale to kwestia ostatnich miesięcy, może nawet tygodni. Gdyby popadał w obłęd, dostrzeglibyśmy to już znacznie wcześniej. Nie przeżył też ostatnio niczego, co mogłoby ten obłęd tłumaczyć.

– A kopalnia? – zapytała Victoria.

– Oszalałby zaraz po tym, jak się z niej wydostał, albo jeszcze w niej – lekarz nie miał wątpliwości.

Głośny jęk dobiegający z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia przerwał im rozmowę. _Alcalde_ miał kolejny atak konwulsji, tym razem tak silny, że więzy, jakie mu nałożono, trzeszczały. Zorro delikatnie zamknął drzwi za lekarzem.

– Przeszukajmy gabinet – zaproponował. – Może znajdziemy coś, co pozwoli nam wyjaśnić tę zagadkę.

Nim doktor Hernandez doprowadził chorego do pewnej stabilizacji i nim wyszedł z sypialni, gabinet został dogłębnie przeszukany. W asyście zmartwionego sierżanta Mendozy, _don_ Alejandro, Victoria i Zorro przeszperali każdy zakamarek. Wyniki poszukiwań okazały się być ciekawe, ale nie takie, jakich się spodziewano. W kasie miejskiej były pustki. Opasłe tomisko, w którym były zwykle zapisywane dochody z podatków zebranych i przesłanych do kasy gubernatora w Monterey oraz wydatki na drobne sprawy miejskie, także świeciło pustymi kartkami, przynajmniej tam, gdzie powinny być zapisane wydane pieniądze. Wpisy były jedynie tam, gdzie Mendoza rejestrował zebrane kwoty. Prywatna skrytka _alcalde_ była przemyślnie umieszczona za skrzynią, ale jak się okazało, nie dość przemyślnie, by ją ukryć przed Zorro, który bezceremonialnie ją wypatroszył, ku wielkiej konsternacji sierżanta. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich okazała się kompletnie pusta. Wyglądało na to, że Luis Ramone zdefraudował miejską kasę oraz pozbył się wszystkich swoich oszczędności. I nawet jeśli tego pierwszego się spodziewali, to drugie zaskoczyło wszystkich, zwłaszcza że nie znaleźli niczego, na co mógł wydać pieniądze.

Gdy skończyli szukać, stanęli przy biurku patrząc na siebie dość bezradnie.

– Wygląda na to, że nasz drogi _alcalde_ miał spore wydatki – podsumował poszukiwania Zorro. – Tylko pozostaje zagadką, co zakupił.

– Może powierzył komuś te pieniądze? – zastanowił się Mendoza. Sierżant martwił się wyraźnie całą sytuacją. Tym bardziej, że usłyszał od _don_ Alejandro, że teraz on będzie musiał pełnić obowiązki _alcalde_.

– Co z chorym, doktorze? – zapytała Victoria właśnie wychodzącego lekarza.

– Śpi. Za jakiś czas prawdopodobnie się obudzi i, też prawdopodobnie, będzie na tyle przytomny, by można z nim było porozmawiać. Jak bardzo będzie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi, to niestety pozostaje tajemnicą.

CDN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles spał do późnego wieczora, a to, że się obudził, oznajmił krzykiem całemu garnizonowi. Mendoza, który zaglądał do niego kilkakrotnie, ale uspokojony zapewnieniami doktora, zajął się bardziej pilnymi sprawami, jak rozebranie szafotu, czy sprowadzenie z hacjendy de la Vegów tych żołnierzy, którzy mieli tam pełnić wartę, przybiegł teraz przerażony i natychmiast posłał po lekarza. Nim doktor Hernandez się zjawił, _alcalde_ zdołał już zachrypnąć od wykrzykiwanych żądań i wymysłów, toteż na zadawane pytania odpowiadał słabym, wysilonym szeptem.

– I co, doktorze? – zainteresował się _don_ Diego. Młody de la Vega przyjechał z hacjendy razem z żołnierzami, tak jak oni nieco przybladły od bolącego żołądka, i z zainteresowaniem wysłuchał opowieści sierżanta o nagłym ataku _alcalde_ i bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach, jakie przeprowadzono w gabinecie. Zasugerował, że _alcalde_ mógł zjeść czy wypić coś, co spowodowało u niego atak szału, ale nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co to mogło być. Liczył jednak na to, że sam Ramone o tym powie.

Niestety, _alcalde_ nie był rozmowny.

– Nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówimy – stwierdził doktor. – Uważa się za zdrowego, na ciele i umyśle; i sądzi, że to, co go spotkało, jest wynikiem naszego spisku.

– To, czyli fakt, że jest związany?

– Tak. Nie pamięta, o ile się mogłem zorientować z jego wypowiedzi, niczego co się wydarzyło od wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie chciał też słuchać, gdy mu wyjaśniałem. Złości się tylko i domaga uwolnienia.

– Być może powinniśmy go uwolnić...

– _Madre de Dios_, nie! – zaprotestował Mendoza. – On zaraz będzie chciał się mścić za zniewagi!

Słowa sierżanta zwróciły uwagę wszystkich. Mendoza, z racji swej rangi, pełnił funkcję nie tylko dowodzącego garnizonem, ale i ordynansa _alcalde_, co oznaczało, że znosił wszystkie jego humory, ale też najlepiej wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Wytrzymywał wymysły, niesprawiedliwe rozkazy i polecenia najlepiej, jak potrafił, starając się, w miarę swych niewielkich możliwości, je łagodzić, jednak teraz był wyraźnie przestraszony perspektywą dania _alcalde_ wolnej ręki.

– Sierżancie... – odezwał się niespodziewanie łagodnym głosem _don_ Diego. – Czy z nim nie było źle już wcześniej?

– Oj, _don_ Diego... – zaczął Mendoza.

Wszyscy zebrani w gabinecie ze skupieniem wysłuchali długiej i żałosnej opowieści o tym, jak to _alcalde_ ostatnimi czasy upokarzał i dręczył sierżanta Mendozę. Jeden motyw stale się powtarzał – przez ostatnie tygodnie Ramone wieczorami wygłaszał szalone monologi o tym, jak zdobędzie szacunek i poważanie wszystkich, włącznie z gubernatorem, i jaką pozycję osiągnie na dworze królewskim w Hiszpanii.

– Do tej pory _alcalde_ tylko czasem wspominał coś o tym, że chce cieszyć się szacunkiem i bogactwem – zauważyła w pewnej chwili _señorita_ Escalante. – Nigdy nie planował tego na taką skalę. Raczej koncentrował się na Los Angeles i jego mieszkańcach.

– To, że zaczynał się tak zachowywać wieczorami, sugeruje, że _don_ Diego miał rację i coś spowodowało takie zachowanie _alcalde_.

– Oby tak było – zauważył doktor.

– A jeśli nie?

– Jeśli nie, to będę zmuszony wysłać posłańca do Monterey. Sprawdziłem w literaturze i muszę stwierdzić, że niestety, wbrew temu, co mówiłem z początku, są choroby umysłu, które rozwijają się powoli i podstępnie, aż chory traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. To, że ataki następowały do tej pory wieczorami, może to potwierdzać. Także to, że nie jest to dolegliwość umysłu _sensu stricto_, ale raczej rodzaj zaburzenia.

– To znaczy?

– _Alcalde_ być może nie popadł w obłęd i może cierpieć na guz mózgu, który wpierw powodował u niego urojenia, a teraz dodatkowo konwulsje. Tak czy inaczej, powinien zostać zamknięty w domu obłąkanych.

– Chyba, że ma to jakąś inną przyczynę...

– Jakakolwiek ona jest, _alcalde_ nam o tym nie powie – stwierdził lekarz.

– Jak to?

– Próbowałem go wypytać w tej materii. Stanowczo odmawia odpowiedzi i nie widzę sposobu nakłonienia go do zwierzeń.

– Zorro... – zamyślił się _don_ Diego. – On może bez większego ryzyka zmusić _alcalde_ do mówienia.

X X X

Luis Ramone leżał w swojej sypialni. Nie spał. Doktor Hernandez, wychodząc, okrył go starannie kocem, lecz i tak drętwiały mu związane ręce i nogi. A gorzej niż więzy dręczyła go przyczyna, dla której zostały nałożone. Bunt? Rewolucja? Napad? Spisek? Nie potrafił się zdecydować, który powód takiego poniżenia był dla niego gorszy. Na domiar złego spiskowcy czy zamachowcy, czy też kim tam oni byli, pozostawili mu w sypialni tylko jedną, jedyną, maleńką świeczkę, która już za parę chwil miała się rozpłynąć. A gdy jej wątły płomyk utonie w jeziorku wosku i zgaśnie, z zakamarków sypialni wypełzną potwory, duszące obłoki czerni, które siądą na nim i wyduszą z niego życie. Ramone podejrzewał, że taki jest plan jego wrogów, by skonał we własnym łóżku, pozornie nietknięty ludzką ręką, bo i więzy nałożono mu takie, by nie pozostawiły żadnych śladów, choć jak sprawdził, trzymały mocno.

Świeczka zapełgała i _alcalde_ jęknął. Oto cienie już się zbierały, już widział jeden z nich, powoli przesuwający się dookoła stołu w jego kierunku. Jeszcze chwila i dotknie go ta wysoka smuga czerni... Nagle w czarnej plamie pojawił się srebrzysty błysk, odbicie światła na metalu i Ramone zdał sobie sprawę, że cień nie jest cieniem, ale czarno odzianym mężczyzną. I choć rozpoznał swojego śmiertelnego wroga, jęknął z ulgi.

Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sam i unieruchomiony, na jego łasce.

– Mendoza! – wrzasnął, czy raczej usiłował wrzasnąć, bo zdarte krzykami gardło wciąż odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

– Cii... sierżant śpi – odpowiedział Zorro. – Reszta garnizonu też. Mieli ciężki dzień, _alcalde_.

– A ty co tu robisz?

– Przyszedłem popatrzeć.

Zorro przez dłuższą chwilę stał przy łóżku Ramone, obserwując go w milczeniu.

– Masz dosyć? – burknął Ramone, gdy Zorro wreszcie się odwrócił.

– Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź. Przybysz w masce przez dłuższą chwilę czegoś szukał w szafie, wreszcie odwrócił się do stołu i od ogarka zapalił nową świecę. W pokoju pojaśniało.

Ramone odetchnął z ulgą.

– Zauważyłem, że nie przepadasz za ciemnością – stwierdził Zorro łagodnym tonem.

– Nie przechodziliśmy na ty!

– Nie, ale mam taką ochotę.

– I na co jeszcze masz ochotę?

– Na popatrzenie. W końcu znamy się już sporo lat i sporo razem przeżyliśmy – Zorro rozsiadł się wygodnie w nogach łoża. Oparł buty o stołek i wyciągnął niewielki sztylet. Zaczął powoli obracać go w palcach, a blask świecy migotał na ostrzu. Ramone zapatrzył się na te błyski.

Ogarek świecy na stole zasyczał i zgasł. _Alcalde_ ocknął się z zauroczenia.

– A teraz masz dosyć? – zapytał ze złością.

– Nie.

– To kiedy będziesz miał?

– Nie wiem – Zorro wzruszył ramionami. – Jak na nasze ostatnie spotkanie, jesteś bardzo nieuprzejmy, _alcalde_.

– Ostatnie? O czym ty mówisz?

Zorro nie odpowiedział. Wstał i przeszedł się leniwym krokiem po pokoju, zaglądając w różne zakamarki. Wrócił i oparł się nonszalancko o łóżko.

– Gdyby tu był mój znajomy, młody de la Vega – zaczął – ułożyłby pewnie filozoficzną rozprawkę o tym, jak przemija gloria świata i zamieścił w tej swojej gazetce.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– A o czym ty śniłeś, _alcalde_? O czym marzyłeś? – Zorro przechylił z zainteresowaniem głowę. – O sławie? Bogactwie? Pozycji? Cóż, wszystko przepadło.

– O czym ty mówisz!

– O tobie, _alcalde_. Dziś straciłeś wszystko. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles zobaczyli, jak tarzasz się po ziemi, niczym kurczak z obciętym łbem. Jak więc możesz mówić o jakimkolwiek szacunku? Jeśli więc będziesz sławny, to tylko w bajkach starych babć. Szalony _alcalde_, który dręczył ludzi, aż uwidziało mu się, że stadko kur to spiskujący królobójcy…

– Nie…

– A, i jeszcze twoja kasa jest pusta. Gdzie więc przepadło twoje bogactwo?

– Nie, to niemożliwe… Nie! – Ramone wysilił się do krzyku. Zorro wzruszył ramionami i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.

– Mówiłem, nie krzycz. Garnizon śpi. A nawet jakby któryś z nich coś słyszał, to twoje zdarte gardło nie wzięło się z niczego. Wrzeszczałeś całe popołudnie. Teraz twoje krzyki ich już nie obchodzą.

– Nie pamiętam…

– Pewnie nie możesz. Ale dziś byłeś całkiem szalony. Doktor twierdzi – Zorro wygodniej oparł się plecami o tył łóżka – doktor twierdzi, że popadasz w obłęd.

– Nie jestem szalony!

– Jak powiedziałem, w ostatnie południe byłeś bardziej niż szalony. Byłeś obłąkany. I tam też doktor chce cię wysłać. Do domu dla obłąkanych.

Ramone poczuł, jak ogarnia go zimno. Zorro mówił z taką pewnością siebie, że nie można było mu nie uwierzyć. Jeśli uznano go za obłąkanego, to tłumaczyło to nałożone mu więzy. A także to, że nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kiedy mu je nałożono.

Dom obłąkanych… Łańcuchy, zimno, bicie, nędzna strawa, poniżenie… Piekło na ziemi, gorsze niż jakiekolwiek więzienie…

– Nie jestem szalony – wyszeptał wreszcie z rozpaczą _alcalde_.

Zorro zerknął na niego spod ronda swojego kapelusza.

– Wszyscy wariaci tak twierdzą. Ale też twierdzą, że ludzie siedzący w gospodzie spiskują przeciw nim, kury są królobójcami, a oni sami zaufanymi sługami jego wysokości. A więc, _alcalde_?

– Nie…

– Doktor już posłał do Monterey. Za kilka, kilkanaście dni przyjadą cię zabrać. W łańcuchach oczywiście, jako niebezpiecznego furiata.

– Nie! – Ramone szarpnął się w więzach. – Nie mogą! Ja nie jestem szalony!

Zorro przyglądał mu się spokojnie. Gdy _alcalde_ wreszcie legł wyczerpany, Zorro pochylił się ku niemu.

– Młody de la Vega nie wierzy, że oszalałeś – powiedział cicho.

– Co?

– Jestem tu, bo _don_ Diego mnie o to poprosił – oświadczył Zorro. Oparł się z powrotem o tył łóżka. – Nie powiem, chciałbym cię zobaczyć w łańcuchach, odesłanego gdzieś daleko stąd. Ale dom wariatów… To okrutna, za okrutna kara. Nawet dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. – Szybciej oddam ci przysługę.

– Jaką?

Zorro w odpowiedzi wycelował w Ramone palcem, imitując strzał z pistoletu.

– Zapomniałeś? – zapytał. – Przysługa za przysługę.

– To było co innego!

– O nie… – Zorro znów się przechylił w stronę _alcalde_. Teraz się nie uśmiechał. – To nie było co innego. Chciałeś mi oszczędzić powolnego utonięcia, zapamiętałem to. Takie rzeczy się pamięta… Jak się w zimnie i w ciemności dławisz wodą i starasz złapać jeszcze choć jeden oddech, i wiesz już, że to koniec, że umierasz, że nie zobaczysz… Kula wtedy jest łaską, której pragniesz. I żałujesz, że cię ominęła.

– Myślałem… _don_ Diego mówił…

– Młody de la Vega ma miękkie serduszko – Zorro wzruszył ramionami. – Chce, by wszyscy żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie, bez kłótni i zwad. Czasem więc podkoloryzuje trochę swoje relacje, a czasem coś przemilczy. Nie powiedział ci, ile go to kosztowało, wyciągnięcie mnie z tamtego rumowiska. Ile wtedy ryzykował. A ja rzeczywiście chciałem się z tobą policzyć, ale za to, że nie spróbowałeś mi pomóc inaczej niż kulą. I że spudłowałeś. Kiepski z ciebie strzelec, _alcalde_, gorszy niż z Diego szermierz. Tylko, że on ma wytłumaczenie. Za bardzo się martwi, że kogoś zrani. Ale kiedyś – Zorro ściszył głos – kiedyś ktoś go zrani tak, że przestanie się martwić o innych. Lepiej, by to nie była twoja sprawka, _alcalde_. Bo Diego wtedy zabije tego kogoś. Zapamiętaj to na przyszłość. Jeśli masz jakaś przyszłość.

_Alcalde_ bezradnie pokręcił głową. Był w pułapce. Mógł przeklinać, grozić śmiercią, wołać o pomoc – wszystko nadaremno. Wiedział już, że Zorro go zabije. Ale ta śmierć miała być łaską. Luisa Ramone ogarniała groza na myśl o uwięzieniu w domu dla obłąkanych i o tym, co go tam czekało.

– Jak to zrobisz? – zapytał w końcu.

– Co jak zrobię?

– Jak mnie zabijesz?

– Nie wiem jeszcze, czy cię zabiję – wzruszył ramionami Zorro. – Diego twierdzi, że się czymś upijałeś, i że to dlatego wygłaszałeś te mowy. Jak to znajdę, może przekonamy doktora, że byłeś spity, nie szalony.

– Nie upijałem się…

– Nie? Naprawdę? – Zorro znów zerknął z ukosa. – Niczego dziwnego nie piłeś? Nie jadłeś? Więc będę musiał się zastanowić, jak to zrobić, by cię nie bolało. Obiecałem to Diego.

– Poczekaj! – Gdyby Ramone miał wolne ręce, zasłoniłby się nimi w geście błagania. – Piłem lekarstwo… Zioła… Miały być na jasność umysłu…

– O, to brzmi ciekawie. Gdzie one są?

– Na kredensie, gliniany słój. Ten po lewej, zaraz na półce…

Zorro wstał i poszukał wskazanego naczynia. Po chwili stanął z nim przy świecy, wytrząsnął nieco ziół na dłoń i powąchał.

– Mięta, sazafran, lukrecja… O, chyba widzę okrawki _peyotlu_ – Maska nie pozwalała dostrzec całej mimiki, ale Zorro chyba uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem. – A tych liści nie znam… No tak, teraz rozumiem. Indianie palą i jedzą _peyotl_, by mieć wizje, wiedziałeś o tym, _alcalde_? Wygląda na to, że śniłeś na jawie. Tylko ten jeden słój masz, _alcalde_?

– Tylko jeden. Miałem jechać niedługo po następny…

– Gdzie?

– Za dwa dni, może trzy. Na wzgórzach przy drodze do Santa Barbara… Człowiek w czerwonym wozie. Spotykaliśmy się tam już kilkakrotnie… Miałem mu zapłacić…

– Czym?

– Sakwa z pieniędzmi jest tu, pod łóżkiem…

Zorro zajrzał we wskazane miejsce. Sakwa była bardziej niż ciężka.

– Wygląda na to, że odnalazły się i wasze oszczędności, _alcalde_, i kasa miejska – uśmiechnął się lekko i skierował ku drzwiom.

– Zorro! – próbował krzyknąć Ramone.

– Tak?

– A co ze mną?

– Z wami, _alcalde_? – Zorro zawrócił do łoża. – Nic z wami nie będzie. Odchorujecie trochę te ziółka, przez jakiś czas będziecie słabsi niż zwykle, ale potem… Potem pewnie znów zaczniecie na mnie polować. Zwłaszcza po tej rozmowie. A ja będę psuł wam piękne plany na przyszłość, kiedy znów spróbujecie być niesprawiedliwi wobec mieszkańców pueblo…

– Co?

– Dobrych snów, _alcalde_ – Zorro ze zręcznością magika wyciągnął zza pleców niewielką szmatkę i podsunął pod nos Ramone. Ten próbował jeszcze coś krzyknąć, ale osunął się bezwładnie. Spał. Zorro podniósł sakwę i słój i ruszył ku drzwiom.

Ludzie zebrani w gabinecie poderwali się z miejsc, gdy wyszedł.

– Udało się? – zapytał sierżant. – Słyszeliśmy, że próbuje krzyczeć.

– Udało się – potwierdził Zorro. Postawił słój na stole. – Część ziół rozpoznałem, ale tylko część. Alcalde raczył się herbatką z _peyotlem_, doktorze. Musiał chyba wczoraj przedawkować. Sam _peyotl_ by wystarczył, ale może i te inne miały taki wpływ na niego.

– Zorro? – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, w porządku… – odpowiedział Zorro ze znużeniem. – To nie była łatwa rozmowa, _señorita_ Escalante. Ale wiem też, kto mu dostarczył tej trucizny. Muszę jechać.

CDN.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Obozowisko znajdowało się w jednej z niewielkich dolinek wśród wzgórz przy drodze do Santa Barbara. Było puste, tylko dwa silne, niewysokie konie pasły się spokojnie w prowizorycznej zagrodzie z lin. Stojący obok wóz wyróżniał się intensywną czerwienią desek burt i płótna pokrycia. W kociołku zawieszonym nad popiołami niedużego ogniska ciemniały resztki fasoli.

Zorro rozsznurował zamknięcie i zręcznie wślizgnął się na wóz. W czerwonawym półmroku widział zajmujące jedną stronę rusztowanie, obwieszone pęczkami ziół. Poniżej, na desce pełniącej rolę stołu, stały stłoczone koszyczki, pudełka i słoje. Drugą stronę wozu zajmowało prowizoryczne posłanie, umoszczone na czymś, co niewątpliwie było skrzynią.

– Rozmaryn, mięta, estragon, melisa… – mruczał Zorro przegarniając kolejne wiązki. W półmroku trudno było rozpoznać poszczególne zioła, a ich zapachy mieszały się ze sobą w odurzającą kakofonię.

Hałas na zewnątrz przeszkodził Zorro w dalszych poszukiwaniach. Ktoś właśnie wrócił do obozu, pogwizdując niezbornie. Kociołek brzęknął, coś upadło zaraz przy kole, a chwilę potem przybysz ostrożnie odchylił połę płótna i zaklął, widząc, że wóz jest pusty. Schował nóż z powrotem za pas i cofnął się, by podnieść porzucone ryby.

Gdy się podnosił, coś zimnego dotknęło jego policzka.

– Pozwolicie, że to zabiorę? – Zorro zręcznie wyłuskał mu broń.

– Zorro! – sapnął handlarz przestraszony. – Czego ode mnie chcecie?

– Porozmawiać.

– O czym? A może chcecie coś z moich leków? Na dobre sny, na wspomożenie sił, na jasność rozumu… – zaczął wyliczać.

– Tak, na jasność rozumu – zaśmiał się Zorro. – Pokażcie mi taki lek.

Handlarz rzucił się do wnętrza wozu. Odsunął posłanie, podniósł wieko skrzyni i odwrócił się… z pistoletem w dłoni.

Sztych szpady znalazł się o cal przed jego twarzą.

– To było nierozsądne – uśmiechnął się Zorro. – Przecież poprosiłem tylko o lek.

Handlarz nie odpowiedział. Zorro postąpił jeszcze krok w głąb wozu.

– Trochę tu ciemno, czyż nie? – zauważył i jednym ruchem rozciął płótno pokrycia. – Teraz wyjaśnij mi, czemu sięgnąłeś po broń.

– _Señor_ Zorro, zaskoczyliście mnie…

– Wy mnie też zaskoczyliście – Zorro sięgnął do pierwszego z brzegu pojemnika. – Widzę, że macie tu białą magnezję. I sól… – otworzył drugie naczynie. – A to co? Skąd te liście?

– Nie muszę wam zdradzać sekretów moich leków. Wiedzcie, że są skuteczne!

– Nie wątpię w to, że są – Zorro otworzył kolejny pojemnik. – Zwłaszcza, gdy dajecie do nich królewską szałwię czy _peyotl_.

Handlarz odetchnął ciężko.

– Skąd to wiecie? – zapytał. – O co mnie oskarżacie?

– Oskarżam? Stwierdzam fakty – Zorro przesypał między palcami drobne kuleczki jagód, jakie wypełniały kolejne naczynie. – Zanim zaczęliście przygotowywać swoje mieszanki, powinniście byli się czegoś dowiedzieć o tym, co do nich wkładacie.

– Czyżbyście się martwili, że mój lek wam zaszkodzi? Nie musicie go kupować!

– Mi nie zaszkodzi, ale wam może.

– Jak to?

Zorro opuścił szpadę i podszedł bliżej handlarza.

– Człowiek, który miał się dziś z wami spotkać i zapłacić za kolejny lek, to _alcalde_ Los Angeles. Wiedzieliście o tym?

– I co z tego?

– Wczoraj _alcalde_ Los Angeles skazał na śmierć dziesięciu przypadkowych ludzi. Dzień wcześniej napił się jednego z waszych leków… Pił go zresztą już wcześniej.

– Nie macie dowodów!

– Ja nie muszę ich mieć. Ani _alcalde_, jeśli o to idzie. – Zorro wzruszył ramionami.

Handlarz cofnął się aż do końca wozu. Zorro podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

– Chcę wiedzieć – powiedział spokojnie – czy specjalnie daliście mu _peyotl_.

Nie było odpowiedzi w słowach. Ręka handlarza zatoczyła łuk, celując w głowę Zorro solidną butelką. Zorro uchylił się, ale w ciasnym pomieszczeniu niewiele miał miejsca na unik i wpadł na stojak z ziołami. Słoiki, pęczki i plecionki rozsypały się dookoła. Handlarz skoczył na niego, ale zaraz poleciał w tył, gdy pięść Zorro zetknęła się z jego szczęką.

Wóz trząsł się i skrzypiał, gdy dwóch mężczyzn walczyło ze sobą w ciasnym wnętrzu, wśród tłukących się i rozsypujących naczyń i w duszącym zapachu ziół. Wreszcie handlarz poderwał się i szarpnął w dół krótki kij zawieszony pod dachem wozu. Teraz miał przewagę, bo Zorro, uwięziony pomiędzy stołem a kuframi posłania nie mógł go odepchnąć, a trzymana przez mężczyznę pałka wgniatała mu się w pierś i szyję, blokując dłonie.

– _Alcalde_ – wysapał handlarz – _alcalde_ zrobi, o co poproszę… Jak mu dam… twojego trupa… nie będzie… myślał nad lekami…

Dłoń Zorro wyślizgnęła się spod pałki.

– Nie… tak… szybko… – odpowiedział

Garść zgniecionych ziół i proszków z rozbitych słoi wylądowała na twarzy handlarza, a Zorro szarpnął się w bok. Mężczyzna wrzasnął – wśród tego, co trafiło w jego oczy, była także sól. Zorro złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do podłogi. Jeszcze chwila szamotaniny i handlarz leżał, jęcząc i szlochając z bólu, na deskach wozu, z rękoma związanymi na plecach.

– Chciałem cię ostrzec, byś nie pokazywał się w Los Angeles – powiedział Zorro ciężko oddychając i otrzepując ze śmieci swój kapelusz. – Ale widzę, że doskonale wiedziałeś, o co toczy się gra.

X X X

Sierżant Mendoza nie zamartwiał się obowiązkami _alcalde_ zbyt długo. Luis Ramone w rekordowo szybkim czasie wrócił do zdrowia, choć na swój pierwszy posiłek do gospody szedł wyjątkowo sztywnym krokiem, starannie udając, że nie widzi licznych ciekawych spojrzeń. Jednak nie odbiegały one za daleko od tego, do czego przywykł, zbierając kolejne cięgi od Zorro i wkrótce mogło się wydawać, że życie w Los Angeles wróciło do normy.

Kapral Rojas zastał swego przyjaciela Juana Checę w gospodzie, siedzącego z ponurą miną nad kubkiem wina. Piękna i kapryśna _donna_ Dolores Escobedo, choć już nie żądała, by Juan opuszczał gospodę, gdy ona tam przybywa, nadal nie miała zamiaru zwrócić uwagi na swego wielbiciela. Teraz właśnie plotkowała z przyjaciółkami na werandzie.

– I co? – spytał Rojas. – Wyschłeś już?

– Daj spokój…

– To ty daj spokój. Łapanie Zorro zawsze tak się kończy. Ciesz się, że to była woda dla koni, a nie błocko, zagroda dla świń czy kurnik. I że tylko się zmoczyłeś, a nie masz roboty z cerowaniem munduru.

Juan nie odpowiedział.

– Ale wiesz co? – ciągnął Rojas. – Byłeś chyba najbliżej ze wszystkich, jacy próbowali. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, by ktoś tak długo wytrzymał w pojedynku z Zorro. Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, to wiedz, że jesteś w szpadzie prawie tak dobry jak on. A może i równie dobry, tylko miałeś mniej szczęścia. Co ty na to?

– Nie wiem… – Juan nadal nie odrywał wzroku od swego kubka.

Z werandy nagle dało się słyszeć radosny śmiech dziewcząt. Któraś z nich, zapewne _donna_ Dolores, głośno zachwycała się sprawnością Zorro we władaniu szpadą. Checa odstawił kubek.

– Muszę nad tym pomyśleć, Marco – powiedział. – Muszę nad tym pomyśleć…

X X X

Wieczorem, w swoim pokoiku na piętrze gospody, _señorita_ Victoria Escalante usiadła przed lustrem. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiała się, patrząc na stojący przed nią gliniany słój. Handlarz, który jej go sprzedał, został już odesłany do Monterey, z zarzutami próby okradzenia kasy miejskiej, _alcalde_ i sprzedaży trucizn. Nie będzie więc miała drugiego, a teraz obawiała się tego, co już kupiła. Jednak do tej pory nie zdarzyło jej się nic złego. Nie miała snów na jawie, czy jakichś omamów, a jej twarz i ręce zdążyły nabrać, tak jak mówił handlarz, wyjątkowej gładkości. Wydawało jej się nawet, gdy tak patrzyła w lustro, że jej skóra też już pojaśniała odrobinę. Być może maść rzeczywiście działała, a trucizny były tylko w ziołowych miksturach. No bo też co to za lek, na rozjaśnienie umysłu. Kto mógł wymyśleć coś takiego?

Zdecydowała się. Delikatnie, oszczędnie, posmarowała twarz i szyję maścią i położyła się spać. Dzień był długi, była zmęczona, a pod wieczór rozbolała ją głowa…

CDN.

Wrocław, 19.04.2011 – 9.05.2011


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

.

Zwykły dzień w pueblu Los Angeles miał swój rytm i melodię. Na rytm składały się spotkania przy studni przed świtem, odprawa wart w garnizonie, południowa sjesta, a wieczorem rozmowy na werandzie gospody _señority_ Victorii Escalante. Melodią było pobrzękiwanie dzbanów i baryłek, poskrzypywanie wózków z warzywami, pianie kogutów, gdakanie kur, od czasu do czasu rżenie konia i hałas jakiejś awantury.

Ostatnio awantury dało się słyszeć codziennie. Raz – _señorita_ Victoria Escalante miała od pewnego czasu niezbyt dobry humor. Z niewiadomego powodu zrobiła się drażliwa, niczym osa, i rzeczy, nad którymi do tej pory przechodziła do porządku dziennego, teraz były powodem do wyrażania oburzenia, trzaskania naczyniami czy garnkami, względnie do wszczęcia kłótni.

Po drugie – zbliżał się termin corocznego rozliczenia podatków z gubernatorem w Monterey, a dokumenty _alcalde_ były w rozpaczliwym stanie, co wprawiało Luisa Ramone w nastrój równie zły, co u _señority_ Escalante. Toteż chwilowo nie było niczym dziwnym, że tych dwoje wymyślało sobie przez całą długość placu, a w dodatku _alcald_e jeszcze nader często wyładowywał swe złe nastroje obsztorcowując sierżanta Mendozę i wszystkich pozostałych żołnierzy w garnizonie.

Także tego dnia _señorita_ Escalante była w wybitnie złym humorze. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miała to, że od świtu, od kiedy się obudziła, dolegał jej ćmiący ból głowy, który powodował, że nie mogła zebrać myśli. Wciąż wydawało się jej, że czegoś zapomniała zrobić i doprowadzało ją to do szału, szczególnie gdy stała na środku kuchni i starała się przypomnieć sobie, co z jedzenia zamówiła u dostawców na rano, a co mają przynieść dopiero po południu. Kręciła się więc to tu, to tam, przekładając rzeczy na stole i półkach, i wysilając pamięć, o czym i z kim rozmawiała. Z Pablo, że dostarczy jajek? Z Manuelem, że będzie miał dla niej kurczaki? A _señora_ Antonia? Czy dziś przyjdzie pomóc jej w gotowaniu? Myśli rozbiegały się i gubiły, brakowało słów, by wyrazić, co jest jej potrzebne, a irytacja narastała.

Metaliczny hałas pogrzebacza padającego na kafle podłogi odbił się bolesnym echem w jej uszach.

– Marisa! – warknęła, obracając się w stronę komina.

– Potrąciłam tylko – zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

– Więc bądź uważniejsza na przyszłość! – _señorita_ Victoria nie miała ochoty odpuścić. Kłótnia, jakakolwiek kłótnia, pozwalała jej wyładować całe to poirytowanie i przenieść na kogoś tak dokuczający jej zły nastrój.

Jakby spełniając jej życzenie, w głównej sali rozległ się głos alcalde.

– Mendoza!

– _Si, alcalde_…

– Co to jest, Mendoza? Co! To! Jest?

– Dokumenty, _alcalde_…

– A co one tu robią! Od kiedy to dokumenty nosi się do gospody, Mendoza?

– Ależ _alcalde_, ja…

– A od kiedy to zaczyna się dzień od wymyślania komuś? – nie wytrzymała Victoria.

– _Señorita_ Escalante! – oburzył się Ramone. – Nie powinniście się wtrącać w moją rozmowę z podwładnym.

– A wy nie powinniście zrzucać na podwładnych swoich zaniedbań! – Victoria z furią trzepnęła trzymaną w ręku ścierką o najbliższy stół. Mendoza skulił się odruchowo.

– Jak to, zaniedbań? – obruszył się Luis Ramone, dotknięty do żywego tym stwierdzeniem.

– Skoro wasze dokumenty są w takim stanie, że wymagają dopracowania, to czemu zrzucacie to na sierżanta!

– Od kiedy to właścicielka gospody wie, jak _alcalde_ puebla ma prowadzić dokumenty?

– Od kiedy _alcalde_ nie potrafi poradzić sobie z kilkoma wpisami w księdze?

Pytania bez odpowiedzi śmigały po sali. Marisa zajrzała ostrożnie przez odchyloną zasłonę i zaraz się wycofała z powrotem do kuchni. Mendoza wyprostował się sztywno, zapatrzył na galeryjkę i starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że nie słyszy, nie widzi i w ogóle go w tym miejscu nie ma – jest tylko jakiś mebel, trochę przeszkadzający w burzliwej rozmowie.

– Czy przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? – wtrącił się Diego de la Vega, korzystając z tego, że obie strony właśnie na moment umilkły.

– Nie! – odpowiedział natychmiast _alcalde_.

– Tak! – Victoria najwyraźniej miała ochotę mieć odrębne zdanie.

– Zatem proszę o wybaczenie i chwilę rozmowy – Diego chyba miał ochotę zaryzykować burę. Jednak jego pojawienie się odniosło pewien skutek. _Alcalde_ zebrał papiery ze stołu i poganiając przed sobą sierżanta Mendozę ruszył w stronę garnizonu. Victoria z furią zaczęła wycierać blat.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? – warknęła po chwili, gdy Diego nie ruszył się nawet na krok.

– Powiedziałem, że chcę cię poprosić o chwilę rozmowy – odpowiedział.

– Nie mam czasu!

– Proszę…

– Powiedziałam ci, że nie mam czasu. Zaraz przyjadą dostawcy! Muszę zaplanować dania na dzisiejszy dzień, nie wiem, czy się wywiązali z zamówień, _señora_ Antonia nie dała znaku życia od rana, jutro jest dzień targowy i ja w ogóle nie mam czasu! Na nic, słyszysz? Nic nie mogę zrobić, bo wciąż ktoś coś ode mnie chce! I… mpf..

Gniewna wyliczanka Victorii urwała się nagle. Diego zrobił jeden szybki krok i po prostu zasłonił jej dłonią usta. Drugą ręką otoczył ją w pasie, uniemożliwiając tym samym próby wyrwania.

– Dostawy masz zamówione, _señora_ Antonia przyjdzie i wszystko zostanie zrobione – powiedział spokojnie. Zanim zdecydowała się spróbować wyrwać, czy uchylić spod jego ręki, dorzucił szybko. – Nie musisz, ale byłbym bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdybyś dzisiaj ze mną pojechała.

Victoria sięgnęła do dłoni zasłaniającej jej usta. Przez moment mocowali się ze sobą, ona rozzłoszczona, on niewzruszenie spokojny, aż _señorita_ Escalante zrezygnowała. Opuściła rękę i Diego natychmiast odjął dłoń z jej ust i pozwolił jej odwrócić się do siebie.

– Dlaczego mam z tobą jechać? – zapytała, starając się, by jej głos był spokojny.

– Bo zamęczasz się pracą.

– Tak? Ciekawe… – w głosie Victorii zabrzmiało wyraźne ostrzeżenie, którego Diego nie zlekceważył. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po jej policzku.

– Nie wiem, czy to od pracy, Vi, ale zmizerniałaś ostatnio – powiedział łagodnie. – Masz sińce pod oczyma. Chciałem, byś trochę odpoczęła…

Victoria gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

– I to ma być powód, dla którego przeszkadzasz mi w pracy?

– Chcę pobyć trochę z tobą, proszę…

_Señorita_ Escalante cofnęła się o krok i trzepnęła ścierką o stół.

– Poczekaj chwilę!

– Już poprosiłem, by ci osiodłali konia! – zawołał za nią Diego, gdy wbiegała na pięterko.

Gdy po dłuższej chwili Victoria wyszła ze swego pokoju, od razu zorientowała się, że w gospodzie przybyło gości. W dodatku zjawili się ci najbardziej dla niej irytujący – _donna_ Dolores Escobedo i jej kuzynki, czyli trójka najbardziej rozplotkowanych, pustych panien, jakie zdaniem _señority_ Escalante widziało pueblo Los Angeles. A w dodatku _donna_ Dolores bezczelnie wdzięczyła się do Diego! Właśnie gdy Victoria schodziła po schodach, panna Escobedo kładła czułym gestem dłoń na jego rękawie!

Jednak zanim Victoria mogła wybuchnąć słusznym oburzeniem, Diego postąpił do przodu, zręcznie unikając dotknięcia, i dłoń Dolores zawisła w powietrzu.

– Moja piękna pani – Diego ukłonił się przed Victorią z uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że znalazłaś chwilę, by pojechać ze mną na przejażdżkę.

– Diego… – Victoria zawiesiła ostrzegawczo głos, by skończył z tą błazenadą. Czuła, że nie powinna okazywać swego poirytowania w obecności panien Escobedo. Nie wyszłoby to jej na dobre.

– Kochanie… – Diego bez najmniejszego wahania sięgnął, by objąć ją w pasie. Drugą ręką delikatnie odsunął jej z policzka niesforne pasemko włosów i skradł szybkiego całusa w policzek. Wyszli oboje, nie zwracając uwagi na nagle spochmurniałą pannę Dolores.

Przejażdżka pomogła Victorii wrócić do równowagi, a poranna awantura najwyraźniej podziałała ożywczo na Luisa Ramone. _Alcalde_ spędził dwa następne dni nad swoimi dokumentami, wertując je na wszystkie możliwe kierunki i usiłując odtworzyć luki. Problem polegał na tym, że ostatnia choroba _alcalde_, jeśli można było tak nazwać jego całkowite pogubienie się w rzeczywistości i obowiązkach spowodowane nadużyciem pewnych leków, miała jako skutek uboczny, poza niezmiennym zatargiem z Zorro, kompletny brak prowadzonej w tym czasie dokumentacji wpływów do kasy miejskiej. Właściwej dokumentacji, bo od czasu do czasu zdarzały się zapisy o podatkach poczynione przez obowiązkowego sierżanta Mendozę, a znacznie częściej Luis Ramone natrafiał na spisane swoją ręką epistoły, które nieodmiennie powodowały u niego wściekłe czerwienienie się, zażenowanie, a na koniec desperackie darcie kolejnych papierów. To, co tam nawypisywał… Ramone modlił się i bluźnił na przemian, błagając Boga czy przychylny los, by tych elaboratów nie widzieli w swoim czasie Zorro czy _don_ Diego de la Vega. Jeden dlatego, że z pewnością nie omieszkałby przy jakiejś okazji przypomnieć o tym _alcalde_ i bezlitośnie go przy tym wydrwić, a drugi… Luis Ramone nie miał pojęcia, jak zazwyczaj łagodny i przyjazny wobec całego świata _don_ Diego mógłby wykorzystać przeciw niemu tę całą pisaninę, ale czuł, że byłoby lepiej, by nie musiał się o tym przekonywać. Każdy kolejny odnaleziony papier, zabazgrany w pośpiechu ręką _alcalde_, powodował, że Luis Ramone po raz kolejny zaprzysięgał się, że resztę życia spędzi w całkowitej abstynencji, nie tylko od pewnych specyfików, ale i od zwykłego alkoholu. Ujawnić światu pod wpływem oszołomienia i nadmiernej pewności siebie takie rzeczy! Nie, to nie powinno było się zdarzyć!

Jednak jeden z takich świstków wywołał u Ramone nie atak zawstydzenia i furii, ale chwilę namysłu. Był zapisany wyjątkowo oszczędnie, ledwie dwie czy trzy linijki tekstu, ale to co z nich wynikało… _Alcalde_ nagle stwierdził, że bałagan w papierach może się okazać przydatny.

.

CDN.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

_Don_ Esteban Oliveira, _caballero_, hodowca owiec i koni, był przekonany, że po akcji Zorro będzie miał już spokój z Luisem Ramone. W końcu to, że Ramone zażądał od niego horrendalnych kar za wymyślone przewinienia i opłat za korzystanie z wody na miejskim gruncie, było skutkiem choroby, jaka w tamtym czasie dotknęła _alcalde_. Co prawda _don_ Oliveira podejrzewał, że nazwanie tego chorobą było łagodnym niedomówieniem, a właściwsze byłoby zastanowienie się nad zawartością prywatnej piwniczki Ramone, ale cóż… _Alcalde_ wyzdrowiał i starannie pomijał milczeniem wszystko, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Zdaniem _don_ Estebana obejmowało to także zakazy i nakazy, z jakimi swego czasu zjawił się w jego hacjendzie sierżant Mendoza.

Jakby nie było, _don_ Esteban pogrzebał w pamięci tamtą sprawę, toteż jego zdziwienie nie miało granic, gdy sierżant Mendoza znów złożył mu wizytę. Tym razem znacznie uprzejmiejszą, ledwie z jednym towarzyszącym mu żołnierzem, ale dostarczone przez niego dokumenty nie pozostawiały wątpliwości – on, _don_ Esteban Oliveira, zrzekł się swego prawa do czerpania wody ze źródła na terenie miasta.

To, że to zrzeczenie rujnowało wszystkie jego starania o odbudowę rodzinnego majątku, było jedną sprawą. Drugą, równie istotną był fakt, że _don_ Esteban nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy takie zrzeczenie podpisywał. Co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – ktoś sfałszował jego podpis.

Rozwścieczony _caballero_ pojechał więc do Los Angeles i, jak się tego mniej więcej spodziewał, niczego nie wskórał. A raczej zyskał tylko tyle, że Luis Ramone, _alcalde_ Los Angeles, zaproponował mu nową umowę na korzystanie z miejskiej wody, obwarowaną takimi zakazami i kosztami, że czyniła ona niewielką hodowlę _don_ Oliveiry, nie tylko owiec ale i koni, całkowicie nieopłacalną. Nic więc dziwnego, że _caballero_ wpadł w furię.

Jednak osiągnął tylko tyle, że został wyproszony z garnizonu. Nadal rozzłoszczony poszedł więc do gospody _señority_ Escalante, by tam nad kubkiem wina ochłonąć i przemyśleć dalsze postępowanie. Podpisanie umowy nie wchodziło w grę, tego był pewien. Po dłuższym odpoczynku i namyśle udał się zatem z powrotem do gabinetu _alcalde_, zdecydowany, by tym razem wyłożyć swoje racje w sposób spokojny i rzeczowy, z całym dobrodziejstwem znanych mu argumentów, i tak osiągnąć upragnione porozumienie i pozwolenie na korzystanie z wody. Był gotów zapłacić za to prawo, tyle że mniej, niż oczekiwał tego _alcalde_.

Jak było do przewidzenia, nie powiodło mu się. _Alcalde_ wpadł niemal w furię, gdy _don_ Esteban ostrożnie napomknął w rozmowie, że zrzeczenie się prawa do wody zostało spisane w czasie, gdy Luis Ramone był chory. I tak druga wizyta _don_ Estebana Oliveiry w garnizonie Los Angeles zakończyła się dla niego ponownym wyrzuceniem za bramę. Tym razem dodatkowo _alcalde_ odebrał mu wszystkie przywiezione papiery, także te potwierdzające prawo _don_ Oliveiry do hacjendy.

Tymczasem przed garnizonem na _don_ Estebana i na _alcalde_ oczekiwała niespodzianka.

Gdy rozległy się krzyki, Victoria wybiegła na werandę przed gospodą i zamarła. Przybył Zorro! Uwijał się teraz pomiędzy żołnierzami, tocząc jednocześnie dwa, a może trzy pojedynki i zarazem unikając pościgu pozostałych. Właśnie wpakował sierżanta Mendozę w wózek z sianem i natychmiast wykorzystał ten sam wózek po to, by się zasłonić nim od kaprala Rojasa i dwu innych żołnierzy. _Alcalde_, wściekły, stał w bramie garnizonu i szarpał się z zamkiem pistoletu, krzycząc kolejne rozkazy, których żołnierze, jak zwykle, nie słuchali.

Jednak, im dłużej patrzyła, tym bardziej coś wydawało się jej nie pasować. Zorro sprawiał wrażenie jakby bardziej… rozzłoszczonego? Zdeterminowanego? Zaciętego w tym, co robi? Nie potrafiła tego określić, czuła jedynie, że gdzieś zniknął jego wdzięk i lekkość, która sprawiała, że wszystkim wydawało się, iż jego pojedynki są bardziej zabawą niż poważną walką. Brakowało jej tego lekkiego przeskakiwania przeszkód, tanecznych ruchów, misternych fint szpadą… Ale przecież to był Zorro! Nie mógł być ktokolwiek inny…

Ale te myśli Victorii prysnęły, gdy Zorro przewrócił ostatniego z żołnierzy i zręcznie zamknął bramę garnizonu tuż przed nosem Ramone. Jednym płynnym ruchem pozbierał porzucone przez _alcalde_ papiery, podał je _don_ Estebanowi , a potem… Potem z wdziękiem ucałował dłoń _donny_ Dolores Escobedo, mówiąc cicho do niej coś, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna niemal osunęła się na ziemię z wrażenia. I za chwilę zniknął. Wskoczył na swojego czarnego wierzchowca i pognał do wyjazdu z miasta.

Victoria też niemal osunęła się na ziemię. Niemal, bo piekąca złość, poczucie zdrady i duma kazały jej ustać pewnie, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Ona przecież zerwała z Zorro! Co z tego, że szuka on pocieszenia w ramionach innej? Choćby to była panna Escobedo? Ona, Victoria Escalante, nie okaże z tego powodu żalu czy smutku, ani tego, jak bardzo ją to dotknęło.

Ale z Diego to ona już sobie porozmawia…

_Don_ Alejandro uniósł głowę, słysząc trzask drzwi wejściowych. Victoria jak burza wpadła do hacjendy.

– Gdzie on jest! – krzyknęła.

– Kto?

– Diego! Gdzie on jest?

– W gabinecie, przy mapach – zdziwił się _don_ Alejandro. Diego usiadł nad mapami już wczesnym rankiem i pracował tam, według wiedzy ojca, do tej pory. Zależało mu, by skończyć przed jesiennymi burzami opracowanie mapy możliwych podtopień, która pozwoliłaby bezpiecznie przeprowadzić stada poza zalewane tereny, szybko i bez niepotrzebnego tłoczenia się zwierząt.

Victoria szarpnęła drzwi gabinetu. Diego spojrzał na nią zdumiony zza biurka. Wyglądało na to, że nie ruszył się stamtąd już od kilku godzin, bo na blacie i dookoła fotela leżały dziesiątki szkiców, karteczek czy zwojów map, ale Victoria doskonale pamiętała, jak dawniej zdarzało się jej zastać Diego przy fortepianie czy malowaniu, gdy jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej podbijał oczy żołnierzom, czy łapał koniokrada. Wiedziała więc, że Diego do perfekcji doprowadził udawanie bardzo zajętego, gdy tymczasem zajmował się czymś zupełnie innym. Cały ten bałagan zatem nie wywarł na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, tak samo jak nieprzytomny wzrok Diego, najwyraźniej usiłującego zrozumieć, co może być powodem takiego wtargnięcia.

– To tak cenisz swoje słowo? – zaczęła niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

– Co? O co ci chodzi?

– O twoje słowo. O to, co mi powiedziałeś jeszcze nie tak dawno!

– Ale...

Trzask! Diego odchylił się w tył. Podniósł dłoń do policzka, jakby sam nie wierząc, że został uderzony. A Victoria nie zwlekała z dalszym atakiem.

– Ty dwulicowy draniu! Ty łajdaku! Oszuście! To przychodzisz do mnie, przepraszasz, prawisz słodkie słówka, a potem co? Szukasz sobie nowej panienki? Nowej zabawki może? To może i ja byłam też dla ciebie tylko zabawką? Taką atrakcją? Pojechać, pogonić się z żołnierzami i podkraść pocałunek, co? Wielki mi obrońca sprawiedliwości! Chłoptaś szukający zabawek i kolegów! Jak mogłeś! Ty... – Victoria zamierzyła się do drugiego policzka i urwała.

Diego złapał ją za nadgarstek i wstał. Spróbowała uderzyć go drugą ręką, ale i tą schwytał. Spróbowała kopnąć, ale wywinął się w bok i po chwili tak nią zakręcił, że znalazła się unieruchomiona w jego ramionach. Szarpnęła się, ale bezskutecznie i nagle poczuła lęk. Diego dotykał ją zwykle z ogromnym taktem i czułością. Zresztą zwykle zachowywał się właśnie w taki bardzo łagodny, delikatny sposób, jaki odpowiadał jego wrażliwości. Zbyt łatwo więc można było zapomnieć, że Diego to także był Zorro, obchodzący się dość bezceremonialnie z przeciwnikami, niekiedy balansujący na granicy zabójstwa, ktoś szybki, naprawdę silny i zaskakująco gwałtowny. Teraz jej o tym przypomniał i miała wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna rozgniewał się. Ale jego głos pozostał spokojny.

– Co? Się? Stało? – spytał jej nad uchem.

Victoria się rozpłakała.

Trzymał ją w ramionach, kołysząc, aż trochę się uspokoiła i wtedy znów zapytał.

– Co się stało?

– Przyjechałeś do pueblo – chlipnęła.

– Nie przyjechałem.

– Byłeś tam – Victoria znów się szarpnęła. Tym razem Diego pozwolił jej obrócić się tak, by stała z nim twarzą w twarz.

– Nie ruszałem się z hacjendy od rana – powiedział spokojnie.

– Ale cię widziałam! – prawie krzyknęła.

– Nie mogłaś mnie widzieć...

– Więc teraz ty twierdzisz, że kłamię? Że coś sobie umyśliłam?

– Nie. Nic takiego nie twierdzę – wciąż trzymał ręce na jej ramionach i chyba ten dotyk przypominał Victorii, jak szybko może ją znów unieruchomić. – Chcę tylko, być mi opowiedziała, co się naprawdę zdarzyło. Co widziałaś. Nie to, co sądzisz, że się wydarzyło.

Victoria zacisnęła zęby. Diego ze swoim spokojem mógł doprowadzić do szału.

– Zorro przyjechał do pueblo – powiedziała spokojnie. – _Alcalde_ pokłócił się z _don _Estebanem o prawo do czerpania wody. Kazał go wyrzucić z garnizonu. Pewnie by i aresztował, gdyby Zorro się nie zjawił. Przegonił żołnierzy, odebrał _alcalde_ papiery _don_ Oliveiry, oddał mu je i potem, potem... – głos Victorii załamał się – potem rozmawiał z Dolores Escobedo. Pocałował ją! W rękę!

– To nie byłem ja... – głos Diego był dziwnie nieobecny, jakby uwagę młodego de la Vegę zaprzątało coś innego niż rozmowa.

– A kto? – krzyknęła Victoria.

_Don_ Alejandro, który bez większych wyrzutów sumienia podsłuchiwał za drzwiami, miał ochotę zadać podobne pytanie. Był zasadniczo pewien, że Diego nie opuścił gabinetu, ale jednak... Ojciec bał się w tej chwili wniosków, jakie mu się nasuwały. Skoro Diego zwykle mówił o Zorro jak o drugiej osobie, czy mogło być tak, że Zorro działał bez wiedzy Diego?

Tymczasem w gabinecie kłótnia rozgorzała na nowo.

– Jeśli to nie ty wytarłeś Mendozą pół rynku, to kto? Kto zamknął bramę prawie na twarzy _alcalde_? Nie śmiej się! – krzyknęła Victoria, widząc, że Diego nie potrafi opanować uśmiechu. – Ty draniu!

– Vi... to naprawdę nie byłem ja, uwierz!

– Nie wierzę! Słyszysz? Nie wierzę ci! Raz już mnie okłamałeś! Powiedziałeś, że dajesz słowo, że jestem tylko ja! I co? Czarujesz tę małą Escobedo, Zorro! Znowu!

– Nie okłamałem! – Diego zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – To nie byłem ja, rozumiesz? Cały czas siedziałem tutaj! W gabinecie!

– Nie wierzę! Rozumiesz! Nie wierzę! Wiem, co widziałam na własne oczy!

– Więc się przekonaj na własne oczy! – Diego szarpnął Victorię za ramię. – Chodź!

Pociągnął ją do drzwi. _Don_ Alejandro ledwie zdołał cofnąć się w bok, za filar, gdy przemknęli koło niego i ruszyli do biblioteki. Domyślał się, dokąd Diego prowadzi Victorię i zgadł, bo gdy wszedł do biblioteki, po skłóconej dwójce nie było śladu.

Victoria drgnęła, gdy Diego pociągnął ją za sobą w kominek. Przejście tędy było ryzykowne, bo łatwo można było zaczepić skrajem spódnicy o wciąż płonące drwa, toteż przez moment na tym skupiła całą swoją uwagę, zapominając o wciąż bolącej głowie.

W jaskini przywitał ją miły chłód i światło świec. Diego pociągnął ją ze sobą dalej, do dalszych części. Gdy poczuła zapach siana, zorientowała się, gdzie ją przyprowadził.

– Możesz mi nie wierzyć – powiedział ze spokojem tym bardziej rażącym, że chwilę wcześniej prawie krzyczał. – Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale uwierz jemu.

I wyciągnął jej rękę w stronę Tornado. Felipe stojący przy boksie odsunął się z drogi.

Dotknęła sierści konia. Ogier prychnął i za chwilę obwąchał jej dłoń, spodziewając się kawałka chleba czy marchwi. Pogładziła go po chrapach i raz jeszcze przesunęła dłonią po grzbiecie. W półmroku stajni niewiele widziała, ale dotyk jej wystarczał. Koń był spocony po biegu, jednak natrafiała palcami na wplątane w grzywę i sierść na grzbiecie źdźbła słomy i siana, a sama sierść była gładka, nie zmierzwiona siodłem. Tornado właśnie wrócił do stajni po forsownej jeździe, ale mimo tego nie miał na grzbiecie siodła.

Ale przecież sama widziała. Victorii zakręciło się w głowie. Przecież sama widziała, jak Zorro wskakuje na siodło, jak spina konia i gna do bramy pueblo. Miała tę scenę wyrytą w pamięci tak samo jak to, że unosił do ust dłoń Dolores, a wcześniej przewracał żołnierzy. Nie, musi być inne wytłumaczenie. Choćby szczotka w dłoni Felipe.

– Co mam widzieć? – zapytała, pozwalając, by gorycz, jaką czuła, odbiła się pogardą w jej głosie. – Że twój koń jeszcze nie ochłonął po galopie? I to ma być ten twój dowód? Przeliczyłeś się, Zorro. Umiem rozpoznać, czy koń stał w stajni, czy gnał pod jeźdźcem.

– Vi, nie… Nie jeździłem dziś na Tornado…

– I uważasz, że ci uwierzę? Gdy sama to widziałam? – spytała. – Przestań mnie wreszcie okłamywać.

Obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę wyjścia.

Nagle dwie drobne, ale silne dłonie złapały ją za rękę. Obejrzała się z powrotem. Felipe, z twarzą zaczerwienioną z gniewu wpatrywał się w nią bacznie, jakby pytając, o co chodzi. Przez moment zrobiło się jej żal chłopaka.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało? – Przytaknął. – Zorro pojawił się dziś w pueblo. Pomógł _don_ Estebanowi Oliveirze, a potem zaczął podrywać pannę Dolores!

Felipe spojrzał na nią, a potem na Diego ze zdumieniem.

– Tak – mówiła dalej. – Diego twierdzi, że się nie ruszał z domu. A przecież widzę, że Tornado jest zbiegany!

Felipe drgnął, jakby coś go ukłuło. Zaczął gwałtownie wymachiwać rękoma, wyjaśniając coś bardzo zawile, ale Victoria nie miała siły na odgadywanie jego zagadek.

– Widzę Diego – zwróciła się do stojącego obok de la Vegi – że i Felipe kłamie w twojej obronie. Jak ci nie wstyd!

Felipe wpadł w szał. Z furią wymachiwał dalej, a za chwilę, widząc jej nierozumiejące, wrogie spojrzenie, poderwał z ziemi zwój liny i wepchnął go jej w ręce. Spojrzała zdumiona. Linka była dość długa i cienka, poplamiona trawą i… końskim potem i śliną. Victoria popatrzyła na rozzłoszczonego chłopaka, na linkę, na konia… Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że koń mógł biegać wcale nie pod siodłem, a na uwięzi. Potrzebował ruchu, a Felipe musiał o to zadbać. Ale to nie mogło, po prostu nie mogło być tak proste!

Rzuciła linkę i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Za gwałtownie. Nagle ból głowy uderzył ze zwielokrotnioną siłą, a przed oczyma zatańczyły jej roje iskier. Poczuła że leci gdzieś w przepaść.

Oprzytomniała chwilę później, z twarzą przemywaną przez Diego zimną wodą. Felipe ze zmartwioną miną zaglądał mu przez ramię.

– Co się stało? – spytała.

– Zasłabłaś – wyjaśnił krótko Diego. – Chyba za dużo się działo jak dla ciebie.

Poczuła się urażona tym niewypowiedzianym stwierdzeniem, że źle znosi zamieszanie i kłótnie.

– To nie z tego powodu! – prychnęła unosząc wysoko głowę i spróbowała wstać. Nim się podniosła, Diego już podtrzymywał ją pod ramię.

Posadził ją przy stole w jaskini i zaczął zapalać kolejne lampki. Robiło się coraz jaśniej. Obserwowała jego zręczne, płynne ruchy i nagle przypomniało się jej, jak patrzyła na tamtego Zorro, który, jak twierdził Diego, nie był nim. Przypomniała sobie to dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, niż być powinno, ale zaraz zagłuszyło je poczucie krzywdy. Chciała, tak bardzo chciała mu uwierzyć, ale wciąż nie mogła. Wciąż miała przed oczyma tamtą rozmowę Zorro z Dolores. Wprawdzie Tornado sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mimo wszystko nie nosił dziś siodła, no i ta linka, i złość Felipe… Wstała. Wolniej i ostrożniej niż zwykle, by uniknąć zawrotów głowy. Nie miała ochoty zostać tu i rozmawiać, czy nawet pozwolić, by Diego się o nią troszczył.

– Odwieź mnie do pueblo – oznajmiła.

– Dobrze – znów podtrzymał ją pod rękę. Odtrąciła ją. Jej wściekłość zmalała, ale wciąż czuła się boleśnie urażona.

W bibliotece oczekiwał na nich _don_ Alejandro. Victoria uniosła dumnie głowę na jego widok. Wiedziała, że postępuje może trochę głupio, ale nie miała ochoty widzieć współczującego, rozumiejącego spojrzenia starszego de la Vegi.

– Chcę wracać do pueblo – oświadczyła. – Czy Pablo mógłby mnie odwieźć wozem?

– Pablo? – zapytał Diego. – Myślałem…

– Źle myślałeś. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

Ruszyła do drzwi.

– I jeszcze jedno – odwróciła się w progu. – Jeśli wieczorem spróbujesz wejść do mojego pokoju, wylecisz przez okno. Nieważne, czy to będziesz ty, czy Zorro. Nie chcę słuchać przeprosin.

Wyszła.

_Don_ Alejandro patrzył na drzwi tak, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu widział _señoritę_ Escalante.

– Diego, co się stało? – zapytał w końcu.

– Ktoś podszył się pod Zorro. Pomógł _don_ Estebanowi w sporze z _alcalde_. Szybko załatwił sprawę, ja pewnie bym musiał się wybrać do garnizonu po zmierzchu, gdybym wiedział…

– To nie powód, by tak rozwścieczyć Victorię.

– Ten ktoś – powiedział Diego nagle zachrypniętym głosem – zaczął zalecać się do _donny_ Dolores Escobedo.

_Don_ Alejandro przez moment nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Rozumiem, że próbowałeś ją przekonać…

– Tak!

– Jest tylko nadal zła, czy…

– Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzyła – Diego pokręcił głową. – Pech chciał, że Felipe zabrał akurat Tornado do wybiegania.

– Tornado? – przez moment _don_ Alejandro nie rozumiał, co syn ma na myśli.

– Moje umiejętności maskowania tym razem obróciły się przeciw mnie. Za często Diego zjawiał się zaraz po Zorro, zajęty czymś zupełnie nieważnym. Nie mogła mi uwierzyć. A ja pomyślałem, że jak zobaczy, że koń niezbiegany, to mi uwierzy…

– Ale…

– Widziałeś, ojcze. Może uwierzyła Felipe. Może nie. Ale już nie mogę jej teraz przeprosić.

– To co zrobisz?

– Wybieram się do pueblo. Może wpuści mnie do gospody, bo muszę porozmawiać z paroma osobami, jak chociażby z Mendozą – wyjaśnił Diego. – Skoro, jak mówi Victoria, wytarłem nim rynek, chętnie posłucham jak tego dokonałem.

.

CDN.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

.

.

Rozmowa z sierżantem niewiele jednak dała Diego. Siedzieli na werandzie, bo gdy Diego ostrożnie zajrzał do gospody, Victoria prawie złapała za miotłę. Prawie, bo czy to złość jej trochę przeszła, czy nie chciała robić sceny na oczach mieszkańców i gości, dość że wysłała Marisę z krótkim pytaniem, co Diego sobie życzy. Otrzymał zatem dzbanek cydru, wino i tortille dla sierżanta i ostrożnie ulokował się w rogu werandy, gdzie nie musiał być widziany przez każdego, kto stanął w drzwiach.

Mendoza jednak niewiele miał do opowiedzenia. Ot, przyjechał _don_ Esteban Oliveira, zaprotestować przeciwko odebraniu mu dostępu do wody na miejskiej ziemi. Pokłócił się z _alcalde_ o nową umowę, wyjątkowo dla niego niekorzystną, potem próbował jeszcze się dogadać z Ramone na spokojnie, ale _alcalde_ nie był w nastroju do negocjacji i spróbował odebrać mu wszystkie papiery, także tytuły własności hacjendy. A wtedy wtrącił się Zorro i sierżant resztę czasu spędził leżąc w miarę wygodnie w stercie siana i obserwując, jak pozostali jego koledzy zbierają krótkie, a skuteczne lanie. A potem Zorro oddał papiery i zamienił kilka słów z _donną_ Dolores, co niezmiernie zdziwiło sierżanta.

– Nie sądziłem, że Zorro jeszcze kiedyś popatrzy na inną _señoritę_ – dziwił się, zerkając na wejście do gospody, gdzie właśnie na chwilę stanęła _señorita_ Escalante. – Czy to dlatego jest taka niezadowolona?

Diego nie odpowiedział. Mendoza może i sprawiał wrażenie trochę głupawego, czasem był wręcz rozczulająco niezgrabny, ale czasem… Czasem trafiały mu się wyjątkowo celne obserwacje, z których najczęściej nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Tak, jak teraz. Nie było powodu, by go wprowadzić w błąd, choć Diego zdawał sobie sprawę, że może to stać się powodem pewnych niewygodnych dla niego dociekań. Już chciał się zgodzić z sierżantem, gdy zauważył nowe zagrożenie.

Przez plac, w stronę gospody, szły panny Escobedo z _donną_ Dolores na czele i nieodłączną _señorą_ Chiarą w tylnej straży. Na razie jeszcze nie zauważyły go w rogu werandy, ale wiedział, że gdy się spostrzegą, nie ominie go dyplomatyczna pogawędka. A tego Victoria mogła już nie wytrzymać i zrujnowałoby to jego wątłe szanse na powrót do normalności. Już dawno Diego zauważył, że _señorita_ Escalante jest na punkcie panny Escobedo wyjątkowo czuła i, w zasadzie, nie dziwił się temu. Gdyby _señora_ Chiara była mężczyzną, Zorro, albo i sam Diego, przegnaliby go z pueblo na cztery wiatry, jeśli nawet nie zabili w pojedynku za wszystkie obraźliwe obrzydlistwa, jakie wypowiadała. A śliczna _donna_ Dolores, poza paplaniną o kolejnych sukienkach, miała podobne do swej opiekunki poglądy…

– Myślę sierżancie, że… – urwał szybko. – Myślę, że dokończymy naszą rozmowę w innym miejscu, sierżancie.

– Ale _don_ Diego… – Mendoza mówił już w pustkę. Diego właśnie zniknął za rogiem gospody.

Przez następne dni dla mieszkańców Los Angeles stało się jasne, że _señorita_ Victoria Escalante i _don_ Diego de la Vega przeżywają mały kryzys w swoim związku. _Señorita_ Escalante stała się jeszcze bardziej drażliwa, tak że samo przebywanie w kuchni w jej towarzystwie bywało dla pracowników ciężkim przeżyciem, a _don_ Diego… No _cóż_, _don_ Diego postępował jak to on miał we zwyczaju. Pojawiał się codziennie w pueblo, zaglądał do gospody, a zgromiony rozwścieczonym, czy dla odmiany lodowatym spojrzeniem, przenosił się na werandę i czekał. Najwidoczniej chciał swoją cierpliwością zmęczyć, czy też zmiękczyć serce narzeczonej i odzyskać utracone z jakiegoś powodu względy. Na razie wskórał tylko tyle, że _señorita_ Victoria nie wyrzucała go już z samego pobliża gospody, a jedynie wyniośle ignorowała.

Tymczasem, choć to umknęło czujnym spojrzeniom miejscowych plotkarzy, Diego czuł się osaczony. Zagadka odkrycia, kto podkradł mu imię i sposób działania, nie dawała się rozwiązać. W poszukiwaniach i ostrożnym śledztwie nie pomagało mu to, że gdy starał się przekonać Victorię, by mu wybaczyła i chociaż zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, to jednocześnie musiał unikać bystrego i natrętnego wroga.

_Donna_ Dolores Escobedo mogła większość czasu spędzać na dyskusjach z kuzynkami o zestawieniach kolorów czy krojach falban, ale w sprawach dotyczących relacji między mężczyznami i kobietami miała oko równie bystre, jak przy doborze nici do haftu. Oczywiście, pomagało jej to, że miała ucho czułe na każdą ploteczkę, jaka krążyła po Los Angeles. Tak czy inaczej, czy przez tajemniczą kłótnię, czy też z innego, sobie tylko znanego powodu, _donna_ Dolores uznała, że w orszaku jej wielbicieli nie może zabraknąć najbardziej znamienitego z nich – _don_ Diego de la Vegi.

Tak więc Diego, gdy już wyciągał na ploteczki i zwierzenia sierżanta Mendozę lub przysłuchiwał się leniwym dyskusjom pozostałych żołnierzy z garnizonu czy też peonów i hacjenderów, musiał jednocześnie pilnie uważać, by w pobliżu nie pojawiły się panny Escobedo, bowiem _donna_ Dolores nie ruszała się nigdzie bez towarzystwa swoich kuzynek i _señory_ Chiary. Wiedział bowiem, że w razie spotkania nie uniknie choćby chwili pogawędki, a jakiś instynkt, co do którego Diego przypuszczał, że był to odruch wyczuwania niebezpieczeństwa, jaki wyćwiczył sobie Zorro, podpowiadał mu, że po takich pogaduszkach może zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek rozmowie z Victorią. Gorzej nawet, jeśli _donnie_ Dolores uda się go osaczyć, to nie omieszka się ona pochwalić tym _señoricie_ Escalante. A jakie to mogło mieć skutki, Diego wolał nie myśleć. Odkładał te przewidywania w pamięci tam, gdzie trzymał wspomnienia paru innych, nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, w których krew, ból i strach grały główną rolę. Panna Escobedo jednak tropiła go z zaciętością doświadczonego myśliwego, nic zatem dziwnego, że i Diego stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy.

– Mam tego dosyć – warknął, chodząc któregoś dnia po bibliotece.

Felipe siedzący z książką na kolanach wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Czego masz dosyć, jeśli można wiedzieć? – zainteresował się _don_ Alejandro.

– _Donny_ Dolores Escobedo!

– A to czemu? Ta dziewczynka chyba nie interesuje się niczym poza sukienkami…

– Poza mężczyznami, chciałeś powiedzieć, ojcze. Sukienki to dla niej tylko broń i przynęta. A teraz szczególnie interesuje się mną.

– Czy to poważne?

– Nie wiem, ale ojcze, przysięgam, że gdyby _alcalde_ wpadł na pomysł, by ją wynająć do zapolowania na Zorro, jeszcze dziś uciekłbym z Los Angeles.

– Diego!

– Jest uparta niczym osioł i dokuczliwa jak cierń z kaktusa. Dziś się ledwie wywinąłem, bo już pędziła, by ze mną porozmawiać. W ostatniej chwili dopadłem konia, by nie wyglądało to na oficjalną ucieczkę.

– To może porozmawiaj z nią, wyjaśnij jakoś łagodnie, że nie jesteś nią zainteresowany…

– Ojcze! – Diego sprawiał wrażenie zszokowanego.

– Co złego w takiej rozmowie? Jeśli tylko na rozmowie poprzestaniesz…

Diego odwrócił się do ściany i oparł się o nią czołem i rękoma, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić.

– Ojcze, byłeś przez ostatni tydzień na północy. Nie wiesz, co się dzieje – powiedział wreszcie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Victoria…

– Tak, Victoria. Nadal jestem dla niej tylko kimś na werandzie. Jeżeli zobaczy mnie rozmawiającego z _donną_ Dolores…

Za plecami Diego Felipe odstawił małą pantomimę, niedwuznacznie sugerując _don_ Alejandro, że mieszkańcy Los Angeles mieliby sporo do oglądania, gdyby Victoria zobaczyła Diego rozmawiającego z _donną_ Dolores. Starszy de la Vega stłumił wybuch śmiechu, niestety, Diego to usłyszał.

– To nie jest śmieszne – warknął. Felipe zrobił obrażoną minę. Diego westchnął, jakby prosił niebo o pomoc i wyjaśnił spokojnie. – _Donna_ Dolores nie zadowoli się samą rozmową. A nawet jeśli nie zrobi tego ona, zrobi to jej _señora_ Chiara. Pochwali się Victorii, kim teraz jestem zainteresowany. Wolę nie myśleć, jak to zrani Victorię. I jakie to może mieć skutki.

Felipe podszedł do Diego już bez uśmiechu, gwałtownie czemuś zaprzeczając.

– Wiem Felipe, że ona tego by nie zrobiła. Ale jeśli uzna, że ją zdradziłem… Nie, nie chcę jej tak ranić.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, wreszcie odezwał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Skoro już doszliśmy do tego tematu… jak idzie twoje śledztwo?

– Źle – odparł Diego. – Pojawił się tylko raz, zaprowadził porządek w pueblo i zniknął. Nikt nie widział go w pobliżu. Nawet jeśli ktoś mi opowiada, że go zobaczył, to gdy bardziej się dopytuję, okazuje się, że widział mnie.

– Więc to może jednorazowy wyskok?

– Chciałbym… – westchnął Diego. – W takim przypadku miałbym szansę…

Jakakolwiek miała być szansa dla Diego, _don_ Alejandro nie chciał pozostawiać jej przypadkowi. Następnego dnia wybrał się więc do puebla, starannie trzymając się w pewnej odległości za synem. Obserwował, jak Diego krąży dookoła wejścia do gospody, a Victoria mija go z wysoko uniesioną głową. Potknęła się na progu i Diego natychmiast ją podtrzymał. Podziękowała odruchowo, zanim się cofnęła, ale obserwującemu tę scenę _don_ Alejandro wydawało się, że dystans pomiędzy tym dwojgiem nagle zmalał. Rzeczywiście, po chwili Victoria wyszła z gospody i usiadła przy stole naprzeciw Diego. Nim jednak zaczęli rozmawiać, na werandę wtarabanił się sierżant Mendoza i zaczął coś opowiadać. _Don_ Alejandro widział ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego, że Diego i Victoria wpierw odetchnęli z ulgą, a potem spojrzeli na siebie wyraźnie poirytowani towarzystwem. A więc nie wszystko było stracone.

Jednak po chwili zmienił zdanie. Czy zawinił sierżant Mendoza, rozsiadając się przy stole i zasłaniając Diego i Victorii widok na plac, czy też Diego, skupiony na swojej szansie rozmowy z Victorią, przestał być tak czujny jak zwykle, tego _don_ Alejandro nie umiał ocenić. Dosyć, że nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł, trzy panny Escobedo weszły na werandę, odcinając Diego i Victorii drogę ucieczki. Ze swego miejsca de la Vega mógł doskonale widzieć, jak jego syn odchyla się ku tyłowi, by uniknąć choćby muśnięcia ze strony _donny_ Dolores, a Victoria mnie w rękach krawędź fartucha. Wreszcie Diego odchylił się tak daleko, że ława nie wytrzymała i runęła z trzaskiem. Victoria zerwała się na równe nogi. Młody de la Vega pozbierał się z podłogi, niezbyt zgrabnie, otrzepując się z wydatną pomocą zatroskanego Mendozy, który widocznie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niezręczności sytuacji. Panna Dolores ruszyła także z pomocą, ale Diego wmanewrował sierżanta pomiędzy nią a siebie. Sądząc z gestów, Diego dość poważnie potłukł sobie ramię i teraz dyskusja sprowadzała się do tego, kto go odprowadzi do lekarza. W tym momencie _don _Alejandro uznał, że musi się włączyć.

– Diego, na litość boską, co ci się stało? – rzucił zamiast powitania.

– Drobnostka, tylko…

– _Señor_ Diego tylko stracił równowagę – wtrącił się Mendoza. – Chyba ta ława jest trochę kulawa…

– Ta ława jest tak samo nędzna, jak całe urządzenie – wtrąciła się _señora_ Chiara.

– Nic mi nie jest, nic poważnego – Diego wszedł jej w słowo, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. – Victorio, kochanie, czy byłabyś tak dobra i pożyczyła mi ręcznika i octu…

Przez moment wydawało się, że mu się udało, jednak Victoria odwróciła się i wpadła do wnętrza gospody. _Don_ Alejandro był pewien, że Diego zaraz zaklnie.

– _Don_ Diego, powinniście pójść do lekarza, ta ręka może być złamana – zaszczebiotała _donna_ Dolores.

– To tylko stłuczenie, _señorita_ – odparł Diego.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę.

– Proszę mówić do mnie _donna_! – zażądała.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, _donna_ Dolores, ale pójdę poprosić Victorię o ręcznik i ocet – Diego nie omieszkał skorzystać z ostatniej drogi ucieczki i ruszył do wejścia.

_Don_ Alejandro zawahał się, czy zostać na werandzie, gdzie sierżant Mendoza niezgrabnie czynił honory wobec panien Escobedo, czy też ruszyć za synem i przekonać się, jak mu idzie przekonywanie Victorii. Wybrał to pierwsze, uznając, że powstrzymanie panien Escobedo przed dalszym niesieniem pomocy jego synowi choć trochę ułatwi Diego zadanie, i jak się okazało, wybrał słusznie. Po dłuższej chwili Diego wyłonił się z wnętrza gospody z ręką okręconą ręcznikiem i zawieszoną na prowizorycznym temblaku, a jego pożegnanie z Victorią nie było może zbyt czułe, ale też nie lodowate. _Don_ Alejandro odetchnął. Sprawy miały się ku dobremu, mógł zatem z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć na powitanie znajomego i usiąść w chłodnym wnętrzu gospody nad kubkiem dobrego wina.

Niestety, przekonał się, że Diego nie wyolbrzymiał problemu, jaki stanowiła _donna_ Dolores. Zajęli z _don_ Alfredo miejsce w głębi sali, dosyć blisko kuchennego wejścia, toteż mógł doskonale słyszeć rozmowę, jaka miała miejsce w kuchni.

– Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, _señorito_ Victorio Escalante, właścicielko gospody – odezwała się Dolores.

– Słucham.

– On będzie mój.

– Kto? Zorro?

– Nie, Diego. Będzie mój.

– Nie.

– Przekona się, że nie warto wiązać się z kimś takim jak ty. Dobrze ci radzę, poszukaj sobie raczej kogoś wśród poganiaczy. Bardziej będą ci paso…

Trzask! _Don_ Alfredo chciał się podnieść, ale _don_ Alejandro przytrzymał go za ramię.

_Señora_ Chiara poderwała ze swego miejsca przy stoliku.

– Co się dzieje? _Donna_ Dolores?

_Donna_ Dolores wypadła zza kotary. Poza lekkim wzburzeniem idealnie ułożonej fryzury i zaczerwienionymi policzkami, nie widać na niej było żadnych widocznych śladów.

– Nic się nie stało – oświadczyła zimno. – Wracamy do domu.

_Don_ Alejandro zajrzał do kuchni. Victoria z furią ścierała ze stołu sos z wywróconej miski. Uznał, że lepiej będzie, dla niego i dla Diego, jeśli ostrożnie się wycofa, zanim ona go spostrzeże.

.

CDN.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

.

.

Względne pogodzenie się z Diego na jakiś czas poprawiło nastrój Victorii, ale nie na długo. Świadomość, że piękna panna Dolores uparła się, by zdobyć względy Diego, stale ją dręczyła, szczególnie, że w następnych dniach często widziała, jak _donna_ Escobedo stara się osaczyć Diego i zmusić do rozmowy. Toteż Victoria, po krótkiej poprawie nastroju, znów zaczęła reagować nerwowo na najmniejszy kłopot. Jej bóle głowy nasiliły się, a w dodatku dołączyły do nich bóle żołądka tak dokuczliwe, że jadła coraz mniej.

Któregoś dnia, w parę tygodni po tym, jak Diego tak pechowo potłukł sobie rękę, Victoria weszła do kuchni w chwili, gdy _señora_ Antonia ustawiała na stole gar z _gazpacho_. Ostra, kwaśna woń zupy zakręciła jej w nosie i przyprawiła o taki skurcz żołądka, że Victoria ledwie zdążyła do zacisznego kącika za stajnią. Gdy wyprostowała się w końcu, marząc o kubku zimnej wody, zobaczyła przyglądającą się jej _señorę_ Antonię.

– Dziewczyno… – odezwała się starsza kobieta. – Czy ty nie masz kłopotów?

– Co? Jak? – wyjąkała Victoria. Nie rozumiała, o czym Antonia mówi.

Starsza kobieta podeszła bliżej i delikatnie pogładziła ją po policzku, potem podniosła jej brodę i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w oczy.

– Córka – zawyrokowała w końcu.

– Co!

– Córka – wyjaśniła spokojnie _señora_ Antonia. – Córka zawsze zabiera matce urodę, a ty ostatnio zbladłaś i zmizerniałaś.

Victoria poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła słabo. – Nie!

– Oj, dziewczyno… – pokręciła głową _señora_ Antonia. – Lepiej zakręć się koło ślubu, nim będzie za późno…

Victoria nie miała pojęcia, kto pierwszy puścił tę plotkę w obieg. Nie podejrzewała _señory_ Antonii. Mimo wszystko starsza kobieta miała dla niej sporo życzliwości, pomijając już sam fakt, że była jej wdzięczna za zatrudnienie w kuchni i raczej usłuchała prośby, by nikomu nie mówić. Ale zakątek za stajniami odwiedzali inni ludzie, więc nie wykluczała, że ktoś usłyszał tę krótką rozmowę. Jakkolwiek to było, zaczęła spostrzegać coraz więcej taksujących spojrzeń skierowanych w swoją stronę i słyszeć, że rozmowy milkną, gdy podchodzi bliżej. Mogła sądzić, że to tylko złudzenie, wywołane przerażającym stwierdzeniem _señory_ Antonii, ale dzień w dzień, coraz częściej, chwytały ją mdłości. Bywały ranki, że w ogóle nie mogła wejść do kuchni, bo zapach polewek, _chili con pollo_ czy sosu do _burritos_ zmuszał ją do pospiesznego opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Było tylko kwestią czasu, gdy kto inny zauważy jej chorobę. Wiedziała, że powinna pójść do _madre_ Rosy, by potwierdzić czy rozwiać wątpliwości, ale nie miała odwagi. Sam fakt, że by się tam udała, byłby potwierdzeniem tego, co zaczynano o niej szeptać.

Przerażała ją też myśl, że będzie musiała porozmawiać z Diego. Całe zamieszanie na razie go ominęło, bo ojciec wysłał go na kontrolę pastwisk, ale wcześniej zjawiał się co rano, by zajrzeć do gospody i spróbować namówić ją na choćby chwilę przejażdżki po okolicy czy wizytę w hacjendzie. Pocieszało ją to, szczególnie po tym, co powiedziała jej _donna_ Dolores, jednak od czasu, gdy Zorro tak bezczelnie zalecał się do panny Escobedo, Victoria wciąż czuła do niego urazę. Mimo zapewnień Diego, mimo świadectwa Felipe, coś przeszkadzało jej traktować młodego de la Vegę tak, jak kiedyś. A teraz, przerażona tym, co jej powiedziano, nie wiedziała, czy zdoła choćby wykrztusić z siebie, o co ją podejrzewano.

Kolejnego poranka, gdy skończyła się krztusić wspomnieniami skąpego śniadania i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, Victoria zobaczyła _señorę_ Chiarę, opartą o mur z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia na twarzy i zrozumiała, że prawdziwa burza jest dopiero przed nią.

_Don_ Alejandro stanął się w przedsionku hacjendy. Diego właśnie wrócił z objazdu pastwisk, a teraz przebierał się w pośpiechu, by pojechać do pueblo. A on musiał go zatrzymać, bo chciał porozmawiać z synem, zanim ten dowie się o pogłoskach, jakie od kilku dni krążyły po Los Angeles.

– Diego?

– Spieszę się, ojcze.

– Diego, musimy porozmawiać. To ważne. Chodź do biblioteki.

Diego z westchnieniem zawrócił od drzwi.

– Tak, ojcze? Co się stało?

– W pueblo są kłopoty.

– Co? _Alcalde_ znów coś wymyślił?

– Nie, tym razem nie _alcalde_, choć on też ostatnio znów zaczyna być uciążliwy. Ale teraz my mamy kłopoty.

– Jakie?

_Don_ Alejandro zawahał się.

– Długo by mówić… Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

– Tak?

– Na kiedy planowaliście z Victorią ślub?

– Na kiedy… – Diego popatrzył na ojca z niedowierzaniem. – Wiesz – przyznał w końcu – jakoś nie wyznaczyliśmy sobie daty.

– Nie? A przy zaręczynach?

Diego przetarł dłonią czoło.

– Ojcze… Nie było zaręczyn.

Teraz przyszła kolej na _don_ Alejandra, by niedowierzać własnym uszom.

– Jak to nie było? Przecież…

Młody de la Vega usiadł ciężko w fotelu.

– Pamiętasz, co się wtedy działo? Ja zostałem ranny, potem Ramone urządził nam przesłuchanie…

– A Victoria oświadczyła, że wybrała ciebie zamiast Zorro.

– Tak, ale nie powiedziała, że ja się jej oświadczyłem. Bo ja tego nie zrobiłem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ojcze… Czy poprosiłem cię o pierścionek mamy? Czy urządziliśmy wielki bal, na którym oznajmiliśmy tę radosną nowinę? Czy poprosiłem cię o pozwolenie i błogosławieństwo?

– Wiesz, że je masz. Oboje je macie, ty i Victoria, nieważne, co się wydarzy. A co do balu, to przecież ledwie uszedłeś z życiem. Jak mogliśmy urządzać fety?

– Zgadza się, ledwie uszedłem z życiem. Ale tamtego wieczoru oboje, Victoria i ja, robiliśmy wszystko, by się uratować. Felipe wymyślił napad, by wytłumaczyć moją ranę, a potem byliśmy tak zajęci zostawianiem śladów, by to wydawało się prawdziwe, że żadne z nas nie pomyślało, jak wytłumaczyć, co robiłem tak późno w nocy w gospodzie. Przypomniałeś nam o tym, pamiętasz?

– Nie…

– Przyszedłeś do Vi, powiedzieć jej o plotkach, jakie o nas krążą. I powiedziałeś, że z radością powitasz ją jako synową, pamiętasz? – przypomniał Diego.

– Tak, teraz tak. Ale ty wtedy spałeś.

– Nie. Znów w pośpiechu wymyślaliśmy plan i wyjaśnienie, że Victoria zdecydowała wybrać pomiędzy mną a Zorro wydało nam się najlepsze. A ty potwierdziłeś to, nazywając ją publicznie synową. Ale oświadczyn, takich formalnych oświadczyn nie było. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zapewne wszystkich dość zaskoczyliśmy. To, że byłem ranny, dość dobrze tłumaczyło brak uroczystości, a gdy wyzdrowiałem… No cóż, w oczach mieszkańców Los Angeles byliśmy już uznaną parą. A o pierścionku mamy, przyznam się, zapomniałem na jakiś czas – Diego wzruszył ramionami.

– Więc termin ślubu…

– Nie wyznaczyliśmy – Diego westchnął. – Widzisz, ojcze… Ja mam swoje wątpliwości, czy powinienem się żenić. Prócz tego cała ta historia ze ślubem jest dla Victorii bardzo trudna. Ta gospoda to jej życie. Jej niezależność, jej duma… Wszystko. Ale uważa, że jako _dona_ de la Vega nie będzie mogła jej prowadzić, bo obowiązki _doni_ są inne, bo nie wypada, by stała za kontuarem i tak dalej. Ja jestem na ten temat trochę innego zdania, ale to odrębna sprawa – Diego machnął ręką. _Don_ Alejandro nie przerywał. Jego syn bardzo rzadko decydował się mówić, co sądzi o czymś osobistym, czy co czuje. – W dodatku Vi zauważyła, że spora część _caballeros_ nie odnosi się dobrze do myśli, że ona zostanie _doną_ de la Vega i jest pewna, że gdy już nią będzie, będzie bardzo samotna. Victoria się boi i dlatego ja nie nalegam na wyznaczenie jakiejkolwiek daty. Ale chce wyjść za mnie, dlatego zatrudniła _señorę_ Antonię. I jeszcze – uśmiechnął się Diego, a jego ojciec poczuł ukłucie w sercu na widok radości na twarzy syna – Victoria kupiła już materiały na ślubne stroje. Więc prędzej czy później, ślub będzie. Czy to wyjaśnia twoje wątpliwości co do terminu?

– Niezupełnie – spochmurniał _don_ Alejandro.

– Czyli?

Starszy de la Vega westchnął. Plotki, które usłyszał, były paskudne, tak paskudne, że gdyby nie znał swego syna… Najgorsze było to, że mimo wszystko, mimo tego, że wiedział, jak bardzo Diego kieruje się honorem, czuł się niepewnie. Miał wątpliwości, podejrzenia, czy jednak nie była to prawda. Pamiętał przecież tamten poranek, po ucieczce z kopalni, gdy zastał Diego i Victorię wtulonych w siebie i śpiących na jednym łóżku. Ale cóż, nigdy nie uciekał od odpowiedzialności.

– Diego… Po Los Angeles krążą pogłoski, że byłoby dobrze, żeby wasz ślub odbył się jak najszybciej – powiedział tak delikatnie, jak potrafił. Ale, jak się zaraz okazało, za delikatnie. Diego nie zrozumiał.

– To znaczy? – zapytał. – Dlaczego? Z tego co wiem, Victoria nie uszyła jeszcze swojej sukni…

– Mówią, że Victoria nie może – _don_ Alejandro potrząsnął głową i poprawił się. – Że nie wolno już jej włożyć takiej sukni.

– Co? – Diego zerwał się z fotela. – To ta Chiara! – wybuchł. – Ta zadufana w sobie, przekonana o swej ważności baba! Już raz jej coś takiego powiedziała! Jadę zaraz do _don_ Escobedo. Może on jakoś okiełzna język tego babska!

– Diego, to nie Chiara…

– Co? – młody de la Vega spojrzał na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Jak to, nie Chiara? Więc kto ośmielił się rozpuścić takie pogłoski o Vi?

Zdumienie syna sprawiło, że _don_ Alejandro poczuł się lepiej. Jeśli tylko Diego nie zagrał tego po mistrzowsku…

– Nie wiem. Chiara miała w tym trochę swojego udziału, ale plotki już były, nim ona zaczęła… mówić.

– Plotki, plotki, plotki… – zirytował się Diego. – Powiedz mi wprost, co się tym ludziom ubzdurało o Vi i spróbujmy z tym skończyć. Ona ma dość innych zmartwień.

– Sądzę, że teraz to jest jej największe. Ludzie się od niej odwracają. Jeśli to będzie dłużej trwało, może stracić gospodę.

– Co?

– Niestety tak. Mówią… – _don_ Alejandro się zawahał jeszcze na moment. Jeśli to nieprawda, urazi syna do głębi serca. Jeśli prawda…

– A więc?

– Mówią, że spodziewa się dziecka.

Diego usiadł. Na fotelu, choć przez moment wyglądało to tak, jakby miał siąść wprost na podłodze.

– Nie… – wyszeptał.

– Obawiam się, że to prawda.

– Nie.

_Don_ Alejandro wstał ze swojego miejsca. Przeszedł się po bibliotece kilkakrotnie, nim zdecydował się znów odezwać.

– Diego?

– Tak, ojcze? – głos Diego był całkowicie wyprany z emocji.

– Powinienem cię zapytać…

– Co? Mnie? Ojcze! – Diego zerwał się na równe nogi i jednym skokiem dopadł ojca, chwytając go za ramiona. – Powiedz to! Powiedz, że nie uwierzyłeś!

– Diego…

Ręce młodego de la Vegi opadły.

– Uwierzyłeś – powiedział gorzko. – Znasz mnie, a jednak uwierzyłeś.

– Nie!

– A więc po co pytasz?

– Miałem wątpliwości…

Diego roześmiał się. Krótko, gorzko. Nagle zwinął się w miejscu i trzasnął pięścią w ścianę. Zmełł w ustach coś, co dla jego ojca zabrzmiało jak coś, co Zorro mógł podsłuchać tropiąc bandytów.

– Mogłem się tego spodziewać – powiedział cicho. – Mogłem się tego spodziewać…

– Diego!

– A nie? – odwrócił się w stronę ojca. – Właśnie zbieram to, na co sobie starannie zapracowałem. Przez te lata, studia, Zorro, tak bardzo oddaliliśmy się od siebie, że jesteś w stanie nawet uwierzyć, że ja… – urwał, jakby nie mogąc wymówić tego słowa – że ja…

– Nie uwierzyłem. Chciałem nie wierzyć!

– Ale zapytałeś…

– Krew nie woda, Diego – westchnął _don_ Alejandro. – Widziałem was oboje po tamtym… po kopalni… Przez moment pomyślałem, że…

– Że twój syn jest tak słaby, że zmęczony zapomni o honorze? – zadrwił Diego.

– Nie! To znaczy… tak…

Diego pochylił się na stołem, kręcąc głową.

– To nie do wiary… – zamruczał w końcu. – Całkowicie nie do wiary… – odwrócił się nagle. – A teraz? – zapytał.

– Teraz wierzę, że to nie ty. Uwierzyłem już wcześniej, podczas rozmowy – _don_ Alejandro starannie przemilczał swoje wcześniejsze wątpliwości co do tego, czy Diego nie odgrywa przed nim komedii. Diego kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli to nie jest jakaś koszmarna potwarz – powiedział z lodowatym spokojem – to zostaje jeszcze jedno wyjaśnienie. Jadę do Los Angeles porozmawiać z Vi.

– O ślubie?

– Nie. O czymś innym…

– O Zorro?

– Może. Ale co do Zorro… lepiej, bym nie spotkał tego przebierańca.

.

CDN.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

.

.

Victoria po raz kolejny próbowała zupy. _Señora_ Antonia była zajęta ciastem, więc to na nią spadło dosmakowanie dania, ale nie potrafiła temu podołać. Jakby nie próbowała, czegoś jej w potrawie brakowało, a smak wydawał się być płaski, niepełny. Starsza kobieta obserwowała ją uważnie.

– Lepiej ja to doprawię, _señorita_ Escalante – powiedziała w końcu.

– Czemu?

– Nie macie smaku, prawda?

– Skąd?

– Mam już wnuki, zapomnieliście? Niektóre kobiety tak mają, że w tym czasie tracą smak. Lepiej, by wtedy nie gotowały.

Victoria oparła się o ścianę. Niektóre kobiety tak mają. Wyglądało na to, że ona też tak miała. Zaczęło się już kilka tygodni temu, ale teraz jej brak smaku i powonienia stał się naprawdę dokuczliwy. Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, jej gospoda straci swoją renomę doskonałej kuchni.

Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, pomyślała, jej gospoda straci jakąkolwiek renomę. Nie miała wątpliwości, komu to będzie zawdzięczać. _Señora_ Chiara prowadziła prawdziwą krucjatę, by udowodnić wszystkim, że dla Victorii Escalante nie ma miejsca w pueblo i powoli przekonywała ludzi do swoich racji. Już teraz część mieszkańców Los Angeles zaczęła omijać ją z daleka i odwracać wzrok, gdy przechodziła w pobliżu, zaś spadek liczby klientów gospody był jak na razie niewielki, ale zauważalny. To, że był akurat dzień targowy, nie poprawiało sytuacji. Więcej ludzi na rynku oznaczało teraz tylko to, że więcej osób zacznie ją omijać. Być może straci także dostawców, a to jeszcze pogorszy sytuację gospody.

– Victoria? – usłyszała nagle.

Diego stał w progu kuchennych drzwi.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała rzucić mu się w ramiona i wypłakać cały swój strach i ból. Ale nim drgnęła, przez myśl przemknęło jej, że on też wie, że być może uwierzył w te pogłoski i być może, gdy ona spróbuje się do niego zbliżyć, on odsunie ją ze wstrętem. Objęła się więc rękoma, by nie zdradzić, jak jej drżą.

– Po co przyjechałeś? – zapytała.

– Porozmawiać.

– Więc już słyszałeś.

– Ojciec mi powiedział. Uznał… – Diego zaczerwienił się lekko – uznał, że musi mi zadać kilka nieprzyjemnych pytań.

– On też w to wierzy.

– Tak. I nie – Diego nadal stał w progu. Za plecami Victorii _señora_ Antonia zaczęła klepnięciami wyrównywać bryłę ciasta.

– A ty uwierzyłeś?

– Nie.

– Wyjdź.

– Co?

– Powiedziałam ci, wyjdź stąd. Nie mam siły na kłótnie, źle się czuję.

– Nie wyjdę.

– Wyjdź. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, co potem oboje będziemy przeklinali.

Diego przez moment zamknął oczy.

– Zaryzykuję. Ufam ci – odpowiedział.

Victoria usłyszała za swoimi plecami, jak _señora_ Antonia głośno wciąga powietrze.

– A więc? Co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Diego odetchnął głęboko.

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy… – zawahał się. – Chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie widzę powodu, dla którego musimy brać szybciej ślub.

Victoria zbladła. Cofnęła się o krok.

– Chcesz powiedzieć…

Diego jednym szybkim krokiem znalazł się przy niej. Nim się obejrzała, złapał ją za ramiona.

– Chcę powiedzieć, że przecież oboje wiemy, że to są tylko obrzydliwe oszczerstwa tej całej Chiary, prawda?

– Diego…

– Jeśli uważasz, że to konieczne, możemy wziąć ślub tak szybko, jak tylko zdołamy dojść do _padre_ Beniteza. Jeśli sądzisz, że to konieczne, weźmiemy ślub na środku pueblo, ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami jako świadkami. Ale Vi, na miłość boską, nie możemy pozwolić, by to plotkujące babsko zmusiło cię do czegokolwiek!

Victoria rozpłakała się. Diego zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać po włosach i kołysać, uspokajająco mrucząc coś do ucha. Po chwili usadził ją na pierwszym wolnym zydlu i ściągnął z szafki czystą ścierkę. _Señora_ Antonia skończyła z układaniem ciasta i teraz podsunęła mu miskę z zimną wodą.

– Lepiej wytrzeć sobie twarz – poradziła. – To pomoże.

Diego zamoczył róg ścierki w wodzie i delikatnie zaczął zmywać łzy z policzków Victorii. Ta pieszczota załamała ją jeszcze bardziej i dziewczyna rozszlochała się od nowa, aż zaczęły ją męczyć mdłości.

– Diego… – wyjąkała.

– Tak?

– Muszę wyjść…

– Pójdę z tobą.

– Nie! – poderwała się i wypadła z kuchni, zasłaniając dłonią usta. _Señora_ Antonia pokręciła głową na ten widok.

– Źle to wygląda – powiedziała markotnie.

– Co macie na myśli? – zdziwił się Diego.

– Że ona na pewno oczekuje dziecka. I źle to znosi.

– _Señora_… To jest niemożliwe.

– Jak to?

– Słyszeliście, co przed chwilą powiedziałem mojej narzeczonej. Cokolwiek by o niej opowiadano, są to tylko potwarze i pogłoski. Czy wy także, tak jak _señora_ Chiara, sądzicie – w głosie Diego była stal – że właścicielka gospody nie ma honoru? Ani dziedzic rodu de la Vega?

_Señora_ Antonia cofnęła się o krok, nagle przestraszona.

– Widzę, co widzę, _don_ Diego… Ale…

Nim _señora_ Antonia zdołała na to odpowiedzieć, gdzieś na zewnątrz wszczął się rumor. Spocony chłopak wpadł do kuchni.

– _Alcalde_ aresztuje peonów z hacjendy _don_ Oliveiry! – sapnął. – Oskarża ich o złamanie umowy!

– Czy on oszalał? – spytał Diego. – Pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

– _Señor_…

– Spokojnie, wszystko da się załatwić… _Señora_ Antonia, proszę, powiedzcie Victorii, gdzie poszedłem.

Parę chwil potem Victoria weszła chwiejnym krokiem do kuchni.

– Gdzie Diego?

– _Alcalde_ skorzystał z dnia targowego, by aresztować ludzi _don_ Oliveiry – wyjaśniła Antonia. – _Don_ Diego poszedł z nim porozmawiać.

W tej samej chwili w hałasie dobiegającym z placu dało się słyszeć śmiechy, brawa i nawoływania. Wyglądało na to, że na rynku pojawił się Zorro. Victoria poderwała się i wybiegła na werandę.

Był tam. Właśnie uwalniał peonów, nie przejmując się tym, że zza bramy garnizonu wybiegają kolejni żołnierze. Przeciął rzemienie na rękach ostatniego więźnia i zasalutował szpadą, ale nie zbliżającym się przeciwnikom, lecz komuś, kto stał gdzieś z boku.

_Donna_ Dolores Escobedo! Stała na werandzie jednego z domów, w otoczeniu swoich nieodłącznych kuzynek i z przejęciem śledziła każdy ruch Zorro.

Victorii zakręciło się w głowie. Więc to tak się sprawy miały? Zapewniał ją o swoim zaufaniu, o tym, że nie zrobi kroku bez jej zgody, o swojej… niewinności w tej sprawie, a teraz… Znów zaleca się do tej dziewczyny! Żal i poczucie zdrady sprawiły, że niemal znów się rozpłakała, ale zaraz poczuła palącą złość. Rzuciła się do wnętrza gospody. Zorro z pewnością straci jeszcze chwilę na rozbrajanie żołnierzy, może nawet sam _alcalde_ go zajmie trochę dłużej, a na pewno będzie jeszcze rozmawiał z tą… tą Dolores. Miała chwilę czasu.

Porwała z kuchennego stołu patelnię i pognała do stajni. Nie, nie miała zamiaru wydać Zorro w ręce _alcalde_, nie mogła tego zrobić. Ale chciała, by gorzko, naprawdę gorzko pożałował tego flirtu. Poczekanie przy jego skrytce z odzieżą na zmianę wydawało się jej doskonałym pomysłem. Będą tam mogli… Ona będzie tam mogła porozmawiać, co sądzi o tym, co on robi.

Wdrapała się na stryszek i przemknęła, szybko i pewnie pod belkami aż do końca dachu. Niewielka kopka siana leżała tam pozornie nienaruszona.

Wyjrzała przez szczelinę w deskach zasłaniających okienko. Zorro właśnie przewracał ostatniego z żołnierzy. Dobrze, za parę minut powinien tu się zjawić, a zamiast stroju Diego zastanie… ją. I patelnię w jej ręce. Ciekawe, jak długo się utrzyma na nogach, pomyślała ponuro, a potem przyszło jej do głowy, że widok uciekającego przed nią Zorro powinien mocno ostudzić uczucia panienki Escobedo. To mogło być nawet ciekawe…

Machinalnie odsunęła siano, zajrzała do skrytki i zamarła.

Pod przykryciem jej dłoń natrafiła nie na miękki aksamit czy płótno, jakie zwykle nosił Diego, ale na czarny jedwab peleryny Zorro.

– Nie dziwię się, że się pomyliłaś – usłyszała nad głową. – Podobieństwo jest naprawdę ogromne.

_Don_ Diego de la Vega, Zorro, którego znała i kochała, siedział na belce rozporowej krokwi.

Victoria spojrzała na plac. Zorro właśnie wskakiwał na konia, a _señora_ Chiara odciągała za ramię _donnę_ Dolores, ku widocznemu z daleka niezadowoleniu dziewczyny.

– Tak, tak – powtórzył Diego. – Jest prawie identyczny.

– On… Ja… – Victorii nagle zakręciło się w głowie. Szum w uszach narósł, przed oczyma pojawiły się srebrne i czarne iskry i nagle osunęła się w miękką ciemność pachnącą sianem.

.

CDN.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

.

.

Doktor Hernandez przez dłuższy czas nie wychodził z pokoju Victorii. Gdy wreszcie na chwilę się wychylił, to tylko po to, by wezwać do siebie _señorę_ Antonię i wysłać ją z jakimś zadaniem. Jakim, okazało się już wkrótce, gdy po schodach pospieszyła najpierw Marisa z dzbankiem ciepłej wody, a zaraz po niej do gospody wślizgnęła się _madre_ Rosa, stara kobieta, która witała na tym świecie już trzecie pokolenie mieszkańców Los Angeles. Zawinięta w chustę staruszka bez słowa podreptała na piętro i została tam przez czas, który dla Diego był niemal wiecznością.

Wreszcie wyszli oboje i podeszli do stołu, gdzie Diego siedział nad nienaruszonym kubkiem cydru.

– Co z nią? – poderwał się z miejsca, gdy spostrzegł, że do niego podchodzą.

– _Señor_ de la Vega – odezwał się doktor. – Nie mam dobrych wieści.

Diego zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi stołu i gestem poprosił doktora, by usiadł. Zamówił tylko jeszcze kubek wina dla starszej pani, a potem usiadł i czekał na wyjaśnienia lekarza. Doktor Hernandez zwykle starał się być oględny, ale czasem musiał mówić wprost o tym, co wiedział. I tak było tym razem.

– _Señorita_ Victoria umiera – powiedział.

– Co?

– Przyznam się – skłonił głowę lekarz – że początkowo podejrzewałem to, o czym od dłuższego czasu słyszałem w plotkach. Z tego też powodu wezwałem _madre_ Rosę, by pomogła mi przy badaniu i potwierdziła lub zaprzeczyła moim domysłom. Niestety, zaprzeczyła.

– Tak, tak – zaskrzeczała staruszka. – Ona nie zakwitnie, a więdnie, _señor_ de la Vega.

– Tak więc – kontynuował doktor – niestety pozostaje nam tylko jedno wyjaśnienie. _Señorita_ Victoria cierpi na raka. Przyznam, że jej choroba ma dość nietypowy przebieg, zwykle u chorych cierpiących na takie bóle byłem w stanie stwierdzić obecność guzów, ale wszelkie inne objawy, jak wychudzenie, niechęć do jedzenia, drażliwość, te napadowe bóle głowy potwierdzają moją diagnozę.

– To oznacza… – Diego urwał. Konwulsyjnie przełknął i spuścił wzrok na trzymany kubek. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzał na smutną, współczującą twarz doktora. – Ile czasu jej zostało?

– Trudno powiedzieć. Sądząc z tego, od jak dawna dolegały jej bóle, choroba postępuje niezwykle szybko. A widząc, jak jest już wyczerpana… Sądzę, że jej czas należy liczyć w tygodniach, nie w miesiącach.

– Można… można coś zrobić?

– Niewiele. Nie mogę odkryć guza, zoperowanie którego być może spowolniłoby postęp choroby. Jeśli coś możemy zrobić, to jedynie złagodzić ból, jaki cierpi.

– Rozumiem – Diego zamknął oczy. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia lekarz podniósł się od stołu.

– Pójdę już – powiedział. – Zajrzyjcie do mnie za kilka godzin. Przygotuję porcję laudanum i powiem wam, jak to jej dawkować.

– Chwileczkę – zatrzymał go Diego – mogę ją zabrać do hacjendy?

– Oczywiście. Jest osłabiona, ale może jeszcze chodzić i można ją spokojnie i bez szkody dla zdrowia przewieźć. Nawet lepiej, jeśli znajdzie się w hacjendzie, pod opieką. Będzie niedługo potrzebowała troskliwej pielęgnacji… – w głosie lekarza zabrzmiał smutek.

Doktor Hernandez i _madre_ Rosa już dawno wyszli, a Diego wciąż siedział za stołem, obracając w dłoni nietknięty kubek i wydawało się, że całą uwagę poświęca temu, jak kołysze się w nim płyn. Dopiero dotknięcie czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– A, to ty, Marisa – mruknął.

– _Señor _de la Vega, usłyszałam…

– Więc wiesz.

– Tak, _señor_.

– Dobrze, nie będę więc musiał tłumaczyć – Diego przetarł dłonią twarz. – _Dios mio_… – jęknął do siebie, ale za chwilę się wyprostował. – Poślij kogoś do hacjendy. Będę potrzebował wóz, by przewieźć tam Victorię. Ja idę do niej, do pokoju. Zawiadom nas, jak przyjadą.

– Dobrze, _señor_ – Marisa odeszła.

Victoria leżała na wysoko spiętrzonych poduszkach, jej blada cera odcinała się żółtawo od bieli materiału. Diego usiadł ciężko na krawędzi łóżka i ujął ją za rękę.

– Więc wiesz – szepnęła cicho. Policzki lśniły jej od łez.

– Wiem.

– Ja…

Diego bez słowa uniósł jej rękę do ust i pocałował wnętrze dłoni, ale Victoria pociągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała w usta. Potem opuściła głowę na jego ramię.

– Wybaczysz mi te wszystkie kłótnie? – zapytała po dłuższym milczeniu. – Że cię tak źle traktowałam?

– Jeszcze się pewnie nie raz pokłócimy – odparł Diego, otaczając ramieniem jej plecy.

Westchnęła.

– Wierzysz w to? – zapytała. – Doktor powiedział mi dość dokładnie, co mnie czeka. I że tylko to może powiedzieć dobrego, że to nie zajmie zbyt wiele czasu.

– Mi też powiedział – odparł Diego. – I dlatego też nie chcę tracić tego czasu. Zabieram cię zaraz do hacjendy.

– Ale…

– Posłałem już po wóz. Powiedz mi tylko, co mam dla ciebie spakować.

– Diego…

– Porywam cię – uśmiechnął się blado. – Zabieram stąd i ani słowa więcej.

Victoria z westchnieniem opadła na poduszki i zaczęła wskazywać Diego, skąd ma wyjąć poszczególne ubrania. Gdy sięgnął po jeden z koszy, zaprotestowała.

– Nie ruszaj!

– Ale…

– Tego miałeś nie widzieć – westchnęła. A potem się znów rozpłakała. – Zbyt zwlekałam z szyciem sukni…

– Jeszcze cię w niej zobaczę – Diego delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek, by otrzeć palcem łzę z policzka. – Jeszcze zdążysz ją uszyć.

– Ale będę chora i brzydka…

– Dla mnie jesteś i będziesz najpiękniejsza. I zostaniesz moją żoną. Choćby jutro. Albo zaraz, jak tylko uszyją tą suknię.

Jednak te słowa zdawały się nie pocieszać Victorii, która szlochała coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie.

– To takie… takie niesprawiedliwe – powiedziała w końcu. – Myślałam, że po tym wszystkim nam się ułoży, że będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie…

– Vi… Nie płacz… – Diego sięgnął po chustkę i zaczął wycierać jej policzki. – To jest niesprawiedliwe. Ale boję się, że sprawiedliwie czy nie, my oboje nie możemy mieć siebie razem na długo i szczęśliwie. Że czy zachorowałaś, czy nie, możemy tylko cieszyć się tą chwilą, jaką mamy.

Victoria wyrwała mu chustkę. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała czy to wybuchnąć gniewem, czy znów płaczem, ale w końcu z westchnieniem oparła się na poduszce. Diego wrócił do zapełniania kufra jej rzeczami. Gdy skończył z sukniami, wziął do ręki szczotkę leżącą przy zwierciadle.

– Spakuj jeszcze ten słój. Ten, co stoi tam z boku – powiedziała Victoria.

Usłuchał. Gdy odkładał naczynie do kufra, coś go w nim zastanowiło. Obrócił go w dłoniach raz, potem drugi.

– Vi… Skąd masz ten słoik? – zapytał.

– Kupiłam maść na targu – odparła sennie. Płacz zmęczył ją bardziej niż chciała się przyznać.

– Maść? Na co? – zainteresował się Diego.

– Na urodę – odpowiedziała i nagle spojrzała na niego przytomniej. – Nie wypytuj mnie o moje sekrety! – skarciła. Diego więc już bez słowa umieścił słój w kufrze i zatrzasnął wieko.

Kiedy Victoria, zmęczona przeprowadzką, zażyła lek od doktora Hernandeza i zapadła w sen, Diego wrócił do salonu. Oparł czoło o ścianę, a po chwili uderzył w nią pięścią w geście całkowitej bezradności. Uniósł rękę, by uderzyć po raz drugi, ale zatrzymało go dotkniecie. Obok niego stał Felipe, czymś bardzo podekscytowany.

– Och, Felipe… – westchnął Diego. – Co się stało? Mam iść z tobą?

Chłopak poprowadził go do wnętrza jaskini. Tam na stole, pomiędzy najrozmaitszymi naczyniami i przyrządami, jakich Diego używał do swoich eksperymentów, stały dwa słoje.

– Co to? – spytał. – Przyniosłeś tu słój Victorii?

Diego przypomniał sobie, że Felipe pomagał mu w rozpakowywaniu kufra. Nagle przypomniało mu się coś jeszcze.

– Ty też dostrzegłeś to podobieństwo? – zapytał. Felipe pokiwał głową i wskazał na słoje. Po chwili pokazał na siebie gestami. Diego nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak przedstawia wpierw Victorię, a zaraz potem _alcalde_. – Tak, więc ty też to zobaczyłeś… Identyczne słoje… czyżby kupione od tego samego sprzedawcy?

Nagle Diego pospiesznie sięgnął po jedną z ksiąg.

– Jeśli myślisz to co ja, Felipe… – zaczął.

_Don_ Alejandro wrócił do hacjendy przed wieczorem. Los Angeles huczało od plotek o nagłej chorobie _señority_ Victorii Escalante. Doktor Hernandez postawił swoją diagnozę w obecności _madre_ Rosy, a staruszka nie miała oporów przed rozgłoszeniem jej w całym pueblo. Po części zapewne kierowała nią chęć zaprzeczenia wszystkim poprzednim paskudnym plotkom, jakie powtarzano o _señoricie_ Escalante, ale z całą pewnością chciała też podzielić się najnowszą sensacyjną nowiną. Toteż _don_ Alejandro, nim mógł powrócić do domu, musiał porozmawiać co najmniej z kilkunastoma _caballeros_, którzy zarazem wyrażali współczucie i ciekawość, co w tej sytuacji postanowią Diego i jego ojciec. Szukał więc Diego po pokojach, chcąc z nim o tym porozmawiać, aż wreszcie znalazł go w laboratorium w jaskini.

– Byłem w mieście, rozmawiałem z doktorem Hernandezem – oznajmił _don_ Alejandro.

– On może się mylić – odpowiedział Diego nieobecnym głosem. Pospiesznie ucierał coś w kamiennym moździerzu. Felipe czujnie obserwował jego ruchy, gotów w każdej chwili podać jakieś potrzebne naczynie.

– Tak sądzisz?

– Hernandez może się mylić. Sam powiedział, że objawy są nietypowe, na tyle, że wpierw wezwał położną i dopiero gdy ona zaprzeczyła, postawił diagnozę o chorobie – Diego skończył ucieranie i wlał zawartość moździerza w szklany lejek, wyłożony materiałem.

– Diego… Wiem, że ciężko ci przyjąć prawdę, ale…

Młody de la Vega oderwał się od mieszania zawartości lejka i spojrzał na ojca.

– Victoria miała na stoliku słój z maścią. Na urodę, jak powiedziała. Mówiła, że kupiła go na targu. Taki sam słój, tyle że z ziołami, miał na swym biurku _alcalde_. Też kupiony na targu. Widzisz zbieżność? Bo ja widzę.

– Jesteś pewien? To może być przypadek – zauważył _don_ Alejandro.

– Może. Ale słoje są identyczne. Felipe też to zauważył. A skoro tamten sprzedawca dał Ramone to świństwo jako lek na jasność umysłu, to może… – Diego urwał i znów zamieszał w lejku. Do naczynia skapywał z niego mętnawy płyn.

_Don_ Alejandro pokręcił głową. Było dla niego jasne, że Diego chwyci się każdej, choćby najsłabszej nadziei, że jest szansa na ocalenie Victorii. Patrzył więc, jak syn dalej miesza w naczyniach i jak przygotowuje szereg płynów w próbówkach.

– Co robisz? – zapytał w końcu.

Diego oderwał się na chwilę od swoich przygotowań.

– Nie mogę już przepytać tamtego handlarza, ale mogę ustalić, co dał Victorii. To coś w słoju to w głównej mierze tłuszcz z owczej wełny, można poznać po zapachu. Zapewne jest po to, by nadać skórze miękkość; sam wiesz, jakie dłonie mają postrzygacze. Ale teraz wyługowałem tłuszcz i chcę sprawdzić, co jeszcze tam zostało dodane.

– Możesz to ustalić?

– Tylko część składników, niestety – Diego pospiesznie zdrapał do miseczki osad ze szmatki. Porozkładał go do naczyń i zaczął mieszać z kolejnymi płynami. Niekiedy nic się nie działo, niekiedy maź burzyła się i przybierała dziwne kolory. Młody de la Vega mruczał coś do siebie, już całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na obecność ojca. – Kwas.. ługi… Wygląda na metal… Jakieś tlenki? Tak, metal… Teraz policzmy… Co ma białą barwę… Jeszcze sprawdźmy to…

Kolejna porcja mazi, zalana jakimś płynem, zapieniła się gwałtownie i niemal wybuchła. Diego zapatrzył się na nią jak urzeczony. Po chwili rzucił się do regału, wyciągnął opasłą księgę i zaczął ją gorączkowo wertować. Szło mu to jednak opornie. _Don_ Alejandro z niepokojem zauważył, że jego synowi zbyt się trzęsą dłonie, by mógł spokojnie przewracać karty. Nim jednak zwrócił na to jego uwagę, Diego zamknął księgę, głęboko odetchnął i znów zaczął przewracać jej strony, wolniej, jakby siłą woli zmuszając się do spokoju.

– Antymon, srebro, alkalia – mruczał do siebie – arsen…

Umilkł, czytając coś pośpiesznie.

– _Madre de Dios _– jęknął po chwili. – _Madre de Dios_…Vi… Vi, serce moje, coś ty zrobiła… Coś ty zrobiła!

Porwał księgę i wypadł z jaskini.

.

CDN.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

.

.

Mieszkańcy Los Angeles oglądali się ze zdziwieniem. _Don_ Diego de la Vega wjechał do pueblo tak, jakby pobierał lekcje u samego Zorro. Klacz _palomino_ niczym burza przemknęła uliczkami, przeskoczyła nad kilkoma wózkami, aż wreszcie z rozpędu stanęła dęba pod drzwiami do domu doktora Hernandeza.

Gdy _don_ Diego wpadł do gabinetu, sędziwy lekarz oderwał wzrok od studiowanej właśnie księgi. Pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy było to, że stan Victorii Escalante nieoczekiwanie się pogorszył.

– _Señor_ Hernandez!

– _Don_ Diego! Co się stało? Czy coś z _señoritą_?

– Tak! Nie! – Diego kręcił głową, zbyt zdenerwowany, by mówić składnie. – Proszę! – podał doktorowi księgę. – Proszę, przeczytajcie ten zapis.

Doktor Hernandez bez zdziwienia stwierdził, że książka traktuje o właściwościach pierwiastków chemicznych, a wskazany przez młodego de la Vegę rozdział dotyczy arsenu i jego soli. Przez moment wydało mu się tylko dziwne, czemu Diego jest tak zdenerwowany tą czysto teoretyczną wiedzą, ale już po chwili dostrzegł, że część opisu mówi o wpływie tychże soli na organizm człowieka. Pokręcił głową. Wiedział oczywiście o działaniu arszeniku, ale to…

– Nie bardzo widzę związek – zauważył.

– W rzeczach Victorii znalazłem słój z pomadą. Kupiła go, jak mi sama powiedziała, na targu, a wygląda identycznie jak ten, w którym _alcalde_ trzymał te swoje ziołowe paskudztwa. Sprawdziłem więc, co w nim było…

– I?

– Prócz zwykłego tłuszczu są tam sole arsenu i ołowiu. W słoju było już niewiele maści, więc przypuszczam, że używała go przez miesiące. Doktorze, przez miesiące! Smarowała tym twarz... – głos Diego się załamał.

– Spokojnie, _don_ Diego – lekarz nie stracił panowania nad sobą. – Tylko spokojnie. Skoro, jak powiadacie, _señorita_ Escalante używała maści z solami arsenu, to jest to bardziej niż dobra wiadomość.

– To znaczy? – Diego zrobił dwa szybkie kroki przez gabinet i chwycił lekarza za ramiona.

– To znaczy, że przy odpowiedniej diecie, kilku prostych lekach oraz po dłuższym odpoczynku powinna całkowicie wyzdrowieć… Au! – doktor urwał, gdy dłonie _don_ Diego zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. – Spokojnie, _don_ Diego!

– Przepraszam… – Diego puścił lekarza i opuścił ręce, nagle osłabły.

– W porządku. Rozumiem, że przeżywacie teraz silne wzruszenie – doktor przeszedł przez gabinet i otworzył szafkę. – Proszę, napijcie się wina i odetchnijcie chwilę. Ja przygotuję nowe leki dla _señority_ Escalante i zaraz powiem wam, jak postępować, by szybko wróciła do zdrowia. Muszę się przyznać, że także mnie to ucieszyło.

– Mam prośbę, doktorze – odezwał się Diego, odbierając od lekarza paczuszkę z lekarstwami.

– Tak?

– Proszę, gdy będą was pytać o stan zdrowia Victorii, mówić szczerze o tym zatruciu. Ale też proszę pomijać, że zatruła się maścią i że kupiła tą maść na targu.

– Czemu?

Diego się zmieszał przez moment.

– Handlarza, który sprzedawał trucizny, już nie zobaczymy – powiedział powoli. – Chcę jednak, by nie plotkowano o Victorii, w jaką pułapkę wpadła. Sądzę, że byłoby to dla niej bardzo upokarzające, gdyby ktoś… pewne osoby… dowiedziały się, że się zatruła środkiem na urodę. Już i tak kwestionowano jej honor. Chcę jej tego oszczędzić.

X X X

Gdy Victoria się obudziła, słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Poderwała się przestraszona, że zaspała, ale zaraz wróciły wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia. Rozmowa z Diego, który wrócił do puebla, Zorro, który nie był jej Zorro, Diego na strychu stajni, a potem… Potem rozmowa z doktorem Hernandezem i jego wyrok. To dlatego była teraz w hacjendzie de la Vegów. Zacisnęła pięści. Gdy już przez moment wydawało się jej, że wszystko powróci do normy, jej świat się rozsypał. I miał się skończyć.

Ale póki co, nie czuła się najgorzej. Kilkanaście godzin snu pomogło na tyle, że stały ból głowy zmniejszył się do lekkiego ćmienia. Gdy zaś Maria wniosła do pokoju śniadanie, niewielką miseczkę łagodnego kleiku, okazało się, że może zjeść go i nie odczuwać przy tym nadmiernych mdłości czy skurczy żołądka.

– Gdzie jest Diego? – zapytała, gdy służąca zabierała naczynia.

– Nie wiem, _señorita_. Zniknął gdzieś zaraz rano. Może Felipe wie…

Tak więc Victoria udała się na poszukiwanie Felipe. Zastała chłopaka w bibliotece, pochylającego się nad zabazgraną literami i cyframi kartką. Zapytany o Diego rozejrzał się szybko, czy nikt ich nie widzi i wskazał na kominek, kreśląc w powietrzu szybki znak „Z". Wyglądało na to, że Diego, a raczej Zorro, wybrał się na przejażdżkę. Nim Victoria ruszyła w stronę kominka, by poczekać na niego w jaskini, do biblioteki wszedł _don_ Alejandro.

– Maria powiedziała mi, że wstałaś, Victorio.

– Czuję się dobrze, nie chciałam leżeć.

– Dobrze, ale mam prośbę. Usiądź i poczekaj na Diego na patio… Powinien niedługo wrócić.

Rzeczywiście Diego zjawił się dość szybko. Na tyle szybko, że Victoria zdążyła tylko zjeść kolejną miseczkę kleiku podaną przez uczynną Marię. Dziwnie się czuła, gdy tak jej usługiwano, ale świadomość, że dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że jej dni są już policzone, budziła w niej złość i niedowierzanie.

Diego prawie wpadł na patio i przyklęknął przy fotelu Victorii.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

– Lepiej. Mniej… przestraszona – skłamała. – Gdzie byłeś?

– Tornado potrzebuje ruchu, a ja potrzebowałem pomyśleć.

– O czym?

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć… Jedna rzecz to dobra wiadomość, najlepsza, jaka może być, ale druga… musiałem trochę ją przemyśleć, by nie nakrzyczeć na ciebie, Vi.

– Więc powiedz mi tę dobrą wiadomość – uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Doktor Hernandez się pomylił.

– Co! – Victorii zrobiło się słabo.

– Pomylił się. Pomylił objawy zatrucia z objawami choroby. Nie jesteś chora, Vi – Diego złapał ją za ręce. – Nie jesteś chora. Nie umrzesz.

– Nie…

– Nie. Na pewno nie. Wyzdrowiejesz, już niedługo. Zobaczysz.

Victoria się rozpłakała.

– Mówisz tak, bym się poczuła lepiej, Diego – chlipnęła.

– Nie. I proszę, nie płacz.

– Nie wierzę… Jak to pomylił? Nagle doszedł do wniosku, że to nie choroba, a zatrucie? Wymyśliłeś to, Diego…

– Vi… – Diego usiadł na piętach, ujął ją za ręce i złożył je razem. – Posłuchaj mnie. Nie wymyśliłem tego. I to, co ci teraz powiem, powinno rozwiać twoje wątpliwości.

– Co?

– Vi, moja najdroższa pani, moja miłości, moje serce, _señorito_ Victorio Escalante, co sobie myślałaś, używając maści tego przeklętego szarlatana! – Diego zaczął mówić cicho, ale gdy kończył, krzyczał już na całe gardło.

– O czym ty… Och, Boże, ten krem… – wyjąkała Victoria.

– Ta pomada była z tłuszczu z owczej wełny, tlenku ołowiu i soli arsenu! – mówił dobitnie Diego. – Przez te całe miesiące smarowałaś sobie twarz arszenikiem! Nic dziwnego, że się strułaś! Jedna łyżeczka tego paskudztwa mogła cię zabić, gdybyś to zjadła, a ty to wcierałaś w skórę!

– Boże, Diego, nie myślałam…

– Czy to, co się stało z Ramone, cię nie ostrzegło? Oboje kupowaliście u tego samego handlarza!

– Zastanawiałam się! – broniła się słabo Victoria. – Ale nie miałam żadnych omamów, nic mi się nie zwidywało… Uznałam, że to tylko maść, że jedynie zioła miał zatrute…

– Zioła dały szybsze efekty – powiedział ponuro Diego. – Maść potrzebowała czasu, by zadziałać.

– Boże… – westchnęła Victoria. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Pakowałem wczoraj słój z twojej toaletki, pamiętasz? Ramone miał taki sam, z takim samym wzorem z plecionki. Felipe też to zauważył i przypomniał mi. Reszta to była kwestia sprawdzenia, co jest w maści.

– Twoja chemiczna wiedza?

– Tak. Byłem wczoraj u doktora, przywiozłem nowe leki. Za kilkanaście dni powinnaś się poczuć znacznie lepiej. Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłaś.

– Czemu co zrobiłam?

– Czemu używałaś tego paskudztwa.

Victoria odwróciła głowę. Nie chciała się przyznawać. Nie do tego, jak źle znosiła uwagi _donny_ Dolores, jej pogardliwe spojrzenia, wrogie słowa _señory_ Chiary. Czuła wstyd, równie przejmujący, jak ten, gdy docierały do niej ostatnie plotki i narastająca niechęć mieszkańców pueblo. Nie, nie mogła tego powiedzieć Diego. Łzy były lepszym wyjściem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Wreszcie Diego podał Victorii chustkę.

– Już lepiej?

– Naprawdę będzie lepiej? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem.

– Naprawdę.

– To dobrze – westchnęła opierając się wygodnie w fotelu. Diego usiadł przy jej stopach.

– Wiesz – powiedział po chwili. – To już druga rozmowa, w której muszę wyjaśnić coś w związku z tym przeklętym handlarzem.

– Druga?

– Pierwszy raz rozmawiałem z _alcalde_, pamiętasz? Mam nadzieję, że ciebie nie będę musiał straszyć… W każdym razie lepiej, że jestem teraz jako Diego – zażartował.

– Chyba nie będziesz mnie straszyć?

– Nie, nie będę… Spróbuję zgadnąć, dobrze?

Victoria nie odpowiedziała.

– Pomyślmy… – zaczął Diego łagodnie. – Tlenek ołowiu jest biały… Tłuszcz z owczej wełny wygładza i wydelikaca skórę… Arszenik ma tylko przyspieszyć działanie… Więc gdy połączymy jedno i drugie, otrzymamy bielidło, jakim można rozjaśnić twarz. Prawda?

– T–tak…

– A jeszcze ty sama mi powiedziałaś, że to jest maść na urodę, czyż nie?

– Tak…

– A znam tylko jeden powód – zamyślony głos Diego nabrał nagle ostrości stali – dla którego ty mogłaś zwątpić w swoją urodę i zacząć nagle stosować takie bielidło. Co ci powiedziała panna Escobedo? Czy to raczej była _señora_ Chiara?

– Obie.

– Ach, więc obie… – głos Diego był przerażająco chłodny. – Więc obie za to zapłacą.

– Diego, co ty?

– Nie zabiję ich – w jego głosie nie było wesołości. – Ale zadbam, by bardzo, ale to bardzo pożałowały, że tak się odnosiły do ciebie. Obiecuję.

X X X

Diego mógł obiecywać, ale do pełnej realizacji swoich zamierzeń potrzebował czasu. Tego jednak miał sporo. Po ostatnich, dramatycznych wydarzeniach, pueblo Los Angeles powoli pogrążało się znowu w sennym spokoju. Deszcze znów rozmyły kawałek drogi, trzeba było poprzepędzać stada, _alcalde_ wpadł na pomysł nowego podatku, ale zrezygnował z niego tak szybko, że nawet Zorro nie złożył mu wizyty – słowem codzienność wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Sensacyjne plotki o przypadłości _señority_ Victorii Escalante ucichły, a raczej przycichły. Zgodnie z prośbą Diego, doktor Hernandez nie ukrywał, że przyczyną choroby była trucizna. To nasuwało wszystkim pytanie, kto mógł posunąć się do tak obrzydliwego czynu, ale gdy nikt nikogo nie wskazał palcem, jako winowajcy, temat trucizny zszedł na plan dalszy, za sprawy z codziennego życia.

Victoria wracała do zdrowia. Wszystkie objawy, jakie czyniły jej życie tak nieznośnym, ustępowały powoli i choć wciąż jeszcze przerażająco łatwo się męczyła, doktor Hernandez po każdej wizycie wychodził z bardziej radosną miną. Twierdził, że _señorita_ Escalante wyjątkowo szybko odzyskuje siły i wkrótce zgodził się, by Victoria przyjeżdżała, choć raz na dzień, nadzorować porządek w gospodzie.

Było to dla niej chyba najlepsze lekarstwo. Z każdą wizytą, gdy upewniała się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, gdy spotykała się z życzliwymi pozdrowieniami i szczerymi życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, Victoria czuła się lepiej i lepiej.

Raz tylko spotkała się z otwartą wrogością.

Panny Escobedo, jak to miały w zwyczaju, nadal przyjeżdżały do gospody, by pobyć tam jakiś czas w towarzystwie młodzieńców. Do tej pory jakoś czas ich wizyt rozmijał się z przyjazdami Victorii, ale wreszcie tak się złożyło, że rozszczebiotane panienki weszły na werandę akurat wtedy, gdy Victoria i Diego wychodzili.

Wdzięczny śmiech Dolores ucichł niemal natychmiast, gdy ich zobaczyła. Nadąsana, przepchnęła się zaraz do wnętrza gospody. _Señora_ Chiara nie miała jednak zamiaru odstąpić bez walki.

– Dziwię się – oświadczyła głośno – że śmiesz się jeszcze pokazywać w pueblo…

– Victorio – Diego wtrącił się, zanim ona zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Proszę, poczekaj na mnie w powozie.

– Ale…

– Proszę. Obiecałem ci coś – dorzucił cicho.

Gdy _señorita_ Escalante odeszła, Diego zwrócił się do starszej kobiety.

– Życzyłbym sobie, byś się na przyszłość powstrzymywała od takich uwag pod adresem mojej narzeczonej.

– Życzyłabym sobie, byście zachowali więcej szacunku dla starszych od was – odparowała _señora_ Chiara – i więcej szacunku dla swego nazwiska. Nie powinniście go plamić związkiem z tą indiańską…

Cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć _señora_, uwięzło jej w gardle. Diego schwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany gospody.

– Będziecie milczeć o Victorii – powiedział, groźnie zniżając głos. – Będziecie milczeć.

– A jeśli nie?

– Pół pueblo zastanawia się, kto ją otruł… i dlaczego…

– Nie ośmielicie się!

– Czemu? – Diego uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – To tylko plotki… Takie jak wasze…

– Nie…

– Oczywiście, _alcalde_ może chcieć je sprawdzić… Mieszkańcy Los Angeles mogą na niego nalegać, by to uczynił…

– Nic mi nie zrobi!

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Tylko możecie zostać zmuszeni do opuszczenia pueblo. Sami. Bo nie sądzę, by _don_ Escobedo wziął na siebie ciężar odpowiedzialności za zatrzymanie was w hacjendzie. Więc zmieńcie swoje zachowanie, albo jeszcze o sobie usłyszycie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając za sobą oniemiałą _señorę_ Chiarę.

.

CDN.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

.

.

Kilkanaście dni później, Diego zwrócił się do ojca z nietypową prośbą.

– Bal? Chcesz urządzać bal?

– Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś ojcze o tym, że między mną i Victorią nie było formalnych zaręczyn. Czy nie uważasz, że powinniśmy nadrobić tę zaległość? Poza tym uważam, że to doskonały sposób, by Victoria dała się bliżej poznać żonom i córkom innych _caballeros_. Może teraz będą do niej lepiej nastawione.

– Wiesz Diego – powiedział w zamyśleniu _don_ Alejandro – mam wrażenie, że ty coś planujesz.

– Ależ ojcze…

– O właśnie, ależ ojcze. Zawsze tak mówiłeś, gdy Zorro chciał się wymknąć gdzieś po cichu.

– Ojcze…

– A Victoria co o tym sądzi?

– Zgadza się. Była trochę zdenerwowana tą propozycją, ale się zgodziła.

Nazwanie stanu Victorii zdenerwowaniem było sporym niedomówieniem, na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić tylko ktoś taki jak Diego, bawiący się słowami jako dziennikarz. Właściwszym określeniem byłaby bowiem panika.

– Bal? Zaręczynowe przyjęcie? _Caballeros_? – pytała przerażona.

– Tak. Tak i tak.

– Ależ Diego, ja…

– Ani słowa – Diego oparł dłonie na jej ramionach. – Będzie bal i będziesz jego dumną królową. Najpiękniejszą, najbardziej zachwycającą. Czas najwyższy, by _caballeros_ cię docenili, twoją godność i urodę. A poza tym – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo – pewna panna pęknie z zazdrości, widząc, jak cię podziwiają.

– Diego…

– Tak?

– Ty coś knujesz, czuję to.

– Ja? Ależ skąd! Po prostu wiem, że niejaka Dolores Escobedo nie wytrzyma. A wtedy dostanie na tym balu nauczkę.

– A jaka ma w tym być moja rola?

– Nie dać się sprowokować. Panna Dolores sama wpadnie w tarapaty.

– Dobrze. Zgadzam się. Ale…

– Tak?

– Potrzebuję sukni.

– Oczywiście. Jutro przyjeżdża krawcowa. Tyle się naszyła sukien ostatnio, że powinna nie mieć kłopotów z dopasowaniem stroju dla ciebie. Jeśli coś będzie potrzebne, pojadę do Monterey.

– Zaplanowałeś to!

– Z suknią? Owszem.

– Diego… – zastanowiła się Victoria. – Czy ty przypadkiem nie próbujesz czegoś przyspieszyć? Obiecywałeś.

– Tak, obiecywałem. I wiem, że to samolubnie z mojej strony. Ale widzisz… czasem myślę, jak bardzo byłem samolubny zatrzymując cię dla siebie.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że dla siebie?

– Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Nie to w gospodzie, ale potem, w nocy, w garnizonie… Od tamtej chwili Zorro nie pozwalał, byś zakochała się w kimś innym. I dlatego pamiętam, że nie wolno mi, nie mogę cię do niczego ponaglać – Diego rozłożył ręce. – Ale potem zdarza się coś, albo sobie przypominam, jak mało mamy czasu. Vi, przecież cię po raz kolejny omal nie straciłem! I to przez zazdrość głupiej smarkuli. Boję się, Vi. – Diego opuścił głowę. Victoria dostrzegła, że zaciska pięści. – Boję się, że któregoś dnia zawiedzie mnie szczęście, albo nie zdołam sobie poradzić, albo, i to najgorsze, znów ktoś uderzy w ciebie, a ja zawiodę… Więc proszę, nie miej mi tego za złe, że gdy o tym myślę, to bardzo, bardzo chcę, żeby przed tym, zanim to się wydarzy, ogłoszono nas mężem i żoną.

– Diego…

– Tak, wiem, nie powinienem ci tego mówić, Vi – Diego uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wybacz. To moje strachy i ja muszę sobie z nimi poradzić. A co do terminu ślubu, to jest to tylko tradycja, że panna młoda musi go ogłosić na zaręczynach. Możesz zrobić to, kiedy tylko zechcesz, naprawdę.

Bal w hacjendzie de la Vegów stał się lokalną sensacją. Przybyli na niego nie tylko wszyscy _caballeros_ z okolicy, ale też i kilkanaście dodatkowo zaproszonych osób, jak _alcalde_, czy sierżant Mendoza. Oczywiście, co poniektórzy szemrali, widząc, kto jeszcze przekracza bramę, ale cóż, de la Vegowie mieli opinię z lekka ekscentrycznych, i właśnie ją potwierdzali.

Po doskonałym posiłku, zaproszeni goście zebrali się w salonie hacjendy. Gdy już wszyscy zaopatrzyli się w kieliszki wina, _don_ Alejandro zdecydował się wygłosić mowę.

– Zebraliśmy się tu – powiedział – bowiem ostatnie, dramatyczne wydarzenia, przypomniały, iż i ja, i mój syn, dopuściliśmy się pewnego niewybaczalnego zaniedbania. Mimo upływu czasu nie ogłosiliśmy oficjalnie zaręczyn dziedzica rodu de la Vega i jego wybranki, choć wymaga tego od nas zwyczaj i tradycja. Dziś naprawiamy to zaniedbanie i prosimy was wszystkich, byście cieszyli się razem z nami.

Victoria wyszła nieco niepewnym krokiem na środek salonu. Z kwiatem neroli we włosach, w jasnej, prostej sukni wyglądała olśniewająco. Mimo czasu, jaki minął od chwili, gdy doktor Hernandez postawił swoją diagnozę, nadal była szczupła i mizerniejsza niż zwykle, a jej loki nie odzyskały jeszcze dawnego blasku, jednak to spowodowało, że sprawiała wrażenie kogoś niezwykle kruchego i delikatnego, niepodobnego do żywiołowej i walecznej właścicielki gospody. Diego przykląkł przed nią i spytał o coś tak cicho, że choć wszyscy wytężali słuch, słyszeli jedynie szmer głosu. Gdy skinęła potakująco głową, wsunął jej na palec pierścionek i ucałował wnętrza dłoni. Potem oboje, ramię w ramię, przyklękli przed _don_ Alejandro, a ten, wzruszony, udzielił im swego błogosławieństwa.

Po zwykłych w takich okazjach toastach i gratulacjach goście rozproszyli się po salonie. _Caballeros_ chcieli porozmawiać z _don_ Alejandro czy z Diego, ich żony i córki skupiły się dookoła Victorii, podziwiając suknię i pierścionek. Informacja, że należał on wcześniej do matki _don_ Diego wywołała przyjazne potakiwania i gratulacje.

Diego dyskretnie wycofał się do wejścia. Bal trwał. Spora część mężczyzn zebrała się w rogu salonu, dyskutując nad tym, nad czym dyskutowano zawsze na podobnych spotkaniach: cenami, deszczami czy hodowlą. Obecność _alcalde_ powstrzymywała przed włączeniem do tych dyskusji tematu podatków, choć widać było, że niejeden miał ochotę w mniej lub bardziej dobitny sposób dać znać, co o tym sądzi. Sam Ramone, uszczęśliwiony zaproszeniem do hacjendy, próbował przechwalać się czy olśniewać swoją osobowością, lecz natykał się wciąż na mur chłodnej obojętności. Widać było jednak, że nie psuło mu to humoru.

Victoria wciąż jeszcze była otoczona obecnymi na balu paniami i wyglądało na to, że mimo swoich obaw zdołała znaleźć z nimi wspólny język, a przynajmniej przekonać je do siebie na tyle, by wszystkie nie okazywały jej otwartej wrogości. Wszystkie, albo prawie wszystkie, poprawił się po chwili Diego. _Donna_ Dolores stała na uboczu. Pojawiła się na balu razem z kuzynkami, ale obecnie siostry krążyły na obrzeżach grupki otaczającej Victorię i sądząc z ich zachowania, szczerze chciały jej pogratulować zaręczyn. _Señora_ Chiara zaś nie była obecna, widocznie samo zaproszenie uraziło ją tak bardzo, że zdecydowała się je odrzucić. Nie żałował tego. W obecności swej opiekunki _donna_ Dolores była znacznie śmielsza, wręcz do granic otwartej bezczelności, a wygłaszane przez nią sądy bardziej rygorystyczne.

Dopóki Victorię otaczały żony _caballeros_, panna Escobedo nie próbowała podejść. Wreszcie, gdy część starszych kobiet zwróciła się ku stołom z przekąskami, a w pobliżu _señority_ Escalante pozostały tylko dziewczęta, Diego zauważył, że _donna_ Dolores zaciska z determinacją usta i rusza w stronę roześmianej grupki. Diego uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył powoli w tę samą stronę. Już po chwili widział, że przestała się tam toczyć przyjemna rozmowa. Uśmiechy dziewcząt zbladły, tak samo jak twarz Victorii, ale jego narzeczona zachowywała wyniosły spokój. Podszedł bliżej, by usłyszeć rozmowę.

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, Indianko – mówiła _donna_ Dolores z jadem w głosie – jakimi sztuczkami przyciągnęłaś do siebie kogoś takiego jak _don_ Diego. Słyszałam, że jest oryginałem, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, by ktokolwiek miał tak osobliwy gust, by szukać swojej żony w rynsztoku, gdy może wybierać wśród szlachetnie urodzonych.

Dziewczęta stojące przy Victorii były blade ze zgrozy, sama _señorita_ Escalante zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, z trudem powstrzymując się od uderzenia tej zarozumiałej ślicznotki. Nagle jej ramiona otoczyło ramię Diego.

– Owszem, mam osobliwy gust, ale nie aż tak – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Większość ludzi uważa wino za najszlachetniejszy napój na świecie, lecz podobnie jak ja bardziej cenić będą sobie bogactwo słodyczy i aromatu dojrzałej pomarańczy niż ubogi kwaśny smak nazbyt młodego wina. Nieważne, z jak szlachetnego rodzaju ono pochodzi.

I delikatnie musnął kwiat gorzkiej pomarańczy wpięty we włosy Victorii, a potem podał jej kielich z sokiem.

Na twarzy _donny_ Dolores Escobedo wpierw pojawiły się czerwone plamy, potem zbladła niczym płótno, w miarę, jak docierało do niej, co powiedział. Odwróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła prawie biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Gdy wybiegła z salonu, pozostałe dziewczęta szybko odzyskały dobry nastrój. Wyglądało na to, że nawet im ulżyło, że mogą swobodnie rozmawiać z Victorią, bez obaw, że zostanie to uznane za niewłaściwe spoufalenie się z kimś, kogo nawet nie powinny zauważać. Diego uśmiechał się lekko. Jego przewidywania się sprawdziły, szacunek, jaki przez lata wypracowała sobie _señorita_ Victoria Escalante, przetrzymał wywyższanie się _donny_ Dolores i krucjatę _señory_ Chiary, a panna Escobedo sama dostarczyła mu broni, nie umiejąc z wdziękiem przyjąć swej porażki w zdobywaniu wielbicieli.

_Don_ Hernando Escobedo podszedł do roześmianej grupki.

– Wybaczcie mi na chwilę, piękne panie – przeprosił. – Diego, czy mogę na moment z tobą porozmawiać?

– Słucham?

– Tradycja nic nie mówi na temat pojedynków, ale wydaje mi się, że jedyne, które są dopuszczalne na zaręczynach, dotyczą odrzuconych wielbicieli.

– Być może. Czemu jednak zawdzięczam ten temat rozmowy?

– Przed chwilą Dolores zażądała ode mnie, bym odwiózł ją do domu i wyzwał ciebie na pojedynek. To pierwsze już zrobiłem, wraca ze służącym do hacjendy, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ale to drugie... Czym ją obraziłeś?

– Nie wiem, czy można nazwać to obrazą. _Donna_ Dolores uznała, że właściwe miejsce dla mnie będzie w orszaku jej wielbicieli. Dziś usłyszała ode mnie kilka słów życiowej prawdy. Widziałem, że nie przyjęła ich najlepiej, ale tylko w taki sposób mogłem jej dać do zrozumienia, że pomyliła się w swoich rachubach. Jednak jest inna sprawa. – W głosie Diego zjawiły się tak gorzkie i zimne nuty, że _don_ Hernando popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem. – Nie wiem, czy kierowała się zazdrością, czy też była to z jej strony wpojona przez _señorę_ Chiarę głupota, ale jej zachowanie wobec Victorii... Gdyby Dolores, czy _señora_ Chiara, były mężczyznami, właśnie toczyłby się drugi z pojedynków. Choć nie wykluczam, że rzuciłbym im wyzwanie znacznie wcześniej.

_Don_ Hernando spojrzał na swego rozmówcę ze zdumieniem. _Don_ Diego był znany ze swego braku talentu do szpady i tak wielkiego zamiłowania do pokojowego rozwiązywania problemów, że wręcz graniczyło to ze śmiesznością. Wprawdzie od czasu, gdy _señorita_ Escalante zgodziła się zostać jego narzeczoną, czy raczej, jak się teraz wyjaśniło, pozwoliła mu na ubieganie się o swoją rękę, mówiono, że _don_ Diego zaczął zachowywać się znacznie pewniej i nie stronił już od siłowych rozwiązań, ale dopiero teraz _don_ Escobedo mógł stwierdzić, że pogłoski mówiły prawdę. Chłodny ton wymuszał szacunek i dystans.

– Przyznaję, że ostatnimi czasami Dolores nie zachowywała się właściwie wobec _señority_ Escalante – powiedział _don_ Hernando ostrożnie.

– Jak powiedziałem, gdyby była mężczyzną, po tym, co zrobiła, musiałaby chwycić za szpadę.

– Wy i szpada?

– W pewnych sprawach nie uznaję innych rozwiązań – ostrzegł Diego.

– Rozumiem... – Wyglądało na to, że _don_ Hernando musiał przemyśleć swoją ocenę młodego de la Vegi. – Przyznaję też, że _señora_ Chiara nie jest… osobą najłatwiejszą w obyciu. Mój brat wysłał ją z Dolores, bo była jej opiekunką na dworze królewskim, ale przyznaję, że mógł wybrać lepiej towarzystwo swojej córce. Jest jeszcze coś… Ale nie będę zaprzątał wam głowy – _don_ Escobedo zmienił nagle temat. – Widzę, że _señorita_ Escalante jest już niezadowolona, że tak wiele czasu poświęciliśmy na tą rozmowę. Jeszcze raz chcę wam pogratulować i zarazem… Zarazem przeprosić za wszystkie niemiłe słowa, jakie odważyła się wypowiedzieć Dolores. Zadbam, by to się nie powtórzyło.

Skłonił się i wyszedł.

Victoria rozejrzała się po salonie. Przez chwilę nikt nie zwracał na nich dwoje uwagi.

– Sok pomarańczowy? – zapytała szeptem. – Tak mnie postrzegasz?

– Wybacz… – odszepnął Diego. – Powinienem był powiedzieć o bogactwie smaku dojrzałego wina, ale to by nie trafiło panience do przekonania…

.

CDN.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

.

_Od autora: Katie1999, ABlape – thanks for reviews!_

.

Zaręczynowy bal u de la Vegów, choć był jednym wielkim sukcesem, minął i należało powrócić do codziennej rutyny. Victoria, która czuła się już wystarczająco dobrze, by spędzać każdego dnia kilka godzin w swojej gospodzie, zaczęła teraz podróżować do okolicznych hacjend, odpowiadając na zaproszenia pań tam mieszkających, zaś _don_ Alejandro i Diego musieli zająć się codziennymi sprawami hacjendy i nie tylko, bowiem wciąż pozostawała nierozwiązana zagadka, kto podjął próbę zastąpienia Zorro.

– To kompletnie bez sensu – wyrzekał któregoś dnia Diego. – Dwa razy się pokazał, dwa razy narozrabiał i cisza.

– Narozrabiał?

– Oj, ojcze, wiesz co mam na myśli. Jestem mu głęboko wdzięczny, że pomógł _don_ Estebanowi, ale…

– Ale gryzie cię, że zalecał się do _donny_ Dolores.

– Skądże! – Diego zrobił niewinną minę. – Gryzie mnie, że zrobił to na oczach Victorii. Niejako poszło to na mój rachunek, więc nie dziw się, że nie jestem zachwycony.

– Nie dziwię się. Tak przy okazji – zaśmiał się _don_ Alejandro – teraz chyba już wiesz, jak czuje się Ramone.

– Ojcze! – Nie można było ocenić, czy Diego był bardziej rozbawiony, czy oburzony stwierdzeniem. – Ja mam pewną przewagę nad _alcalde_. Wiem, gdzie ja sam bym się chował. A on mieszka w pueblo i ma gdzie tam trzymać konia, choć to nie jest zbyt imponujące zwierzę.

– Skąd ten pomysł, że mieszka w pueblo?

– Nie przyglądałem się jego wierzchowcowi z bliska, ale to nie jest koń porównywalny do Tornado. Gdyby przybywał skądkolwiek, byłby spocony.

– A nie jest?

– Nie. A, i jeszcze to, że nikt go nie widział poza pueblem. Jak opisywali mi Zorro, to zawsze tam, gdzie ja zabieram Tornado. I jeszcze coś… on pojawiał się naprawdę szybko. Nie wiem, jak było z samym _don_ Estebanem, ale _alcalde_ nie zdążył zaprowadzić peonów _don_ Oliveiry do aresztu, jak on już ich uwalniał. Ja bym się zjawił dopiero wieczorem…

– Ale…

– Tak, tak, Zorro nieraz zjawiał się zaraz po tym, jak zniknął Diego, ale wtedy najpierw miałem Felipe z przygotowanym strojem, a teraz skrytkę u Victorii.

– No tak, skrytka – _don_ Alejandro pokiwał głową. – To wychodzi na to, że niewiele o nim wiesz i nie masz śladu… Może ci pomoże to, że będą kłopoty w Los Angeles.

– Co się stało?

– Jutro targ, zapomniałeś?

– Skądże…

– _Alcalde_ wymyślił sobie, że każdy sprzedawany towar musi być wpierw obejrzany przez doktora Hernandeza, by ten orzekł, że nie jest to trucizna.

– Nie dziwię się Ramone. Po tym, co go spotkało… To akurat dość rozsądna propozycja. Aż dziw, jak rozsądna.

– Tak, ale z tej okazji wprowadził nową opłatę.

– Oto _alcalde_, którego znamy i kochamy – zaśmiał się Diego i poderwał z miejsca. – Rozumiem, że wyśrubował ją do niebotycznej wysokości… I że mówisz mi o tym, bym zdążył obejrzeć kolejną akcję Zorro? Lepiej więc się pospieszmy. Za nic bym nie chciał tego przeoczyć.

– Ty się pospieszysz. Ja muszę jechać na pastwiska – _don_ Alejandro podążył za synem.

– Nie pojedziesz do pueblo?

– Niestety, nie. Zresztą…

– Jeśli _alcalde_ upiera się przy tej opłacie od przybyłych dziś handlarzy, to Zorro pojawi się na pewno. Tyle to już o nim wiem. Tak samo jak to, że podoba mu się _donna_ Dolores i… – Diego nagle zastanowił się i zatrzymał w progu stajni. – I nie jest jednym z _caballeros_.

– A to skąd wiesz?

– Widziałem, jak salutował _donnie_ Dolores. Nikt, kto uczył się walczyć szpadą w domu _caballero_, czy w jakiejkolwiek szkole walki, nie zrobiłby tego gestu, gdy nieprzyjaciel zbliżał się do niego z drugiej strony. Choć walczyć to on potrafi…

– Tak. Przed walką salutujesz przeciwnikowi, nie ukochanej…

– Ukochanej? Dzięki, ojcze! – roześmiał się Diego. – Właśnie rozwiązałeś mi zagadkę.

– Diego?

– Zasalutował ukochanej. To mi trochę ograniczyło liczbę podejrzanych… do jednego.

X X X

Na werandzie gospody Victoria patrzyła jak zauroczona. Zorro właśnie rozbrajał kolejnych przeciwników, a ona starała się zgadnąć, kogo ma przed sobą. Czy to Diego, który zdecydował się działać, czy też… ten drugi, który po raz kolejny podszywał się pod Zorro. Nie mogła zdecydować. Nagle poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Diego stał obok niej, nonszalancko oparty o słupek werandy, i przyglądał się toczonemu na placu pojedynkowi.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Już wiedziała, czego się spodziewać.

– Jest naprawdę dobry. Jeśli dalej będzie się tak starał – cicho i z namysłem zauważył Diego – to ja wmieszam Tornado w stada de la Vegów i dam sobie spokój z wypadami.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Diego myślący o porzuceniu roli Zorro?

– A czemu nie oddasz Tornado jemu? – odszepnęła.

– Bo Tornado jest moim przyjacielem – odparł. – Niech on sam znajdzie sobie tak dobrego konia. Bo ten jego jest niewiele wart…

Teraz dopiero zauważyła czarnego wierzchowca stojącego spokojnie w rogu placu i od razu zrozumiała, o czym myślał Diego, mówiąc, że koń tego drugiego Zorro jest niewiele wart. Tornado w podobnej sytuacji byłby na środku placu, walcząc na równi ze swoim jeźdźcem.

Tymczasem Zorro wepchnął ostatniego z żołnierzy w stragan i jednym szybkim ruchem rozbił ladę _alcalde_, aż kwity frunęły dookoła.

– Efekciarz… – zamruczał Diego nad głową Victorii. – Lepiej by zrobił, gdyby je rozdał.

Zorro już spinał konia, by wyjechać z rynku, gdy _donna_ Dolores zbiegła z werandy. Victoria zacisnęła pięści. Wiedziała, była pewna, że przed nią stoi ktoś, kto tylko udawał Zorro, ale wiedzieć to, a widzieć, jak ktoś taki rozmawia z inną kobietą, z tą dziewczyną, to była całkiem inna sprawa. _Donna_ Dolores powiedziała coś cicho do Zorro, ten zawahał się i zeskoczył z konia. Jeden szybki krok i był już przy dziewczynie. Delikatnie, z czułością, dotknął jej policzka.

– Spokojnie, Vi… – odezwał się cicho Diego, przytrzymując Victorię za ramiona. Miała ochotę rzucić się na środek rynku i odepchnąć tą bezczelną dziewczynę od Zorro, albo odwrócić się i uciec. Czy ona i Zorro, ten prawdziwy Zorro, też tak wyglądali? Czy on też dotykał jej policzka z taką czułością i nabożnością, jakby miał przed sobą świętość? Na środku rynku Zorro schylił się do ust _donny_ Dolores.

Wszyscy obecni byli tak zapatrzeni w tą scenę, że ruch na uboczu umknął początkowo ich uwadze. Trzech żołnierzy wygrzebało się z resztek niewielkiego wózka. Początkowo podążali ostrożnie w stronę bramy garnizonu, ale widząc Zorro, zajętego dziewczyną, stojącego tak kusząco na środku placu, zmienili kierunek i teraz podchodzili coraz bliżej.

– No już – szepnął Diego – zostaw ją i uciekaj…

Dzieliło ich od Zorro ledwie kilka kroków. Już chciał się odwrócić, kiedy _donna_ Dolores oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu, by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Victoria wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Teraz, zaraz, Zorro obejrzy się, przewróci żołnierzy i wskoczy na siodło. Czuła, że za jej plecami Diego nabiera powietrza, by krzyknąć.

Nie zdążył. Pierwszy z żołnierzy rzucił się i złapał Zorro za ramię.

Tłum jęknął. Zorro szarpnął się, ale spowolniła go uczepiona jego boku _donna_ Escobedo. Nim zdążył ją odsunąć i wyrwać szpadę, drugi i trzeci z żołnierzy chwycili go za ramiona. A i ich koledzy, widząc unieruchomionego Zorro poderwali się do biegu. _Donna_ Dolores odskoczyła, przerażona, ale było już za późno. Zorro został schwytany. Od bramy garnizonu biegł już przestraszony Mendoza, a za nim niedowierzający, roześmiany _alcalde_.

Victoria jęknęła. Nagle dotarł do niej ból ramienia. Na oślep sięgnęła i spróbowała rozgiąć palce Diego, kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej barku tak, że była pewna, iż je posiniaczy. Ale przynajmniej ten ból pozwalał jej znaleźć oparcie w tym, co wydawało się być koszmarnym snem.

Luis Ramone przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się swemu pojmanemu wrogowi. Zorro, po chwili szamotaniny, wyprostował się i odwzajemniał spojrzenie _alcalde_ z wyraźną dumą i wyzwaniem. Wreszcie Ramone sięgnął ku masce, a gdy Zorro uchylił się odruchowo, _alcalde_, bez namysłu, uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, a potem jednym szarpnięciem zerwał maskę.

Westchnienie zdumienia przetoczyło się przez plac. Z szmeru głosów wyróżniał się zdławiony okrzyk _donny_ Dolores. Dziewczyna zamarła, z dłońmi uniesionymi ku ustom w geście niedowierzania.

Juan Checa z wysiłkiem stanął znów prosto. Ominął wzrokiem _alcalde_ i powędrował spojrzeniem ku _donnie_ Dolores Escobedo, stojącej samotnie na pustym placu, przed resztą mieszkańców Los Angeles. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna odwróciła się nagle i odbiegła.

– Zabrać więźnia! – krzyknął Ramone. Wyraz zdumienia zniknął już z jego twarzy, a w głosie _alcalde_ czuć było już tylko satysfakcję.

Gdy brama garnizonu zatrzasnęła się za żołnierzami, Victoria obróciła się ku Diego. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby obudził się właśnie z koszmaru i podejrzewała, że czuł się podobnie oszołomiony i przerażony, jak ona. Może nawet jeszcze gorzej. Dla niej widzieć, jak chwytają Zorro, było jak ziszczenie się największych obaw, ale dla niego to mogła być prorocza wizja przyszłego losu.

– Diego… – zaczęła.

– Cyt, nic nie mów! – odpowiedział szeptem. Zrozumiała, że niezależnie jak bardzo był wstrząśnięty, myślał już, jak działać dalej. – Nie ruszaj się z miejsca – szeptał pospiesznie – przytul się do mnie. Już! – To był rozkaz.

Usłuchała. Objęła go i ukryła twarz pod połą jego kurtki. Czuła, jak i on ją obejmuje i delikatnie gładzi po włosach. Po trosze była to gra na użytek innych, ale zarazem to pomagało jej złapać oddech, uspokoić się i pomyśleć. Zorro został schwytany. Nie, nie Zorro, ale ktoś, kto go udawał, Juan Checa, kapral królewskich lansjerów, żołnierz… żołnierz zakochany w _donnie_ Dolores Escobedo, który od kilku miesięcy starał się przyciągnąć uwagę kapryśnej panny. A prawdziwy Zorro, jej Zorro, jej Diego, był teraz przy niej i starał się ją uspokoić, a niebawem zapewne zacznie planować, jak uratować pechowego kaprala.

Z gwaru podniecony, zaniepokojonych, zdumionych głosów dookoła wyłowiła nagle okrzyk _donny_ Escobedo, który sprawił, że oderwała się od Diego i odwróciła w zdumieniu.

– Myślałam, że to _caballero_! Nie prosty żołnierz! – zawołała _donna_ Dolores ze złością i niechęcią w głosie.

Nim jednak Victoria ruszyła w jej stronę, _don_ Escobedo złapał dziewczynę za ramię i odprowadził w bok, w asyście rozzłoszczonej _señory_ Chiary.

– Czy ona oszalała? – zaszeptała Victoria.

– Nie. Niestety nie – odparł Diego. – Ale za to, co powiedziała, należy jej się coś paskudnego.

– Chodźmy stąd, szybko.

Ruszyli do gospody. Ludzie z placu także zaczęli podążać w tamtym kierunku, początkowo niemrawo, potem coraz szybciej. Marisa i Juanita zajęły miejsca za barem, ale na razie nikt się do nich nie zwracał. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles zbijali się w milczące grupki, popatrując na siebie niepewnie. Victoria i Diego przemknęli przez kuchnię i schronili się za tylnymi drzwiami. Nikt nie kupował wina i też nikt nie zamawiał posiłku, więc mieli tu chwilę samotności.

Diego pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

– Teraz wiesz, czemu tak rzadko zostawałem na chwilę dłużej – powiedział. – Zawsze bałem się, że gdy się zatrzymam przy tobie, będę taki jak on, ślepy i głuchy na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie, żebym tego za każdym razem nie żałował – dorzucił.

Victoria potrząsnęła tylko głową.

– A ja narzekałam, że jesteś niczym wiatr… I nie dasz się skusić choćby na jeden pocałunek. Biedny kapral. Chyba jednak źle wybrał.

– Źle, ale to nie jest teraz jego największe zmartwienie.

– Nie jest. Co robimy?

– Szkoda, że ojciec nie przyjechał ze mną, choć może on i tak by nic nie wskórał. Postarajmy się przekonać _don_ Escobedo i kilku innych _caballeros_, by się wstawili za kapralem u _alcalde_. Mnie Ramone, niestety, nie wysłucha, a oni mają szansę. Może się to skończy tylko degradacją dla Cheki. Ludzie też poczują się lepiej, jak zrozumieją, że Checa nie może być Zorro.

Gdy _don_ Diego przypomniał zebranym mieszkańcom pueblo, że kaprala Juana Checę widzieli już wcześniej w pojedynku z Zorro, wywołało to poruszenie. Wszyscy doskonale pamiętali wydarzenia sprzed kilku miesięcy. Szaleństwo _alcalde_ nie było sprawą, którą można łatwo zapomnieć i widać było, jak wśród zgromadzonych w gospodzie rozchodzi się fala ulgi. Kimkolwiek był Zorro, nie był nim Juan Checa, choć to Checa dał się pochwycić w czarnym stroju i masce. A zatem Zorro żył, był wolny i, być może, będzie mógł pomóc. Na razie jednak _don_ Diego proponował rozmowę z _alcalde_, by cała sprawa skończyła się dla kaprala możliwie najłagodniej.

Gdy jednak delegacja _caballeros_ weszła do garnizonu, przed biurem _alcalde_ wartował wyraźnie zmartwiony sierżant Mendoza. Poderwał się, przestraszony, na widok podążających w jego stronę ludzi.

– Spokojnie, sierżancie. Chcemy tylko porozmawiać z _alcalde_ – uspokoił go _don_ Escobedo.

– _Alcalde_ zaraz wychodzi, _don _Escobedo.

Rzeczywiście, Luis Ramone już wychodził. Ubrany w swój najbardziej oficjalny surdut, ze wstęgą przez pierś, zwijał jeszcze w rulon arkusz pergaminu i nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać wyjaśnień _don_ Escobedo.

– Sprawa jest jasna – odpowiedział. – Kimkolwiek jest ten człowiek, jest to Zorro.

– Ale przecież Checa przybył do Los Angeles niecały rok temu, a Zorro jest z nami od lat – nie wytrzymał _don _Escobedo. – Poza tym Zorro walczył z nim nie tak dawno.

– Nie pamiętam takiego zdarzenia – odparł _alcalde_.

– Wszyscy mieszkańcy widzieli. Zaświadczą na procesie.

– Jakim procesie? – zdziwił się Ramone. – Zapominacie, _don_ Hernando, że z nadania króla ja jestem najwyższą władzą w Los Angeles i mam prawo i obowiązek ferować wyroki. – Podniósł rulon pergaminu. – Ten w sprawie Zorro zaraz ogłoszę.

Ruszył do drzwi, ale nagle zatrzymał się, jakby tknięty nieoczekiwaną myślą.

– Czy to _don_ Diego podsunął wam pomysł z przyjściem tutaj? – zwrócił się do _caballero_ nieoczekiwanie łagodnym tonem. Ten cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony. – Nie, nie musicie odpowiadać. Widzicie, _don_ Diego ma za miękkie serce, sam Zorro tak o nim powiedział. Zawsze chce widzieć dobro i prawość tam, gdzie jej nie ma. Możliwe, że ten Juan Checa oficjalnie przybył tu niedawno. Ale kto nam zaręczy, że nie przebywał już długo w okolicy, a teraz tylko podał się za żołnierza, by zdobyć nasze zaufanie i się tu wślizgnąć? Chyba że… – Ramone zawiesił głos – chyba że wiecie, wy albo _don_ Diego, kim naprawdę jest Zorro.

_Don_ Escobedo cofnął się o krok.

– Zawsze nosił maskę – odpowiedział.

– A więc widzicie. Oszukał was. A teraz wyjdźcie, nim uznam was za jego wspólnika!

X X X

Łoskot werbla wyciągnął z gospody, zaułków i okolicznych domów wszystkich, którzy tam przebywali. Luis Ramone nie tyle szedł, co kroczył godnie ku środkowi placu. Za nim dwaj żołnierze nieśli niewysoką skrzynię, jaka zwyczajowo służyła za podium.

– Mieszkańcy Los Angeles! – zawołał, gdy ludzie już się zgromadzili. – Mieszkańcy naszego puebla! Niech będzie wam wiadome, że mocą nadaną mi przez Jego wysokość Katolickiego Króla Hiszpanii oraz z uprawnienia gubernatora ogłaszam wyrok. Bandyta imieniem Juan Checa, znany także jako Zorro, podający się za kaprala królewskich lansjerów, zostaje uznany winnym zakłócania porządku, licznych napaści na królewskich urzędników, spiskowania przeciwko władzy, buntu i zdrady oraz przywłaszczenia sobie munduru królewskiego żołnierza. Za winy te karą jest śmierć przez powieszenie! Wyrok zostanie wykonany w południe dnia następnego!

Głucha cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią.

.

CDN.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17**

.

.

Pochodnie oświetlały rynek Los Angeles, a drewno nowiutkiej szubienicy połyskiwało w ich blasku ponurą czerwienią. Sierżant Mendoza westchnął po raz kolejny i poprawił się na swoim stanowisku na ławce przed gospodą _señority_ Escalante. Było mu ciężko na sercu, pomimo wyjątkowo smacznej polewki i wypitego dobrego wina, na jakie zwykle nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Zazwyczaj też dobry posiłek poprawiał mu nastrój, ale to był wyjątkowy dzień, wyjątkowo paskudny, jeśli Mendoza miał być szczery. Uważał, że do tej pory w swoim życiu nie miał tak paskudnego dnia, a gorszy… gorszy miał być tylko dzień jutrzejszy.

I egzekucja.

Mendoza wreszcie wstał i ruszył w obchód placu. Rozkazy były jasne, miał dopilnować, by szubienica dotrwała do następnego dnia. _Alcalde_ słusznie podejrzewał, że ktoś z Los Angeles może zadbać, by szafot przeznaczony dla samozwańczego obrońcy pueblo nie doczekał jego egzekucji, dlatego też sierżant patrolował plac, a za bramą garnizonu czekało na jego sygnał kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Ponadto Mendoza słyszał propozycje rozwiązania sytuacji rzucane w rozmowach toczących się w gospodzie i to dodatkowo psuło mu przyjemność z jedzenia kolacji. Rozgorączkowanych ludzi uspokajali jedynie _don_ Diego i _señorita_ Victoria, słusznie zwracając im uwagę, że jakakolwiek akcja, jeśli nie będzie dobrze przemyślana, raczej zaszkodzi Juanowi, czy też Zorro, niż mu pomoże. Cóż, on sam musiał się przyznać, że uzbrojony _alcalde_ zajął miejsce w areszcie, zdeterminowany, by raczej zastrzelić Zorro, niż pozwolić go komukolwiek uwolnić.

Dlatego też sierżant Mendoza siedział na placu i zastanawiał się, co on sam może jeszcze zrobić.

Kaprala Rojasa zauważył dopiero, gdy ten był kilka kroków od niego.

– Co się stało, kapralu?

– Przyszedłem zapytać, czy może nie zmienić was na warcie – odparł kapral.

– To miłe z waszej strony – Mendoza podniósł się z ławki i ruszył w stronę Rojasa. Nagle nabrał podejrzeń. Kapral nigdy nie zgłaszał się tak chętnie, zwłaszcza do tak nieprzyjemnych zadań. No tak, coś trzymał za plecami. – Co tam macie, kapralu?

– Eee… Nic!

– Pokażcie mi to nic – Mendoza wychylił się w bok. Rojas wykręcił się od niego. Mendoza zajrzał w drugą stronę, tym razem przezornie sięgając za ramię kaprala. Przez chwilę mocowali się wzajemnie, aż sierżant zobaczył, co Rojas chował za plecami.

Obcęgi, niewielki łom i piłę.

– Kapralu… – w głosie sierżanta był smutek i zawód.

– Pozwólcie mi sierżancie – zaczął gorączkowo mówić Rojas. – Wiecie, że Juan jest niewinny. On przecież nie mógł być Zorro!

– Wiem, kapralu. _Alcalde_ też wie – dorzucił ponuro Mendoza. – Ale wiecie, co powiedział…

– Wiem, słyszałem! Ale Juan jest moim przyjacielem, sierżancie, nie mogę go tak zostawić! Mój ojciec był stolarzem, wiecie, wiem co i jak podpiłować… to mi zajmie tylko chwilkę…

– Ale mam rozkazy, kapralu! – jęknął udręczony Mendoza.

– Mówicie, że wiecie, co tam podpiłować? – czyjś głos odezwał się za plecami żołnierzy. Znajomy, bardzo dobrze znany głos.

– Zorro! – sapnęli obaj. A za chwilę ich twarze rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Zorro, jak dobrze! – ucieszył się Mendoza. – Miałem nadzieję, że się zjawisz… Nie żebym pytał jaki masz plan, ale…

Rojas uśmiechnął się nagle szaleńczo.

– Zorro, poczekaj tu może przez chwilę – zaczął pośpiesznie mówić. – Ja zaraz pobiegnę do garnizonu, chłopaki są pod bronią, zaraz przybiegną, tylko zanim zaczniemy się gonić po placu, przyciągnę tu taką małą baryłeczkę smoły. Jedna pochodnia i będziemy mieli z głowy szafot, a jak _alcalde_ zobaczy cię na placu…

– To i tak nie uwierzy – burknął Mendoza. – Będzie pewien, że to pułapka. On przecież wie, że Checa nie jest tak naprawdę Zorro, ale i tak chce go powiesić. Jako przykład.

– Sierżant Mendoza ma niestety rację, kapralu – stwierdził Zorro – i choć podoba mi się myśl urządzenia z wami gonitwy po całym rynku, to niestety, nie przyniesie to nam niczego dobrego. Musimy zrobić to inaczej. Miałem plan, dość skomplikowany, sierżancie, w którym potrzebowałem pańskiej pomocy.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że ten nieszczęśnik, który się za mnie ostatnio przebierał, spędzi jeszcze tę noc w celi, pilnowany przez _alcalde_. Ja sam chciałem zająć się przeznaczoną dla niego liną, ale skoro tu obecny kapral Rojas ma pomysł na bardziej radykalne działanie… – Zorro wskazał dłonią szafot. – Pożyczcie mi tylko waszej kurtki i czako, sierżancie, by _alcalde_ się nie zdziwił, kto krąży po placu.

Mendoza bez wahania zdarł z siebie kurtkę i czako, a potem przyjął od Zorro jego kapelusz i pelerynę. Usadowił się wygodnie w rogu werandy i czekał. Nagle drgnął, gdy obok niego stanęła _señorita_ Escalante. Poderwał się, starając jednocześnie zasłonić jej widok na plac i ukryć za sobą trzymane w rękach przedmioty. Bezskutecznie. Zauważyła, co trzyma i ku jego zaskoczeniu zaśmiała się cicho.

– Bardzo dobrze, sierżancie – powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. – Bardzo dobrze. Jak już skończy i pójdzie sobie, to zajrzyjcie do mnie. Odgrzeję dla was trochę zupy.

Mendoza usiadł z powrotem z westchnieniem ulgi. Nagle poczuł się bardzo głodny i uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o zupie _señority_ Victorii.

W dzień egzekucji poranek w Los Angeles wstał wyjątkowo pogodny i słoneczny. Tylko niewielki chłód zdradzał, że jest to prawie połowa zimy. Ludzie zebrali się tłumnie, także dlatego, że na ten dzień przypadał w pueblo targ i sporo farmerów z okolicy przybyło z towarami czy zwierzętami na sprzedaż. Wesołe nastroje przybyszy szybko zmieniały się w mocno posępne, gdy wchodząc na plac dostrzegali wysoką konstrukcję szubienicy, wartujących przy niej żołnierzy i dowiadywali się, kto ma zostać stracony.

W południe milczący tłum wypełniał już prawie cały plac. Wreszcie brama garnizonu skrzypnęła i zza wrót wymaszerował oddziałek żołnierzy, prowadzony przez _alcalde_. Ustawieni w kwadrat otaczali człowieka w czarnym stroju, ze spętanymi z tyłu rękoma. Juan Checa szedł spokojnie, wyprostowany. Odebrano mu kapelusz i pelerynę, a zdarta maska niczym bandana otaczała szyję. Dopiero tuż przy szafocie, gdzie w pierwszym rzędzie widzów stał _don_ Escobedo z córkami i bratanicą, zatrzymał się nagle.

– _Donna_ Dolores? – odezwał się, zanim którykolwiek z żołnierzy zdążył zareagować. Zresztą żaden z nich nie chciał mu w tym przeszkodzić. – Czy pożegnasz się ze mną?

Cokolwiek jednak więcej chciał przekazać swojej ukochanej, pozostało niewypowiedziane. Dziewczyna bowiem zrobiła dwa szybkie kroki, mijając eskortę i z rozmachem uderzyła go w twarz.

– Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać! – syknęła. – Nienawidzę cię! Mam nadzieję, że zdechniesz powoli!

Tłum zaszemrał. Słowa _donny_ Escobedo były dosyć głośne, by usłyszeli je prawie wszyscy i teraz dookoła wszczęła się fala gorączkowych szeptów. Checa jakby się załamał. Nagle opuścił głowę, jego krok stracił pewność i sprężystość. Po stopniach szubienicy wszedł chwiejnie, ale bez protestów. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, komu nagle przestało zależeć na życiu.

_Alcalde_ uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ten dzień miał być jego świętem. Nie takim, jakiego się spodziewał, ale mimo wszystko przybliżył się dziś do celu. A być może uda mu się całkowicie ten cel osiągnąć. Żołnierze byli już rozstawieni na swoich posterunkach.

– Mieszkańcy Los Angeles i okolicy! – zaczął. – Zebraliście się tutaj, aby być świadkami triumfu sprawiedliwości! Dziś ujrzycie, jak człowiek, który przez te wszystkie lata terroryzował nas i drwił z prawa, płaci za swoje winy! Dziś zobaczycie, jak zostaje stracony Zorro!

– Nie śpieszyłbym się tak z oznajmianiem mej egzekucji, _alcalde_ – rozległ się spokojny głos. Ramone rozejrzał się gorączkowo, tłum zaszemrał.

Zorro był zaraz za ludźmi, na krawędzi placu. Siedział na swoim wierzchowcu, Tornado, niczym czarny posąg i jakoś nikt w tej chwili nie miał wątpliwości, że oto zjawił się prawdziwy Zorro. Wśród ludzi wybuchł tumult. Radosne okrzyki, piski dziewcząt, nawoływania zagłuszył nagle krzyk _alcalde_.

– Brać go! – ryczał Luis Ramone. – Brać go!

Zorro zasalutował szpadą w odpowiedzi. Ludzie rozpierzchli się na boki, odsłaniając rozstawionych w tłumie żołnierzy, pozostawiając pusty środek placu i otwartą drogę do szafotu.

Przez parę następnych chwil całe miasteczko Los Angeles biło brawa i wiwatowało. Żołnierze rzucili się na Zorro, ale ten przejechał pomiędzy nimi tak, jakby nikogo nie było, zostawiając za sobą kilku z nich przewróconych w uliczny piach. Pozbierali się szybko i kulejąc uciekli gdzieś na bok, pomiędzy ludzi. Padło kilka niecelnych strzałów, ale strzelcom najwyraźniej zbyt się trzęsły ręce, by byli w stanie dobrze wymierzyć. Teraz Zorro zeskoczył z siodła, by stawić czoła następnym przeciwnikom. Starł się na szpady z jednym czy dwoma, a tymczasem Tornado zaczął atakować pozostałych. Każdy kopniak konia, każde przewrócenie się żołnierza było kwitowane przez tłum gromkimi okrzykami i brawami.

_Alcalde_ patrzył na to wszystko w oszołomieniu. Wreszcie jakby się ocknął i rozejrzał dookoła. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie uda mu się pojmać Zorro, ale mógł jeszcze uczynić jego zwycięstwo nadaremnym. Z gorączkowym pospiechem złapał za sznur i nałożył pętlę na szyję Juana Cheki. Teraz pozostało mu tylko czekać.

Ostatni z żołnierzy, potykając się wpadł pomiędzy ludzi, umykając przed rozzłoszczonym Tornado. Zorro pozostał sam na placu boju. Obejrzał się w stronę szubienicy.

– Zorro! – krzyknął Ramone. – A jednak przegrałeś!

I szarpnął za spust zapadni.

Trzask!

I wielkie, zdumione westchnienie tłumu.

Cała konstrukcja szafotu zatrzęsła się i runęła w dół niczym domek z kart.

Cisza zapanowała na placu i gwizdnięcie Zorro na Tornado zabrzmiało w niej wyjątkowo głośno. Wskoczył na siodło dokładnie w chwili, gdy Luis Ramone wygrzebał się spomiędzy potrzaskanych desek. Nim jednak _alcalde_ przeszedł kilka kroków, Zorro podjechał i jednym kopnięciem posłał go wprost w koryto do pojenia koni.

– Ochłońcie nieco, _alcalde_ – poradził. – A teraz… teraz zostały mi jeszcze dwie sprawy do załatwienia – oznajmił.

Podjechał do werandy, gdzie znalazł schronienie _don_ Escobedo z _donną_ Dolores i córkami.

– _Don_ Escobedo, za waszym pozwoleniem – Zorro uniósł dłoń do kapelusza.

– Proszę, _señor_ Zorro – odpowiedział _caballero_. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Zorro zręcznie ściągnie z werandy _donnę_ Dolores. Dziewczyna pisnęła, zwisając w niewygodnej pozycji przez siodło. Zorro ruszył przez plac.

– _Donna_ Dolores – oznajmił – dziś dowiodłaś, że jesteś tylko śliczną, porcelanową buzią. Powinnaś się więc znaleźć w towarzystwie równie jak ty bystrym, a dla niektórych nawet bardziej powabnym.

Po tych słowach zrzucił dziewczynę z siodła. Wprost w prowizoryczną zagrodę, gdzie zgromadzono przywiezione na targ ptactwo. Kury, gęsi i kaczki poderwały się z krzykiem, który prawie zagłuszył pisk oburzenia dziewczyny.

– _Señor_ Zorro! – krzyknął _don_ Escobedo.

– Pytałem o pozwolenie, _señor_ – odparł Zorro. – I ostrzegam. Ujmijcie tę panienkę w karby. Chce się bawić ogniem, ale brak jej rozumu, by dostrzec ryzyko poparzenia. Siebie i innych, _don_ Escobedo.

_Caballero_ przez chwilę patrzył na Zorro, wreszcie skinął głową. Teraz Zorro zwrócił się do ruin szubienicy. Już chwilę wcześniej z tłumu wyrwała się jakaś _señorita_, która pomogła Juanowi wydostać się spomiędzy belek, rozcięła mu więzy i zdjęła sznur z szyi. Teraz Checa siedział ze zwieszoną głową na resztkach stopni szafotu.

– To było bardzo sprytne, _señor_ Checa – odezwał się do niego Zorro. – Próbować mnie pojmać, udając mnie samego. Szkoda, że _alcalde_ was nie docenił.

Checa uniósł głowę.

– Ja… – urwał, najwyraźniej niezdolny wyrazić tego, co czuje.

Zorro nie czekał jednak, aż Juan Checa zbierze myśli, tylko podjechał jeszcze raz pod werandę.

– _Señorita_ Escalante…

– _Señor_ Zorro – odpowiedziała Victoria.

– Cieszę się, że jesteście już w dobrym zdrowiu – Zorro zasalutował szpadą, spiął konia i pognał do wyjazdu z miasteczka, odprowadzany wiwatami mieszkańców.

Tłum skłębił się na placu. _Alcalde_ wygrzebał się z koryta, żołnierze przemykali się pomiędzy ludźmi w stronę garnizonu, ktoś zaczął odciągać resztki drewna, rozstawiano stoły i wyciągano z bocznych uliczek wózki z towarem… Gdy wydostano spomiędzy kur rozhisteryzowaną _donnę_ Dolores, na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem ludzie buchnęli głośnym, drwiącym śmiechem. Zalana łzami dziewczyna, w wybrudzonej sukni, pobiegła do powozu ścigana drwiącym gdakaniem i gęganiem, a za nią podążyła purpurowa z gniewu _señora_ Chiara i równie zaczerwienione kuzynki. _Don_ Escobedo szedł znacznie powolniejszym krokiem, kilkakrotnie oglądając się na Juana Checę, wciąż siedzącego wśród ruin szafotu.

.

CDN.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

.

.

Jak zwykle w dni targowe wzmożony ruch panował w gospodzie _señority_ Victorii Escalante. _Caballeros_, peoni, handlarze zajmowali stoliki na werandzie i tłoczyli się przy barze, a pomiędzy nimi przemykały dziewczęta, Marisa i Juanita, z tacami załadowanymi zamówionymi daniami i napojami. Otwierano baryłki cydru, butelki wina, a w kuchni _señora_ Antonia uwijała się przy garach i patelniach.

W całym zatłoczonym wnętrzu była tylko jedna oaza spokoju. Juan Checa siedział przy stoliku wciśniętym w róg sali, nadal w czarnym stroju Zorro. _Alcalde_, gdy w końcu stanął na nogi i zorientował, że sam Zorro, ten prawdziwy, odjechał, wyładował swoją furię na pechowym żołnierzu i nie przebierając zbytnio w słowach wpierw go zdegradował, potem zapowiedział karne warty i musztrę, a na koniec, widząc, że Checa przyjmuje te kary obojętnie, wyrzucił ze służby, z zapowiedzią raportu do gubernatora, by ten nie zmienił wyroku i nie zgodził się na powtórny zaciąg. Usunięcie ze służby pociągnęło za sobą także przepadek majątku Juana, co w tym przypadku sprowadzało się do konia, munduru i pałasza, bo niewielkie oszczędności z żołdu zostały już wcześniej skonfiskowane. Całość degradacji i usunięcia z wojska sprowadziła się więc do tego, że przed byłym kapralem, na rozkaz _alcalde_, zatrzaśnięto bramę garnizonu i rozkazano mu wynieść się z puebla do końca dnia, pod groźbą oskarżenia o włóczęgostwo.

Checa może by i opuścił miasto, tak jak stał, ale gdy tylko _alcalde_ zniknął za drzwiami swojej kwatery, byli koledzy z garnizonu złapali nieszczęsnego kaprala i zaprowadzili do gospody _señority_ Escalante, gdzie postawili mu wino, najwidoczniej w nadziei, że w ten sposób rozproszą przygnębienie byłego skazańca. Jednak Juan nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby, którą dałoby się w tak łatwy sposób pocieszyć. Wino, owszem, wypił, ale nie odrywał wzroku od stolika i na wszelkie próby pocieszenia czy zagadania odpowiadał mruknięciami. Zresztą zaraz potem _alcalde_ przebrał się w suchy strój i, widocznie przewidując, że zajmą się byłym kolegą, wezwał żołnierzy do powrotu do garnizonu, pomijając już nawet fakt, że powinni oni nadzorować porządek na placu targowym. Tak więc Juan siedział w kącie sali gospody, gapiąc się w pusty kubek i ignorując spojrzenia tłoczących się w pomieszczeniu gości, którzy tam zaglądali, czy to by wypić i zjeść, czy to, by przyjrzeć się z bliska śmiałkowi, który spróbował naśladować legendarnego Zorro.

_Señorita_ Escalante kilkakrotnie próbowała do niego zagadać, wreszcie postawiła przed nim talerz pełen _burritos_. To dopiero wyrwało go z otępienia.

– _Señorita_, ja...

– Wiem, widziałam i słyszałam – odpowiedziała. – Nie martwcie się, to na koszt firmy. Stać mnie, by postawić wam posiłek.

– Ostatni posiłek skazańca... – mruknął Checa, najwyraźniej do siebie, ale _señorita_ Victoria miała dobry słuch. Nachyliła się nad stołem.

– Jaki ostatni? – zapytała, zniżając głos, by nie przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi pozostałych gości.

– Nic, nic, _señorita_... Tak mi się powiedziało – machnął ręką Checa i zajął się posiłkiem.

_Señorita_ Escalante strzepnęła z rogu stołu jakieś okruchy i odeszła, tylko po to, by wrócić za kilka chwil z dzbankiem cydru.

– Na koszt firmy – wyjaśniła krótko, stawiając go przed Juanem.

Zrozumiałym było, że mimo wszelkich chęci, _alcalde_ nie mógł na stałe zamknąć żołnierzy w garnizonie. Już wkrótce spłoszyło się kilka koni, potem wybuchło jakieś małe zamieszanie przy straganach i, koniec końców, Luis Ramone musiał wypuścić swoich podwładnych, by zajęli się przywracaniem porządku na placu. Oczywiście, nie oznaczało to, że się pogodził z faktem, że zaraz, jak tylko uporają się z zwykłymi problemami targu, zaczną się rozglądać za byłym kolegą, więc by ich w tym uprzedzić, pomaszerował wprost do gospody. Nim jednak przepchał się do stołu, gdzie usiadł Juan, drogę zagrodziła mu _señorita_ Escalante i w krótkich słowach wyprosiła z sali, wyjaśniając, że jego polecenie zostanie, być może wypełnione, ale na razie ma pozostawić żołnierza w spokoju. Juan Checa zignorował także to krótkie zamieszanie, a to wzbudziło niepokój _señority_ Victorii.

Chwilę potem do stolika Juana przysiadł się młody _don_ Diego de la Vega.

– Można? – zapytał sięgając po dzbanek cydru.

– Mhm...

Diego nalał sobie kubek.

– Wasze zdrowie – zasalutował.

– Mhm...

– Wszystko w porządku, _señor_ Checa?

– Można tak powiedzieć... – Juan nagle zorientował się, że rozmawia z nim syn jednego z najbardziej znanych _hacjenderos_ w Los Angeles i zdecydował się zdobyć na uprzejmość.

– Nie sprawiacie wrażenia osoby nadmiernie ucieszonej tym, że żyje...

Checa wzruszył ramionami, jakby fakt, że wyszedł cało spod szubienicy nie tyle nie wywierał na nim wrażenia, co raczej było mu obojętne, czy egzekucja się odbyła, czy nie. Chociaż, jak się Diego zastanowił, to wyrzucenie Juana i z wojska, i z pueblo, niewiele się od egzekucji różniło. Niezależnie od starań Zorro, _alcalde_ nie podarował swego upokorzenia i zemścił się na tym, kto był najbliżej.

Obok stolika rozległo się nagle czyjeś odchrząknięcie.

– Wybaczcie, _don_ Diego, _señor_ Checa – odezwał się _don_ Escobedo – ale chcę coś powiedzieć.

– Tak, _señor_?

– _Señor _Checa, chciałbym przeprosić was za postępowanie mojej bratanicy. Sposób, w jaki się zachowała, był nikczemny i zasługujący na karę. Jeśli chcecie, jestem skłonny wyjść z wami z gospody, byście mogli zażądać satysfakcji.

Diego uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. _Don_ Hernando Escobedo, jeden z największych _caballeros_ obok rodu de la Vega, ofiarowuje satysfakcję byłemu żołnierzowi, który nie ukrywał, że wywodzi się z peonów? Takie rzeczy graniczyły z niemożliwością. _Don_ Hernanda musiało do żywego zaboleć zachowanie Dolores. Także Checa sprawiał wrażenie zaszokowanego.

– Nie, _señor_ – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie będę szukał satysfakcji. W tym, że zrobiłem z siebie głupca, więcej jest mojej winy.

– Jeśli taka jest wasza decyzja – pochylił głowę w ukłonie _don_ Escobedo. – _Don_ Diego, pozwolicie na chwilę. Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać.

Zajęli miejsca przy barze.

– Co się dzieje z tym chłopakiem ? – zapytał _don_ Hernando. – Powinien opijać to, że umknął spod stryczka, a nie siedzieć tak, jakby zaraz mieli go tam znów zaciągnąć. Nawet nie zmienił stroju...

– _Alcalde_ wyrzucił go z garnizonu, tak jak stał i zażądał, by natychmiast opuścił pueblo, _don_ Hernando. Prócz tego wygląda na to, że wasza bratanica zalazła mu za skórę. W końcu to dla niej podjął się tej szaleńczej maskarady.

– Zakochany szaleniec – westchnął _don_ Escobedo. – Ale, ale, jak myślicie? Nadal nie jest mu obojętna?

– Któż to może wiedzieć... Choć właściwie, to czemu pytacie?

– Wspominałem wam kilka tygodni temu, że mam jeszcze jedną sprawę w związku z Dolores... Widzicie… Obawiam się, że Zorro miał rację, przypominając mi, żebym ujął w karby tę dziewczynę. Mój brat odesłał ją tutaj po skandalu, jaki wywołała na królewskim dworze. Obietnice małżeństwa, zerwane zaręczyny, jakieś pojedynki… Nie wdawał się zbytnio w szczegóły, ale sprawy zaszły tak daleko, że Dolores nie powinna już wracać do Hiszpanii, przynajmniej tak mi ostatnio napisał. Poprosił mnie także w tym liście, bym poszukał tu dla niej małżonka...

– Dla kogo? – wtrąciła się zza baru _señorita_ Escalante.

– Dla Dolores. Mam wydać ją za mąż.

– Nie myślicie chyba… – zszokowana Victoria spojrzała na _don_ Hernando.

– Nie, nie… nawet jeśli bym to rozważał, to mój brat, mimo wszystko, nie darowałby mi takiego zięcia. Choć przyznam, że po jej dzisiejszym występie kusiło mnie, by doprowadzić do tego związku. Ale to byłoby okrucieństwem wobec tego chłopaka.

– Ale nie musicie tego mówić donnie Dolores – uśmiechnęła się lekko _señorita_ Victoria.

– Myślicie, żeby… – uśmiech _don_ Escobedo stał się niemal diabelski, gdy Diego pokiwał głową z porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem. – Tak, to mogłoby utrzymać w ryzach ją i tę jej _señorę_ Chiarę…

– Wybaczcie, _señores_ – wtrącił się ktoś z boku.

– _Señor_ Pereira, jak miło was widzieć! – ucieszył się _don_ Escobedo.

– Tym milej, że okazja jest raczej radosna niż żałobna – uśmiechnął się Pereira. – Ale ja właśnie mam do was sprawę związaną z tym chłopakiem. Czy zaświadczycie za mnie?

Diego spojrzał ze zdumieniem. Pereira był właścicielem ziemskim z okolic Santa Barbary, hodowcą koni i krów. Rzadko pojawiał się w Los Angeles, ale był znany ze swej uczciwości.

– Zaświadczę za was, jeśli tego potrzebujecie – powiedział.

– Dobrze. To chodźmy.

Juan Checa podniósł ospale wzrok, gdy z powrotem stanęli przy jego stole.

– _Señores_…

– _Señor_ Checa, jestem Jose Pereira, właściciel hacjendy z Santa Barbara – zaczął Pereira. – Ci oto, _don_ Hernando Escobedo oraz _don_ Diego de la Vega, zaręczą, że jestem człowiekiem honoru i że propozycja, jaką wam złożę, jest honorowa.

– Propozycja? – Juan ściągnął brwi, jakby usiłując zrozumieć, co usłyszał.

– Potrzebuję _vaquero_. Uczciwego człowieka, który zadba o moje stada i który nie ucieknie, gdy natknie się na dwu czy trzech koniokradów, bo sam umie sięgnąć po broń. W zamian ofiaruję mu dom, z wiktem i opierunkiem, i wynagrodzenie. Nie będzie to fortuna, ale zapewni mu spokojny byt. Czy przyjmiecie moją propozycję?

– _Señor_, ja… – zająknął się Checa. – Jestem synem rolników, _señor_, ale znam tylko życie żołnierza… Nie wiem, czy podołam…

– Spokojnie, chłopcze – Pereira nie zniechęcał się łatwo. – Nauczysz się. Umiesz się utrzymać w siodle, prawda? Umiesz radzić sobie z bronią?

– Umiem, _señor_ – Juan Checa jakby się nieco ożywił.

– A więc dasz radę. Chodź. Masz podobno zniknąć z pueblo do zmierzchu, więc pojedziemy już teraz. Czy zgadzasz się?

– Zgadzam, _señor_.

– _Señores_, słyszeliście. Przyjąłem nowego domownika. Chodź, chłopcze. Moja córka, Flor, będzie zachwycona, że wracasz z nami.

Ruszyli do wyjścia, ale Juan nagle się zatrzymał i odwrócił do Diego.

– _Señor_ de la Vega?

– Tak?

– Podobno jesteście przyjacielem Zorro. Możecie mi powiedzieć, dlaczego? Czemu mnie ratował? Czy może wam to powiedział?

– Nie pytałem go o to… – odpowiedział z namysłem Diego. – Ale sądzę, że to dlatego, że jesteście dobrym, uczciwym człowiekiem, a on jest przyjacielem takich ludzi… A także dlatego, że choć przyjęliście jego imię, postępowaliście jak on, nie splamiliście go niesławą czy złym postępkiem. Jesteście człowiekiem honoru.

Juan Checa wyprostował się, jakby coś zdjęto z jego ramion. Skłonił się Diego i ruszył za _señorem_ Pereirą w stronę wyjścia. Przy drzwiach dołączyła do nich ta sama _señorita_, która wcześniej pomogła Juanowi wydostać się z ruin szafotu. Diego obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Victoria też patrzy na wychodzących i się uśmiecha. Wyglądało na to, że _señorita_ Flor miała swoje własne plany związane z byłym kapralem.

KONIEC

Wrocław, 19.04–22.05.11


End file.
